Bad men and butterflies
by robotsftw232
Summary: A class of students always kept out of sight to not let the school's reputation down? Everyone has an ugly past, some even have scars to prove it. WARNING: Drug abuse, rape, human trafficking ect. T.LawxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece  
**  
**Holly- Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, feel free to tell me what you liked or disliked. I'm open to creative criticism. A lot of things have inspired me for my own characters, my main character Mizu is inspired by Erza from Fairytail. I got the name Kotomi from Clannad, it's one of my favourite anime character names. I also got the names Saotome and Kanzaki from the manga Beelzebub (I say manga as I haven't actually watched the anime version yet.) Though I doubt most of these names will feature in my first chapter.

Kidd- YOU'RE TAKING FOREVER!

Holly- *sweat-drops* Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

She was nervous, oh so nervous. Her palms sweating slightly as she rung her hands together in impatience. The desk had been left unattended for quite a while now, students were starting to appear all around her. Lazily meandering their way to their destinations. Some yawning, others giggling amongst their friends.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was still only just gone 8:30, but the multiplying of students didn't do anything to reassure her. She couldn't be late on her first day to Alabasta High, that wouldn't look very good at all. It was bad enough being stuck in a remedial class with students who either didn't care for their own education or had issues which made them absent too often. She herself was the latter of the two.

Who is this person? Saotome Mizu, 17 years old. Today is the first day she has attended school for 3 years. Right now she was struggling to breath with all the students swarming around. If there was anything she couldn't stand it was people's staring. It was unnerving. If she had a shell on her back she would crawl right into it at this point. Unfortunately she wasn't a turtle, and unfortunately if she did have a shell the thousands of humans surrounding her would probably stare even harder. She shook her head, her imagination running wild. She just labelled her fellow species as if she wasn't one of them. She took a deep breath and tried not to make any eye contact with them.

You never realise how many eyes an audience of people have until they're all staring at you. Mizu tried her best to ignore all the unwanted eyes goggling at her. It might be the bright red hair, which no amount of hat-wearing seemed to dull down. Or maybe her boots, knee high, leather, eye-catching. Of course they were eye-catching, that's why she bought them. They caught her eyes from the shelf very well when she went shoe shopping...

She shook her head slightly and twisted her bottom lip between her thumb and forefinger in thought. No, it must be the freckles, she had thousands of them. They were quite eye-catching too. Bronze in colour and they ran all over her body, she even had them on her- She shook her head again, glancing at the desk. She tapped her foot impatiently on the dark blue flacked tiles beneath her boots. She was silently praying to some unknown, divine spiritual force that a member of staff would suddenly appear behind the desk and send her on her way.

She sighed slumping against the desk, but no sooner had the tips of her elbows touched upon the cool marble top did an impossibly large man burst through the door behind the desk, scaring Mizu out of her "eye-catching" freckled skin. Mizu jumped quite violently, thankfully the wonderfully loud sound of the door handle rebounding off of the brick next to it seemed to scare every student in the near vicinity. The man, clearly past his middle-ages guffawed loudly at everyone's faces of shock and fear.

The laughter brought the teens surrounding the front office out of their trance of fear and excitement. They all carried on their slow-paced journey, some now muttering about the old man's antics. Mizu steadily approached the desk once again, and cleared her throat, gaining the crazed senior citizen's attention.  
"Hello, erm, I'm here to pick up my timetable? It's my first day here," Mizu forced out, uncomfortable under the man's gaze.

He nodded and behind the desk and tapped his way into the computer with surprising speed. He glanced up, meeting her awkwardly awed staring. "Saotome Mizu?" He asked. She nodded in response, soon losing the man's attention once again to the small monitor.

What felt like centuries later the copy of her timetable finally escaped the printers clutches. Mr. Monkey (she had read from his identification badge) handed her the paper along with a small silver key. She took both, looking up at him questioningly from the second item in her palm.

"To your locker," He explained gruffly, "it should be just outside your classroom, the number on the key and the lock should match."

"Thank you," Mizu said, tilting her head slightly in respect. She turned, glancing at the piece of paper in her hand. There was a map of the school, the man, Garp, had been kind enough to draw a circle around her next destination.

She steadily made her way through the migrating students to a large spiral staircase. It was obvious the steel structure was suppose to give a stylish ornate finish to the halls of Alabasta High but only succeeding in making the rest of the corridor look incredibly outdated. She ambled her way up and round the steps, looking down she could see clearly the tops of students heads through the many thousands of tiny holes beneath her feet. She was certain now that some sort of deity was looking down on her, making sure she chose to wear pants instead of a skirt this morning.

Under the realization of having narrowly avoided certain embarrassment she turned left at the top of the stairs, the floors were carpeted in a deep blue fuzz which was springy to the step.

Mizu smiled to herself slightly, Alabasta High must be one of the schools you read about in the paper which get low ratings. Often they cared more about appearance than students getting the grades beneficial to them. This led her to wonder about her remedial class, how many students would have to attend it, and for what reasons.

Mizu came to a long line of lockers, light blue in colour. She began searching along the lines of lockers for a lock with the same number as her key: 44970. Luckily the lockers were placed chronologically so it didn't take her too long to find it. Inside there were a number of pristine textbooks which were apparently for her. She checked her timetable and placed the right books into her backpack. Closing the locker she turned towards her classroom.

There was a throng of students outside of her classroom, she guessed their Teacher for Tutor hadn't unlocked the door for class yet. She settled near the back of the clump of students waiting to enter and sit down. There were certainly some strange students in her class, that's for sure.

* * *

Holly- I know, first chapter is pretty boring. Rome wasn't built in a day :)  
I was thinking of portraying Garp a lot more crazy than I did but he'll definitely be featured later again I promise! Plenty to look forward to in the next few chapters, The Strawhats, Law and co., Kidd, Heat, Wire. I have special plans for Killer :) I'm also going to be doing CP9 later on (not in that way you pervert), I was thinking of having The Arlong Pirates but I think CP9 reminds me more of a gang in general-

Kidd- Hurry and write the next chapter woman! I want to be featured already!

Holly- Kidd shush, I'm trying to get my readers excited! :(

Law- Don't mind him, he's scared One Piece fans will forget he exists. *smirks*

Kidd- The infamous Eustass "Captain" Kidd!? Legend in the New World already!? Who would forget me!?

Law- Well I'm sure many people would like to-

Holly- Feel free to review! *closes curtains over bickering*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- It'sa me! Mario!  
Law- *Incredulous stare*  
Holly- *Stomps on a turtle*  
Kidd- Holly's been working very hard on this chapter! It must be tiring writing about someone as awesome as me, right Holly?  
Holly- *Stands in toilet and pulls the chain* I'm late for my meeting at The Ministry of Magic!  
*Law and Kidd exchange glances*  
Law- This in no way proves your point Kidd.  
Kidd- DAMNIT!**

Chapter 2

She glanced about the many different students, grinning to herself that she at least wouldn't soak up all the attention like she would have at her old school. Where the other kids would accuse her hair of being a wig and play dot-to-dot on her face in biro. There were students with hair colours far stranger than red. One boy even had green hair! There were girls with pink hair too! And a boy with pink hair as well! This was all very exciting for her.  
She spied out of the corner of her eye another redhead, like herself, except his hair stuck straight up. Defying gravity, possibly trying to touch the heavens themselves. He turned around to talk to another boy beside him, whom was wearing a fuzzy white hat. He had no eyebrows. It took every proportion of willpower she had not to snort with laughter. There wasn't even a single hair which might hint he used to have eyebrows.  
It must be difficult to tell if he's angry or surprised. It wasn't until a few people around her started roaring with laughter that she realised her thoughts had left her mouth. She clapped her hands over her face. Praying the boy in question didn't hear her accidental criticism of his facial hair, or rather, lack of it. She turned to meet the gaze of the people who found she was quite comical, they were wiping tears out of their eyes. One of them being the boy with green hair from earlier.  
"You're funny!" One boy exclaimed, grinning so wide Mizu was worried he might be having some sort of premature stroke.  
"Hey, are you new?" A girl with ginger hair asked, she seemed intrigued. Mizu nodded slightly, taking in the girl. Everything from the amount of cleavage she was showing to the tattoo on her shoulder screamed bad news. However, she seemed genuine as she held her hand out for Mizu to shake it, "I'm Nami," She greeted, smiling cheerfully.  
"Saotome Mizu," Mizu said, grinning at her. Nami introduced the rest of her friends too. A boy with blond hair and an eyebrow which curled at the end so much it had a strong resemblance to a snail. His name was Sanji and he was definitely a pervert as he inhaled Mizu's scent through flared nostrils. Nami's fist had saved the day, launching upside Sanji's head to leave him flying backwards through the air. It was really quite majestic.  
Next there was Luffy, with the painful looking grin on his face. He had black hair covered by a tattered old straw hat that was apparently his treasure. Mizu greatly appreciated sentimentally valued items so she quickly accepted to be the boy's friend when he asked. He was very boisterous and simple-minded. He seemed more interested to see if Mizu had meat inside her backpack than actual conversation, which ended in him receiving the same fate as Sanji by Nami's fist. He didn't fly as gracefully as Sanji had, Mizu mentally noted.  
Next was Zoro, an apparent muscle-head. Mizu suspected he might have some sort of mental health issue by the bamboo swords at his waist. Didn't people only use 2? And why was he carrying them so freely around school? Surely it wasn't allowed. According to Nami he also had a terrible sense of direction, which unfortunately he'd over-heard her comment. They'd been in a heated argument ever since.  
The rest of Nami's friends introduced themselves while the ginger and the greenhead made noises like disgruntled rhinos at each other.  
There was Robin, the second female to the group, she was absolutely breathtaking. Olive skin and blue eyes with long dark hair. She had a strange laugh and a dark humour which made Mizu sweat slightly. Robin introduced Chopper, he was apparently a few years younger than them. He was very short, with sun-kissed skin and tufts of brown hair. He had huge adorable eyes. It took an awful lot of self-control not to jump on the boy and squeeze him, to see if he was a real or a teddy bear.  
The last person to Nami's strange group of friends was a boy called Usopp. Usopp had an incredible nose, it almost looked exactly like a pe- Mizu shook her head and continued to half-listen to the "mighty Usopp's" courageous tale.  
"SUPERRRRRRRRR!" Came a massive shouted to her immediate left, efficiently scaring the living daylights out of her. She turned to be met by a huge man in a Hawaiian shirt and black slacks, he was wearing sunglasses and his blue hair was styled in a duck-tail on the top of his head. Mizu gaped at him, this certainly wasn't easy on the eyes this early in the morning.  
As per-usual, her thoughts floated from her mouth before she was prepared. Mizu gulped as everyone around her burst into cascades of laughter. Even the man she accidentally insulted laughed. It was painfully obvious for Mizu that this was her Tutor, Mr. Cutty Flam.  
"AH!You must be the new girl! I'm your Tutor for this year! Call me Franky! What's your name?!" His worlds rolled off his tongue at a quick pace, it took her a few seconds to realise he asked a question.  
"Oh! Saotome Mizu, nice to meet you," She forced out, slapping an overly-bright smile on her face for conviction.  
The man, Franky, laughed again. He then turned to open the classroom door. "Hopefully we'll find you a seat!" He exclaimed, flinging the door open so the class could sift their way in.  
Mizu entered last, or rather was dragged in by an excitable Luffy. She didn't mind being dragged along, it was nice to have people want to befriend her, the only problem was that she preferred to be as reserved as possible. Noise and lots of people just wasn't Mizu's forte.  
Mizu was given a seat next to the window. She was in the 4th row next to the fluffy hatted boy she had seen earlier, the redheaded boy with no eyebrows was sat in front of her. If he at any point turned around Mizu wasn't sure if she could contain herself. She bit her lip, holding back her laughter at the sudden thought of him turning around to glare at her. Giving her the "angry eyebrows".  
After that thought she couldn't take it any more. She burst into laughter halfway through Franky reading the bulletin to the class. Everyone turned and stared. Of course since the redhead joined in on the wide-eyed look of concern it made her laugh even harder. Tears began streaming down her face.  
"D-Don't mind me," She stammered out before snorting with laughter again.  
Luffy took it upon himself to join in, though it was clear there was no real joke to laugh at. He was soon shut up by a "light tap" to the head from Nami. The boy next to her with the fluffy hat had an ugly frown on his face while he stared at her. She must have told him so between giggles or he had an innate ability to read thoughts because he frowned deepened further. Mizu thought his vision was going to burn through her head, like he was trying to see what was so funny inside her head.  
Mizu calmed down eventually, rubbing tears from her face. The nerves of the day back at school must be getting to her. Franky continued with the bulletin but who knows what it might have said, everyone was still staring at Mizu with shock and apprehension.  
She herself was sat there calmly, grinning down at the table as she continued to think of eye-brow related things. She wasn't a bad person, but it had been months since she had properly conversed with people who weren't family or telemarketers.  
She was broken from her musing of drawing eyebrows on babies when Franky left the room and everyone surrounding her burst into conversation. A lot of her classmates were shooting her odd looks, like she'd just grown another eye on her forehead in the space of 4 seconds.  
It was unnerving how they stared.

**Holly- Okay, so I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you all laughed at the "angry eyebrows" as much as I did. Poor Mizu doesn't get out much you see.  
Law- Neither do you...  
Holly- *coughs* well anyway! I hope you all enjoyed. Anyone else freaking out about exam results coming soon? Review pretty please!  
Kidd- I'm not writing you a review *angry pout face*  
Holly- Well I think Law will, tehe!  
Law- *Snickers* "angry eyebrows"  
Holly- And anyway I-KYAAAAA! MOTH! MOTH! *Jumps under covers*  
Law- *follows suit*  
Holly- *pokes head out* Kidd! Kill it, kill it!  
Kidd- Sorry ladies and gentlemen, it appears we're having technical issues-  
Holly- I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Greetings earthlings! I'm in a marvellous mood today so I decided to get cracked on with typing up a new chapter for you all :)  
Law- At least someone's happy, isn't that right Kidd? *Smirks*  
Kidd- *angry pout* Shaddup Trafalala!  
Law- *eyebrow twitches in annoyance*  
**

* * *

****Chapter 3  
  
Law glanced over to the girl on his left, she seemed to seize up slightly with all the stares she was receiving. He couldn't blame them all for staring, _what was she laughing about anyway_? He glanced at her again, this time a hand slammed down on the desk between him and the girl. Surprising him slightly.

It was Luffy, showing off those pearly white teeth of his in one of those terrific smiles. The boy was grinning at Mizu, whom he had just scared into apparent oblivion. She stared at her 'demonic' classmate with wide eyes, like he was a force to be reckoned with, but this only lasted a brief few seconds.

She returned Luffy's smile, though her own wasn't face-splittingly wide. "What's up Luffy?" She asked, turning her body round so she could sit sideways in her chair, giving Luffy her whole attention. Law couldn't help but notice her unusual attire, baggy red and white combat pants tucked into knee high leather boots. She had a white tank top and a black cardigan, rolled up to her elbows, showing off many colourful friendship bracelets. She also had a wide-brimmed black hat on top of her violently red wavy hair.

"What was so funny?" Luffy asked, he seemed riddled with his own curiosity, bouncing on the balls of his feet in anticipation for the answer. Law himself waited for her answer with bated breath. Looking out of the corner of his eye he could see several emotions flicker across her face. Shock, surprise, guilt. _Guilt_? Law turned his head back towards her, narrowing his eyes slightly.

_What would she have to be guilty about in laughing_? _Laughing at someone_? Law's eyes narrowed further, the suspicions he had being fed hungrily by his own unease and paranoia. She had better not have been laughing at him, that would not make Trafalgar Law a happy bunny. Not at all.

When her eyes suddenly flicked to stare at the back of Eustass Kidd's head then back to Luffy, guilt seemed to have multiplied in those caramel-coloured eyes. "N-nothing Luffy," She said, figiting uncomfortably in her plastic chair, "I was thinking of a joke?"

_So she was laughing at Eustass_? This surprised Law slightly, most people were entirely frightened by even the thought of Eustass Kidd. He had a foul temperament, he wasn't sociable in the slightest and he liked to make others feel his own pain. Law was brought out of his musing by Luffy's poor detective skills.

"OOH! Tell me the joke! Tell me the joke!" Luffy commanded, his curiosity level had peaked and there was positively no stopping him from getting the answer he wanted. That was the worst thing about Monkey D Luffy. If he wanted something he would get it, by any means necessary.

Mizu's expression became vacant, but her eyes were practically flickering with her own thoughts as she racked her brain for a decent enough joke to satisfy Luffy and avoid unnecessary conflict with the boy in front who's name she probably didn't even know. A light bulb practically sparked above her head.  
"How many babies does it take to tile a roof?" Mizu asked Luffy, smiling pleasantly. Law ran the question over in his own head. _Was this a morbid joke_? Law waited for her answer after Luffy's own lame attempts to get the answer right. "Depends how thin your slice them" She said simply.

Law couldn't help but snort slightly, this was nothing compared to Luffy who possibly guffawed. He ran to his own seat on the other side of the class to share the joke with Nami and the others.

Law saw the girl beside him sigh with relief at Luffy's leave, he smirked, _she's a terrible liar _he thought. _Let's have some fun._

"Did your parents never tell you that laughing at others is rude?" He drawled, capturing her attention in a heartbeat. Her posture stiffened significantly, wide golden eyes looked up into his own. She seemed surprised, and almost... _angry_? Law frowned. Maybe the question wasn't as light-hearted as he had hoped.  
Suddenly she brightened, a grin tugging at her features. "Curiosity killed the cat, and you should know as well as I do that satisfaction doesn't bring the dead back to life," She said, smiling up at him amusedly.

Law blinked, _how did she know my motive_? He stared at her, not letting his emotionless mask break and give away his thoughts. He decided to use a different tactic. He turned and looked to the back of Eustass Kidd, who was currently scribbling away at drawings of pipes and gears in his notebook. The girl followed suit, biting her lip under the pressure she was in.

"The eyebrows?" Law questioned quietly beside her. He turned to meet her gaze with a evil grin on his face.

She looked at him like he had just said something blasphemous, but her lip twitched. This gave Law everything he needed to know. _Yes, a terrible liar.  
_  
"I'd appreciate Miss, if you avoid laughing at 'such things'", Law insinuated with his fingers, "in the future. My friend you see is very sensitive of the subject." Law had warned in a low tone to avoid Kidd overhearing their conversation.

The girl nodded slowly turning to look at Eustass' back again. "I take it, it wasn't intentional then?" She asked, looking at Law again. Law simply shook his head and turned back to his notebook, where he was currently doodling a polar bear.

He hadn't long picked up his pen when their next teacher burst into the room, startling everyone. It was Mr. Jango. He strolled into the room backwards, tilting his hat forward so it shadowed his face. Law inwardly sighed, Geography was something that would never interest him.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside for October, the sun was shining brightly and was quite warm. It sparkled against the dewy lawn of their school. It seemed nearly everyone confined behind the relentless windows of the classroom was gazing outside with awe and yearning. Law wasn't interested in the outdoors today, not even in the slightest. A sleepless night and lack of caffeine in his system made it difficult to think of the suns harsh rays, let alone actually look at them.

It was hard to believe it was still first period, on Monday. Law would give his own mother to be able to return to bed at this second. He yawned quietly into his outstretched hand. His eyelids felt heavy, Mr. Jango's boring explanation of why Africa was a continent and not a country went completely ignored. It was not enough to penetrate into Law's sleepy train of thought.

He vaguely noticed the new girl beside him had actually been taking notes of this lecture, if he had not been so tired, he might have been impressed. When Jango had entered the room earlier Law thought her eyes might fall out of her shocked facial features. He grinned thinking back at the memory, yawning again. _She hasn't seen anything yet. _Law thought, thinking of the other teachers which came to the remedial class.

Suddenly, a hand was waving an object in his face. He flinched slightly, not expecting someone to disturb his musings. It was her. She smiled when Law captured her gaze. Law looked at what she had now shoved into his hand. _Medication_? Law was bemused, staring at the foil and plastic. Did he look like he was in pain? Law stared back at her again, she snickered at his quietly. She picked up her pen and wrote along the bottom of a page in Law's notebook. -_Caffeine pills. Take 2.- _Law stared again at the little package which was self-proclaimed as PROPLUS in small red font on the silver foil.

Law reached into his backpack which was open underneath his chair. His hand returned after pulling out his acquired possession. A bottle of water. He'd be kidding himself if he thought he could take the tablets dry. After taking the pills he returned the small packaging back to the girl. Only then did it hit him. _I don't even know her name_. He had heard her give a self-introduction earlier but he hadn't been paying attention. People don't often interest Law, but now he had accepted pills, drugs even, from a girl he didn't know the name of.

* * *

**Holly- Ohhhh Law accepting drugs from strangers is bad ;)  
Kidd- HAHAHA! What if Law took Viagra! That would be hilarious!  
Holly- I'll consider adding it into the story :)  
****Law- *eyebrow twitches in annoyance*  
Holly- I'm sorry Law-Law, but it's so funny when you lose your cool!  
~Thanks to those who reviewed, I practically jumped out of bed this morning because of the emails I received on my iPad from it. Really inspired me to write another chapter. Keep 'em coming :D oxox**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Kidd: BACK AGAIN?!  
Holly: Shhhhhhhh! Spongebob is on. *Stares at TV*  
Kidd: Aren't you a little old for cartoons?  
Law: Silence Eustass, it's getting to the good part.  
Kidd: YOU TOO?!  
Holly: Kidd, sit down, shut up and eat your damn crabby patty!  
I hope everyone is feeling grand! 3**

Chapter 4  
  
_Who needs friends_? Never had she been particularly sociable.

Many bridges had been burned over the years. Too many. Breaking friendships, relationships with people, it hurt. Every single time it hurt. It comes to a point in every persons life that you just have to give up. Give up on having friendships and relations with people because it's more often than not easier, and a lot less painful. You no longer have to be paranoid about what people's true feelings about you are, and you don't have to worry about 'being stabbed in the back'.

Everyone is two-faced, everyone has things they hate, everyone has skeletons in their closet. But that's all okay. Realising these things sooner, rather than later about a person, makes the whole 'realisation process' a lot less hard. Not to say all people are the same, every person is different, unique even. This however makes it more difficult to see the bad things in others, especially when other emotions like love and adoration get in the way of you seeing what's actually there.

It's better to be alone._ Alone_? She smiles, she couldn't be alone even if she tried, that didn't stop her however from feeling lonely at times.

In this classroom there were 29 students, not including herself. She still felt lonely, but this loneliness was not enough to make her desire to have any friendships. Not _real _friendships anyway. She couldn't expect people to understand her, that ship had set sail a long time ago. It wasn't anyone's fault, not even her own. It's easier this way. And less painful.

The day dragged it's hind-legs sluggishly along, making Mizu fidget in impatience. She was silently praying to some unknown Lord of Time. Hoping he would swoop down and force across the minuscule hands of the infuriating clock that was laughing in her face, so then they could all go home.

_Home. _She smirked to herself, tapping her fingers against her chin in thought. Home is where a person naively felt safe from every danger. Sometimes if a person was unfortunate enough, the dangers would be inside the home itself. Mizu knew this well.

Her own home now she's lived in for nearly 3 years. It felt safer than any other place on earth. With multiple locks on the front door and windows she could sleep soundly every single night, and so could the other occupants of Number 17 Luthor Street.

Sharing a house with 3 other people had been difficult at first, Mizu was used to retiring to her room for most of the day, seeing and speaking to no one. Now with other voices to be heard, voices that more often than not relied on her, she couldn't ignore them. As time passed she grew out of her own shell, not having to resist ignoring them any more. Not because the voices had gone away but because she wanted to listen to them and spend time with the people whom the voices came from.

She missed being at home. After spending so much of her time there she wanted to go back, back to the place with the utmost safety and cushioned atmosphere that only a home could have. She missed the voices too, though most times during the day some of the voices would be absent. Now she was absent too and it was a strange feeling, not having to wait around for people. People who would always, _always _return at the right time. Like clockwork.

Law glanced to his left side. The girl seemed to be so far away, the vacant look in her bright golden eyes could only be described as distant. It was only third period of the day, this might have sounded better if had even started yet, they were still waiting for their next assigned teacher.

They had just finished having an hour of Biology with Mr. Rilluk. Biology was Law's favourite subject, as was Science. Relying on facts alone both subjects were always quick to grasp his attention. He wasn't against theories per se but in Law's opinion the world was a much better place with viable evidence to go by.

He was all about order, facts and proof. He liked to be in control of what happened and what he knew. This was a lifestyle he had adopted after growing up in the dark. Not the cold, black, endlessness that one would imagine. The darkness where everything can be seen but not understood.

During Biology Mr. Rilluk had made everyone find a partner to work with in labelling the Human Skeleton. Law had noticed briefly as he had made a bee-line towards Eustass that the girl was left to partner with Basil Hawkins. No one usually approached him usually because of his creepy aura and strange mannerisms.

After the lesson during the 15 minute break, the pairing, even though they barely spoke a word, were sitting together. Hawkins was reading the girl's tarot cards for her. (One of Hawkins' peculiar hobbies.) What ever he told her it mustn't have been good, if the horror that flashed across her face was anything to go by.

Law had scoffed slightly at her reaction and Hawkins' deadly serious facial expression. _Who actually believes that stuff?_ It was all useless in his own opinion, tarot cards, crystal balls, all that had to do with divination was utterly ridiculous. He wouldn't judge the girl however for believing Hawkins, the guy was unnerving and if it had been Law himself in her place, he hated to admit it, but even he would have been slightly deterred.

Now she was next to him, looking as if she was thousands of miles away, in a distant realm. Law decided to take advantage of her mental absence and examine her face some more.

Freckles. Lots of freckles. Dusting her skin delicately on every piece of f flesh she had on show. Law was sure that a person with so many freckles plaguing their skin shouldn't look in the least attractive. This girl was different, the freckles which glittered over her ivory skin complimented with her complexion in perfect harmony.

"Thank you," Law said, blinking himself when the words escaped his mouth. They seemed to plunge straight into her daydream, dragging her back to reality with a start. She looked bewildered, staring at him as if he was in some new light.

"For what?" She asked confusedly, staring up at him with those golden orbs that could easily dazzle any person with the chance of seeing into them.

Law stared back, licking his lips slightly before he next spoke. "For... The pills," He said hesitantly, mentally reprimanding himself for not thinking of this conversation before starting it. The few seconds that passed seemed to last an eternity as she still looked up at him, letting the words sink into her slightly dazed thought track. Law felt himself getting slightly nervous as she stared. _What's wrong with me?_

Then she smiled. It was a simply gesture. The effect it had was astounding. Everything seemed to have a sudden brightness that wasn't there before. It was beautiful and it washed away every uneasy feeling that Law had had previously.

"It was nothing, honest," She said, still beaming up at him. Law had never felt better for showing his gratitude. Usually the small 2 worded task gave him a bitter after-taste in his mouth. He was glad he had said it because honestly, he did feel a lot better after taking what she had given him.

He held out his right hand in offering, "Trafalgar Law," he self-proclaimed. Self-introduction wasn't something he often enjoyed doing, his name was albeit very strange and he wasn't keen on people making fun of him. He point-blank refused to get embarrassed about it right now and, he found out he didn't need to.

She took his hand and shook it, her smile brightening further. "Saotome Mizu," She returned.

**Kidd- LAW HAS A CRUSH! LALALALALA!  
Law- Silence Eustass.  
Holly- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) I just finished this after going to the cinema to see The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones, it was brilliant I recommend it!  
Law- I recall you getting freaked out and choking at the dog scene *Evil smirk*  
Kidd- Yeah Holly you wuss! It was a 12a!  
Holly- I don't like really graphic gore :'(  
Reviews please! xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Double update! It seems that at a frightening 1am a most magnificent beast entered my territory in search of a person to partake in an adventure! I had to decline, unfortunately. But now here I am! Wide awake and full of ideas!  
Kidd- It was a moth and you nearly cried.  
Holly- IT WAS SCARY THOUGH! I NEARLY DIED!  
Law- It was a big moth... Holly was brave enough to kill it herself.  
Kidd- Destroying half of her bedroom in the process!  
Holly- It WAS a big moth...**

* * *

Chapter 5

She was fascinating, really. Law couldn't help but stare at her every now and again as they were listening to Mr. Shanks' lecture on Romanticism. She was taking notes again, her green biro scrawling avidly across the lined paper.

Law hadn't taken any notes himself, Art didn't interest him in the slightest. Unless of course you count Vincent Van Gogh cutting off his own earlobe, gruesome stories were always welcomed by Trafalgar Law.

He was beginning to wonder what the girl's ambitions were for the future, she seemed to be keen in every subject. Law didn't have any ambitions himself, he knew what he liked and disliked in the academic world, but he would never feel good enough to do well in them. Not good enough in the sense he was feeling unwell but that he didn't have any self-confidence.

Of course he didn't let others know that about him. He refused to show weakness, not any more. He was a free man now, to do as he pleased. He smirked to himself at this thought, _a free man...  
_

* * *

They were starting to paint now after the lecture, experimenting with unmixed pallets of oil paints. They were using very fine paintbrushes along the paper, their objective to paint an object which was placed in front of them by Mr. Shanks.

She and Law were sharing a mug between them for their visual. It was a nice mug, well made with oranges and greens that ran together beautifully. She was pleased that Shanks had given them something colourful to work from, he was a nice man.

He was the one whom she had her enrolment meeting with in the beginning, he had been very patient and didn't ask too many questions that were difficult to answer. The head teacher, Mr. Sengoku had been the one to ask those sorts of questions...

She soon figured out that her painting skills weren't exactly "up to scratch". She had never been much of an artist. Mizu had thought that now she was older another attempt would prove better, she was mistaken.

She looked to her right and looked at Law's painting and snorted, this caught the painting's owner's attention. He frowned the smallest of frown at her laughter. His painting was a twisted murky blob of brown where the paints had ran together, there was a white patch to the left side indicating where the handle is.

"I'm sorry," Mizu said, grinning in amusement still, "I don't think we're meant to be artists," she explained, laughing now.

Law looked at her own horrid painting and smiled slightly himself, mirth glinted through his grey-blue eyes. "I don't suppose we are, Mizu," He answered smoothly but with clear amusement ringing in his slightly monotone voice.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone by smoothly, it seemed to have gone slightly faster than usual. Sleepiness was starting to creep up on Law again now as they walked to their lockers. He thought bitterly of the bus he and Eustass would have to wait for, _at least it's not raining._

He noticed Mizu putting her books away in a locker he presumed was her own and decided to follow suit. After closing his locker door he turned and met Mizu's gaze, she smiled at him brightly. Law walked over with his hands in his pockets, "how are you getting home?" He asked, curious.

She answered by jangling a bunch of key in his face, a car key. _She knew how to drive? _She grinned at his calculating facial expression, "do you walk out the back or the front?" She asked, referring to the back and front entrances to the school.

"Back," He answered simply, "Waiting for Eustass first," He said, smirking at her questioning facial expression. He nodded his head towards the other flame-haired, currently putting his books in his own locker. She gawked, which only made Law's smirk widen. "Sure you want to walk with us?"

She turned and nodded as Eustass approached. "Let's get going Trafalgar" Eustass called from the slight distance, he didn't seem to be in a good mood.

"Come on," Law said, and she followed, walking to his left side. Law marvelled at her height, he didn't notice it while sat next to her but she was definitely one of the shortest in their class. She didn't even reach his shoulder, not to mention he always walked slightly slouched.

He noticed as they neared Eustass that he was staring at Mizu inquisitively. Law couldn't blame him, this has to be the first time another person has joined in their walk to the back gates. And, of course, she was the new girl.

They walked in silence through the labyrinth of hallways and staircases until they reached the parking lot at the back of the school. Mizu waved to us as she walked towards the other side of the lines of shiny vehicles, "I'll see you both tomorrow!" She called, smiling happily.

Eustass and Law waved back, continuing their slow paced journey to the bus stop. Law smiled slightly to himself, she must have taken slightly to Eustass if she was no longer laughing about the whole "eyebrow affair".

"Who was that?" Eustass asked gruffly as they exited the gates and turned left down the wide pathway. Law stared at him, he must not have noticed their was even a new student in their class at all today, that could only mean...

"You were smoking up before school again?" Law asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He couldn't reprimand him, he often smoked it himself, never before school though. People could notice.

"Only a little," Eustass replied, completely undeterred. "So she's new then?" He asked, obviously assuming that was the case. Law nodded in response, avoiding the man's gaze as he was sure Kidd was only going to start drawing to conclusions of why they were walking together. "She seems nice."

Law turned his head sharply, staring at Eustass like he had grown an extra head. _Nice?! _He practically screeched in his mind. Since when did Eustass Kidd think someone was nice? _Don't tell me... _"Do you find her attractive Eustass?" Law asked hesitantly. They had never had a conversation of who or what they liked in females. Law had assumed a long time ago that they were both virgins and that was the way it was going to stay, for a long time at least.

They had both proclaimed a long time ago things like love and other pathetic emotions only get you in trouble, which they both wanted to avoid. He noticed Eustass staring at him now like he had some sort of deformity spontaneously appear.

"What?!" Kidd asked, clearly startled by the question. He still stared at Law but answered his question, sincerely. "No, it's just been a long time since anyone's smiled at me like that, you know?"  
Law nodded, he knew exactly what Eustass meant, he had felt it himself. "Besides," Kidd continued, looking away in... _Embarrassment? _"I don't like women in that way."

_That would explain a lot. _Kidd turned to meet Law's gaze again and Law grinned a him, a rarely used expression, "I knew it you fudge-packer." Law laughed slightly. He then moved swiftly to avoid a poorly thrown punch, he turned to meet Kidd's relieved facial expression and he smiled slightly himself.

* * *

**Holly- Yay, friends forever! I hope you guys liked this ending, I got the idea from when one of my good friends told me they were gay. :) I apologise in my previous chapter I didn't show where the character POV switches but I hope you guys could tell. I fell asleep halfway through writing this one.**

**Kidd- Who's a sleepy head? *Baby talk***

**Holly- *points proudly* TRAFALGAR LAW!**

**Kidd- *Nods in agreement*  
Law- *sleeping*  
Holly- Let's give him whiskers!  
Kidd- I'll get the sharpie!**  
**Reviews please! Love you all lots like Jelly Tots! oxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- I'm on a role today!  
Law- Not a bread roll I hope...  
Holly and Kidd- *Exchange glances*  
Holly- *coughs* anyway! I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Peaking through the plum-coloured velvet curtains Mizu gazed at the sea of people before the stage, certainly more than she was used to. She couldn't help but feel excited however, quivering at the success tonight was going to be for her, and for her partners she worked with.

"Doffy it seems like quite the turn out already!" Mizu exclaimed, pulling away from the curtains to face her flamboyant manager. He was wearing his usual pink feathered jacket, open to reveal his sun-kissed muscled torso, he had on black PVC trousers which clung to him like a second skin and silver, slightly plat-formed boots.

Said man was called Donquixote Donflamingo, owner and manager of the club For Your Eyes Only. Recently the place had taken some dramatic changes such as new furnishing, paint and more to attract new life to their club. Their managed seemed to be thrilled with the turn out so far, the night was still young and it was a Monday too.

Usually their club on Monday nights would be void of life, now it was stacked full of excited customers, buying rounds of drinks and waiting eagerly for the show to begin. The clubs DJ Apoo had chosen some classical Jazz music to play while everyone got ready for the show to begin.

Their manager was currently grinning happily, his eyes gleaming brightly from behind his usual sunglasses. Dozens of females were currently scrambling about on stage, rushing to get their make-up touched up or getting fitted with costumes. Mizu was ready herself though she wasn't going on stage until the first 2 acts had finished.

She was waiting patiently, her dancing partner Nojiko stood next to her, fiddling with the ends of her aqua blue hair. They were wearing matching costumes, they would have been identical if not for their differing skin tones and hair colours. Nojiko had bronze shimmering skin that many women would kill for.

Donflamingo had insisted they dance together, they didn't understand it at first, but after many successful shows together they realised that like fire and ice, they harmonized together perfectly. She was easy to get on with as well Mizu had realized after time, they were both reserved people, preferring for their friendship to stay in their work place.

Nojiko was older than Mizu by nearly 2 years, she was in her second year of College learning how to be a hairdresser. Mizu hadn't understood at first why someone would like to cut hair for a living, after watching Nojiko do her hair for her in the mirror so many times she had decided that Nojiko really does have a passion for what she does, and that's all the mattered.

Her and Nojiko scooted off to the sidelines as the first act was about to begin, keeping out of sight so the audience wouldn't see them but so they could see the first act. Donflamingo had the idea of having the show inspired by Old Theatre and the dances featured in them.

The first act was a line dance of 12 women, wearing identical long flowing white skirts which came to the ankles, they had lots of layers. They all had on black knee high leather boots underneath the skirts and on top they had cream coloured bodices. They were all lined, linking their arms together, waiting for the curtains to open.

The lights dimmed to a deep orange glow throughout the club and the voices beyond the velvet curtains came to a hush as the show was about to begin. The curtains opened swiftly, silently and bright white spot lights came on, illuminating the women before the crowd. Their were a few wolf-whistles from the audience as the women smiled dazzlingly at them.

Apoo started up the music, they followed the beat swiftly, lifting their legs together in synchronization. Their legs got higher and higher and the music went on, showing more of the many frilled layers underneath the skirts. The crowd was whistling and catcalling, enjoying the first set. Suddenly the music's beat changed, all the women's clothes fell off revealing black leather corsets and thongs. Needless to say, the all-male crowd went wild.

* * *

Under the bright white spotlight, marching towards the pole with Nojiko beside her. They were taking their time, letting the audience wait with bated breath and to stare at their long legs behind the fishnet stockings. They had on a black blazer with coat tails which covered their underwear, it was done up at the front by a single button, enough to hide their cleavage by showing of a slit of corset-covered torso and underwear, both in glowingly white material. They each had a silver baton in hand.

When the reached the centre stage they both smiled alluringly towards the gathering of male strangers. They returned the favour by not blinking, giving the duo their rapt attention. The crowd had multiplied since the first act. Mizu willed herself to stay calm, envisioning all the perverted men surrounding the stage to be mere bunny rabbits.

That thought gave her more confidence. The music increased it's pace and they started to dance gracefully in their high heels, tossing the baton into the air in different formations flawlessly. The bunny rabbits' eyes never left them, soaking in every part of their act that they could.

The music suddenly stopped, turning to face each other Mizu and Nojiko threw their batons to the sides of the stage and ripped off their blazers, breaking the buttons in the process. A new song had started, something more rhythmical with a faster pace, the crowd was cheering, whistling at them. They paid no attention as the pole descended from the ceiling, and they made their way towards each other. They tangled legs and tongues with the pole in-between them, like fire and ice they harmonized beautifully, making the perfect lesbian act.

* * *

They scrubbed their teeth in the toilets back stage, trying to flush out each other's saliva while the 4th act took the stage. Their act had been extremely successful, they had lists of tables asking for lap dances during the next few sets. Neither Mizu nor Nojiko complained, needing the money, kissing each other however was something that neither of them would get used to.

After cleaning their mouths out they strolled through the crowds, fulfilling the requests of many perverted, needy men as they passed. Mizu was used to the leering by now, it was much easier to go through than judgemental stares. A million times easier in fact.

By the time she reached back stage again her butt was slapped raw and her underwear was filled with dozens of pieces of paper. She sat at her changing table behind the stage and counted it all out.

£650. _£650?! _She stared at the money, they had obviously attracted a lot more costumers than usual but this was astounding. She recalls one man, staring at her with a calculating expression on his face stuffing a wad into her thong, at the time she had assumed it was a few £5 notes... She gaped still then she heard a swift clacking coming towards her. It was Nojiko.

When she neared the table she slammed her hand down on the table with her own earnings. "So it wasn't just me?" She asked, sounding somewhat relieved. Mizu stared at her. _Nojiko too? _She looked back at her money and scooped it all together.

"We should check if they're real or not," She said, making her way towards the bathroom, the room with the brightest light. They stood under the lamps and held up each of the crisp £50 notes, only seeing the Queen's face in a watermark through the glare on the paper.

This wasn't the first time this had happened, having to check if money was real because they had earned so much. They decided not to think about it, they got changed, paid Donflamingo their house fee's and decided to go home.

Mizu gave Nojiko a lift home as spending that time figuring out if the money was fake had made her miss the last bus home. She lived over the other side of town, usually Mizu wouldn't have been pleased about giving her a lift home as it meant she would be back late. This time, she had easily earned 5 times as much as she usually would and it felt brilliant.

They listened to the radio on the way to Nojiko's house. Both of them grinning at the prospect of money to spend. "What are you gunna spend your money on, Nojiko?" Mizu asked, turned her indicators on to signal turning left.

"I have no idea, I might take my little sister out for a meal if I get the chance. You've met her right? She's in your class?" Nojiko questioned, facing Mizu. Mizu continued looking forward, giving the road her attention as they came up to a round-a-bout.

One past it she turned to Nojiko slightly and grinned, "You should have told me sooner, Nami right? The one with the tattoos?" She asked.

Nojiko sighed, rolling her eyes. She ran her finger across where her own tattoos were, covered at the moment by concealer for work. Mizu knew about her tattoos for a while. "Yeah, she looks like such a trouble maker, but she's a good kid, it's hard to believe she's nearly 16," Nojiko said with a far off look in her eyes.

Mizu knew she was thinking about their mother, Bellemere. "Take her to the Baratie? I heard it's best restaurant in town and that Sanji guy, her friend works there too so you might get a discount," Mizu said, winking at her.

"I'll see," Nojiko said laughing, they had pulled up outside her house by now. It was a modern block of flats situated in one the the nicer parts of this side of Grandline City. "I'll see you tomorrow," Nojiko said, waving as she closed the car door. Mizu waved back and then took off, ready for a well deserved night's sleep when she got home.

* * *

**Holly- This was the hardest chapter to write so far :( I hope I did it justice. I want ice cream and kittens. Oh and reviews! Reviews are good too! ;)  
Law- You already have a kitten?  
Holly- Captain Cuttlefish isn't a kitten any more :( he's all big and manly now. I love him still but I want more kitties because you can never have too many :)  
Law- *raises eyebrow* Captain Cuttlefish?  
Kidd- *sneezes* 1 cat is more than enough!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- *Dancing around to Matt and Kim*  
Kidd- You can't dance! AHAHA!  
Holly- I know but I'm in such a good mood! Mumma bought me a One Piece note book today when she was out on one of her adventures :)  
Law- Are we in it?  
Holly- Pssshhhh NO! Strawhats all the way :D  
Kidd and Law- *disappointed pouts***

* * *

Chapter 7

_What time is it? _Law's eyes flickered open only to shut again. The bright rays of sunshine were glaring at him through the slits in the blinds. He groaned and rolled over, his arm hit something warm and fleshy. He jumped backwards, head bumping into the wall behind him. He hissed slightly, rubbing the back of his head, relaxing only when he saw it was Eustass next to him.

He briefly remembered Eustass pushing him against the wall last night, refusing to sleep on the floor again. _How long have I been out? _He glanced at the clock, only to have the angry red numbers on the analogue piece of crap inform him they were already 10 minutes late for school.

"EUSTASS GET UP!" Law screeched hoarsely, clambering off the bed in a rush to get dressed, not bothering to get out clean clothes but using the ones on the floor from the day before. Eustass grunted, facing the clock as well. He shot up like he had gotten an electric shock.

Their rushing around would have been very comical if not for the impending doom hanging over their heads. After Tutor on a Tuesday morning they always had History with Mr. Borsalino, whom, not only was a tight ass in general but was very susceptible to giving detention to those who were late to his classes.

Kidd angrily combed him hair upwards in it's usual style while eating a bowl of cheerios as Law set to work on using the bathroom. In the tiny one bedroom apartment it seemed impossible to find anything in a rush. By the time they eventually burst out of the red painted (and slightly pealing) front door they had 10 minutes to get to school before their History lesson started.

It was at least a 25 minute walk to get there. They ran to the lifts and angrily jabbed at buttons repetitively until the lift pinged, opening doors and they jumped in, headed downward. Practically running on the spot they jumped out of the steel doors as soon as they opened, startling an old lady in the process. "Sorry Mrs. Kanto!" Law called behind him as they took off at a fast pace. They only heard wheezy laughing behind them in reply.

Stopping at the small board down the road they checked the bus times quickly, only to find the next bus wasn't for another 10 minutes. That option being out they charged down the street path, jumping out of the way of people and children as they ran mindlessly towards their school.

They had taken several short-cuts through alleyways and over brick walls but by the time they reached the back gates they were both breathless and out of time. 5 minutes late. Law clutched his ribs, gasping as they stood in the centre of the car park, to his right he noticed Eustass was in no better condition than he was.

They trudged grudgingly towards the school, weaving between parked cars, dragging their feet as they made their way towards what was inevitably going to be Hell for the next hour. Law was making his way ahead of Eustass between the last row of cars before the back doors to the school when he noticed his name being called behind him.

"Hey Law! The new kid is asleep in her car..." Kidd trailed off, pointing towards a small yellow vehicle. Law squinting, noticing the red hair through the wind-shield. He back tracked towards Eustass, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Should we wake her?" Law asked, it was a pointless question however as Kidd was already making his way towards the car. He followed uncertainly, not sure if wasting any more time was a good idea. Kidd tapped on the window to the car, disturbing the female redhead from her slumber.

She turned her head to look up at Eustass, shielding her eyes with her right arm from the sun. She yawned, "What time is it?" She asked sleepily. Upon hearing from Eustass that she was late she sat bolt upright, clawing her keys out of the ignition and grabbing her bag off the passenger seat.

She had just slammed the car door shut and was locking it when Law noticed something that definitely shouldn't be there. It was when Kidd started laughing that he knew he definitely wasn't mistaken. It would appear they weren't the only ones with a bad start this morning.

Mizu turned towards them, looking so innocently confused that Law couldn't help but feel a little guilty. This didn't stop his own laughter however. He instead pointed towards what was amusing him and Eustass so much.

* * *

Mizu looked down to her trousers, or what were supposed to be trousers at least. Blue flannel material with yellow ducks on stared right back at her. She felt heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment. She had already clued on to the fact that she had forgotten her hat this morning but this was ridiculous.

The pyjama bottoms clashed so glaringly obvious against her black knee high boots they were tucked into and her black t-shirt that she felt like dying on the spot. The plan was to avoid stares not encourage them even further.

She looked to the two boys before her, each of them wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Her blush deepened further. Suddenly a thought that was nagging at the back of her mind hit her over the head like a two-tonne truck. "We're still late!" She shrieked at them, successfully shutting them up and slapping looks of pain and fear into their expressions.

They darted into the back doors and through the maze of corridors towards their classroom. Upon reaching their target they each wrenched open their lockers grabbing the assigned books they needed. Mizu didn't have time to check over the timetable so instead decided upon taking all of them, struggling to stuff them into her bag.

After slamming her locker shut she met Eustass and Law in front of the classroom door, they both looked unwilling to knock upon the dark blue painted wood. Mizu decided to rap her own fist upon the door, she was too tired and too stressed to care about the bollocking that was likely to come.

* * *

Law watched with horror as the door was opened by the dreaded man himself, Mr. Borsalino. His heart felt like it had stopped as he waited in anticipation and fear for the man to suss out the scene before him.

When his mouth opened Law cringed back slightly, as did Eustass. He was suddenly glad that no one in the class room could see the expressions on their faces. Mizu being closest to the man, she got the full wrath of his reprimanding. Law watched her in admiration as she didn't even bat an eyelash under the torrent of lecture that spewed from the wretched man's mouth.

When he had finally paused for breath Mizu opened her own mouth. "I'm sorry Sir, it was my fault the three of us are late. I had a flat tire this morning and these two were kind enough to help me as I didn't know how to change it on my own. I apologize," She said, bowing deeply to him. _And I thought she couldn't lie, _Law thought in awe.

"Very well, then I won't be giving any punishment, as long as this incident won't happen again. And it won't, will it, Miss Saotome?" Mr. Borsalino asked, he seemed to deflate from his earlier anger. This was unexpected. _A soft spot for helpless women?_

"No Sir," Mizu said, shaking her head. Mr. Borsalino led them into the classroom and they went to their seats. There were several cat calls of 'Nice pyjamas' and duck noises as Mizu walked in front of Law. He noticed her head lower slightly in shame.

"SILENCE!" Mr. Borsalino screamed at the class, instantly having the effect of pursing every single pair of lips in the room. The 3 of them now seated pulled out their books and pens for the lesson, glad to no longer be the centre of attention.

Law noticed Mizu next to him still looking uncomfortable in her attire and he smirked. When she opened her note book he bought his pen down on the surface of the paper before her, startling her slightly. He scrawled away in black ink -_Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will be wearing the same thing tomorrow.-_

She scoffed quietly and the words he had written but she turned at him and smiled, there was so much relief and happiness splayed across every inch of her face that Law's heart gave a strange squeeze of happiness that he had never felt before.

He smiled back, a small smile but honest nonetheless. _So this is how it feels to make another person happy..._

* * *

**Holly- Yay for cute bits! :)  
Law- Do you own pyjama bottoms like that Holly-ya?  
Holly- No, mine are purple with rainbow stars on them *happy face*  
Kidd- You're so lame...  
Holly- Jealousy isn't attractive Eustass.  
It was fun writing this chapter :D sorry if my grammar/spelling is appalling, I'm learning 2 other languages at the moment so my English has gone down the toilet. I hope you're all having a genki weekend :) reviews would be muchly appreciated!  
Hugs oxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Kidd- Isn't it past your bed time?  
Holly- NEVER!  
Law- I think Kidd is right Holly-ya...  
Holly- I'm fine honest :) do you ever do that thing where you're really tired, listen to music, then suddenly you feel wide awake again?  
Law- No?  
Kidd- Me neither...  
Holly- Exactly everyone does it! (I stole this from Miranda haha)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Hunger clawed at Law's stomach unrelentingly. It was close to lunch break and after being in such a rush this morning to get to school he and Kidd had both forgotten to bring anything to eat, or drink for that matter. He sighed to himself, letting another one of Mr. Jango's lectures pass right through him.

Mizu next to him was taking notes again, _how does she stand it? _It was bizarre, out of all the students in their class she had to be paying the most attention, but why? Law couldn't figure it out himself, and honestly, right now he was too preoccupied with thoughts of sustenance that were in his fridge at home right now.

Even though living with Eustass meant that they shared nearly everything that passed through their magnificently red front door, Law still got the privilege of having some things to himself. Like coffee. On that train of thought he could literally kill a person for a cup of coffee right now, no milk and 3 sugars, thank you very much.

When the lunch bell eventually rang most of their classmates rushed to the door, heading towards the canteen. Having nothing to eat Law sat right where he was, not enjoying the way the hard plastic of the chair was doing little comfort to his already numb ass.

"No lunch today?" A voice to his left asked, Mizu. He turned to face her as she was packing her stuff into her bag, obviously about to head to the canteen herself. He envied her.

Shaking his head to her question he stretched his arms above his head, yawning, "Me and Eustass were in a rush this morning you see, it will be a miracle if one of us has keys to actually get in tonight," He said, then added as an after thought, "or even have the money to get the bus home," he chuckled slightly.

"Come on you," She said, heaving Law up by his elbow, earning herself a confused look from him. "And you Eustass." Kidd turned and stared questioningly as well, he had been doodling in his notebook and minding his own business. "I'm buying you both lunch so you'll stop looking like somebody's died."

Law's brows furrowed slightly, "I won't accept your pity," He said, that was certainly what it felt like. Kidd made his agreement with Law known too. To both of their surprise she scoffed indigently at their pride.

"Look, I got paid more than I thought I was going to and I owe you both for waking me up this morning," She said, grinning at them happily, "Otherwise, I'd probably still be in my car asleep right now so suck it up and let me treat you both."

Law looked at Eustass, they exchanged glances of uncertainty. They didn't get a choice though as Mizu was dragging Law up from his seat again so they had no choice but to comply. They both put their own things into their bags.

* * *

Heading outside of the classroom they reached the infamous blue lockers. Mizu opened her own locker and started pulling out all of the textbooks from her bag which she had grabbed in the morning rush and now replaced them back into her locker. She noticed Law and Kidd stood behind her staring.

The deed was done, the locker was shut, the three of them sauntered though the corridors to the canteen. Mizu had explained to them that they could have what ever they wanted. She had not been specific to them on how much she had gotten paid but she knew they could tell it was a fair bit.

After retrieving the required meal items they decided to sit at a table on the far side of the canteen, in the corner. This gave them more solitude and it narrowly avoided the sea of stares Mizu's pyjama bottoms received. Kidd had laughed quite a lot at the amount of gawking students they had had to pass.

Mizu noticed Law hadn't laughed along with Eustass, his eyes were glazed as though he was deep in thought. It was only when they sat at the table that he seemed to blink back to reality. They didn't talk much, which Mizu was grateful for.

She realised that she enjoyed the other two's company. This bought a strange feeling to her chest and she found she could no longer eat any more of her roll she had bought as it kept getting stuck in her throat. She wrapped it carefully back up again in the plastic it had been purchased in and placed it in her bag.

An enquiring look came from Law, it was obvious he has noticed her sudden lack of appetite. She ignored him. This wasn't something she wanted to explain. Not right now. _Not ever._ If the realm of people's thoughts and reactions went as she wanted she would have told them right that second. She couldn't, not only because things like that weren't down to her, but because she didn't have the courage to speak the words to them.

They seemed like good, sincere people. They didn't talk too much like most people did at their age. They certainly didn't seem bad. She sipped from her water, her head swimming with thoughts. The walls and ceiling seemed to be compressing around her, trapping her the more she thought of her situation. The space shrinking rapidly and the people that seemed to be multiplying around her made a lot noise that was loud and unbearable.

What was worse was that the air seemed to suddenly cut off. _Who turned off the oxygen? _Was it her breathing or the air's circulation which had stopped? She couldn't tell. She turned to the two others at her table, they had finished eating and were silent in their own thoughts. She needed help, these were the only people she could think of asking for it.

She grabbed Law's arm, gasping for breath. "I-I need to go outside," She stammered in reply to the look of shock and questioning in his eyes. Law and Kidd pulled her up, she was shaking violently now, all the colour draining from her face.

* * *

Law had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that they needed to get out of there. He and Eustass helped Mizu find her legs and they walked unsteadily towards the door that led out onto the front field. People were starting to stare now knowing something was going on. This wasn't helping their current situation in the slightest.

They finally reached the door and pushed it open, leading the distraught Mizu outside. She was crying now, tears silently dropping from her eyes as she blinked. She stared at the ground, gasping still. They led her to a brick wall and sat her down. Law was wondering if this happened to Mizu often, she didn't seem to have any reaction to being outside at all. She was still gasping like she was recovering from being strangled.

Law noticed Kidd looked as uneasy and he felt, neither of them knew how to comfort the girl in their midst. More people who were out on the field had started to notice Mizu's traumatized appearance, they were staring in shock, some pointing. Never had Law been under so much pressure to do something.

He racked his brain, trying to think of the right thing to do. _What would make it better? What was wrong to begin with?_ His thoughts were cut off track when Mizu leaned forward, vomiting harshly over the mown grass. It should have been completely mortifying for him, scaring him away from the girl. Instead he found hand soothingly rubbing against her back in small circular movements.

He noticed footsteps approaching and looked up to find the school's nurse, Dr. Kureha, before them. She grasped Mizu's face gently and tilted it back, examining it closely. She then pulled a paper bag from her back pocket, instructing Mizu to breath into it. She obliged, the dark brown paper expanding and decreasing in time with her unsteady gasping.

"There's nothing to see here!" Dr. Kureha called to the students who were swarming around them. Law hadn't even noticed their presence until now. They all dispersed slowly, their pace quickened by the bell that signalled lunch time was over. Law and Kidd weren't moving anywhere. Not until they knew Mizu was okay. She wasn't exactly a friend to them, _not yet at least._ Law knew if he didn't stay now it would plague his mind until he next saw her. He knew Kidd indefinitely would have felt the same.

Mizu's breathing was starting to calm down now, she had stopped crying too. She was still clammy and pale. He hadn't noticed before but her right arm was linked thought his left, holding the bag to her face.

When her breathing was back to it's original pace she pulled the bag away from her face. Breathing the fresh air, calmly she looked up to Dr. Kureha. "What was that?" She asked quietly, still trembling from the recent episode. Law waited for the doctor's answer as well.

"A panic attack," Dr. Kureha explained, "common among those with jittery nerves and social anxiety." Mizu nodded slightly, taking in the words. "How are you getting home?"

"Car," Mizu answered, not having fully recovered she seemed to be having trouble processing words in her sluggish thought process.

"I'll sign the three of you out, you two make sure she gets home okay," Dr. Kureha threatened Law and Kidd with one finger. It was enough. They nodded in understanding and she smiled, leaving the three to it.

* * *

The three of them stood, walking slowly through the empty corridors towards the back of the school to the car park. Mizu was gnawing on her lip in nervousness. She stopped in the middle of a corridor and turned to the two of them, slapping a fake smile on her face.

"You two can go home, okay? I'm fine," She said, keeping on the smile in hope they would buy it. She saw the two of them exchange glances of disbelief and the smile fell, along with her hopes.

"Mizu, you look like shit," Eustass said, in his usual bluntness. Law nodded in agreement with him and she frowned. She had hoped she didn't look as bad as she felt. Taking them with her would lead to more problems, she had things she didn't want people to see, especially not the people she went to school with meaning she had to see them everyday. She was about to open her mouth to reply when Law cut in before her.

"Is there something you're worried about?" Something akin to concern was showing in his misty grey eyes. Mizu gulped, looking away from him. He was a difficult person to lie to. _Why? _She continued down the corridor, Kidd to her left, Law to her right. She was formulating plans in her mind, trying to think of the best possible solution to her dilemma.

She stepped outside into the car park, walking towards her little yellow shit heap of a car. "Do you two like kids?" She asked, smirking back at them. Yes, she had decided the best solution was to not explain anything.

* * *

**Holly- DUNDUNDUN! I honestly think my eyes are going to fall out from fatigue...  
Law- You should sleep Holly-ya  
Kidd- I agree with Law on this one  
Holly- YOU AGREED ON SOMETHING :D THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY  
Kidd- Silence you irritable wench  
Law- That's no way to speak to a woman Eustass  
Holly- I can dream :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, more coming soon I promise :P good night and sweet dreams I'll meet you all in Lala Land oxoxo  
Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Morning everyone! :D**

Kidd- It's 1:30pm?

**Holly- I CAN DREAM EUSTASS!**

**(I've spent 8 hours writing this)**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Children? _Her question was still echoing in his head as they approached her car. Neither he or Kidd had responded, not knowing what to say. It was a difficult and strange question to answer, neither of them had spent time with children, not since they were children themselves at least.

Law decided to take the passenger seat when they got to the car. "Are you sure you're okay to drive Mizu?" He asked, noticing how her hands still trembled as she unlocked the car. Eustass was standing next to him, he was going to sit in the back seat behind Law.

"I'm fine, I just can't wait to be home," She explained, sighing in relief as the three of them climbed into the car. They each put their seat belts on and Mizu started up the ignition, checking her mirrors quickly and the space in front of her she then pulled away smoothly.

Law hadn't realised he had been holding his breath until they were down the road from their school, he had been worried about Mizu's well-being and if that would influence her driving. After deeming her road safe he marvelled in how at ease she seemed to be with operating the vehicle. He had always imagined driving to be an arduous task, being dangerous and stressful as it was known to be.

Law had never learned how to drive himself, nor was he used to catching lifts with people either. His and Eustass' soul transportation were the buses that you could take from most places in all of the city. Or walking, of course.

From watching many dramas and documentaries about people having been in severe car accidents he had silently made a vow to never drive. Not that he could afford to drive in the first place.

They were making their way to the other side of the city at the moment, nearing the bridge that took them over to the more remote side of town which was safer and not to mention richer than where they had just came from. The people who lived in this side of town were often earning a nice sum of money to even afford to live in such a nice area.

_Mizu lives on the nice side of town? _He thought, raising an eyebrow. He didn't question it though, who was he to question how much money she had? Or her parents had? He turned and saw that Eustass behind him had also noticed the area they were in, thankfully, he was keeping his usual foghorn of a mouth shut.

They had travelled a fair distance when she suddenly pulled over, Law noticed it was outside of a fairly big house. The roof was tiled a bright shade of red and the walls on the outside painted white. What really summed up this house though was the fencing around the perimeter. Each plank was painted a different colour, effectively forming a rainbow pattern.

Law gaped slightly, _that can't possibly be where she lives? _The house was warm and inviting... To a child perhaps. The bright colours weren't easy on the eyes.

Mizu took off her seat belt, "Wait here, I won't be long," She said, clambering out of the car and shutting the door behind her. Law and Eustass sat in silence, trying to figure out what was going on. There were no clues on the outside of the house she was making her way towards. She was walking at a smooth pace through the front garden to the house, up the cobbled pathway. The grass was mown nicely forming a texture that looked springy and fresh. There were lots of flower beds, though most of the flowers were no longer in bloom as it was currently Autumn. In Spring time the garden must look beautiful.

Mizu had knocked the dark green painted front door using a brass door-knocker. She was waiting patiently for someone to answer, she was admiring the garden slightly as she waited. She was still in her pyjama bottoms which was quite comical even now from a distance. Neither Law or Eustass noticed though, paying more attention to the anxiety that was written across her face.

The door opened suddenly, making Mizu flinch, Law couldn't hear the conversation from their distance but it seemed the old woman who had opened it knew Mizu. She was invited in and the door was shut behind her.

"What do you think she's doing?" Kidd asked from behind Law, making him jump.

"I'm not sure, she seemed very... Urmm..." Law didn't want to explain what they were seeing, he wasn't used to people showing their emotions so freely around him. He didn't know how to deal with other people's feelings let alone his own.

"I know," Kidd said, making Law feel relieved that he didn't have to complete his sentence, "I think we should prepare ourselves for the worst," Kidd suddenly said, making Law raise his eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?" Law asked, turned to look at Eustass to see him furrowing his non-existent eyebrows in thought.

Still looking at the door Mizu had gone through he said "I might not know much about touchy-feely shit but she must be nervous about _something_. We should try our best not to react badly."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Law said, slightly irritable at pressure being put on him again. All he wanted was to go home, drink a well deserved cup of coffee and watch what ever boring day time TV was on. He wanted to make sure Mizu got home all right first, of course. He turned his attention away from Eustass and towards the door again, waiting for his response.

Kidd didn't get a chance to reply however as the door was now being opened again. Mizu was stepping out of the front door with an odd contraption under her right arm, she was waiting for something when a small child appeared beside her, sporting bright red hair.

_Red hair? _They were both waving at the old lady in farewell as they walked back down the garden path towards the car, Mizu took the young child's hand as it slowly toddled it's way down to the gate. They had reached the car now so Law and Kidd had a better chance to gawk at their new-found companion.

She must have been 2, maybe 3. She looked an awful lot like Mizu, minus the freckles and obvious age difference. Mizu had opened the car door and was putting the device she had been holding earlier into the seat that wasn't occupied by Eustass, the one behind her own. The device on closer inspection was a child's car seat. Mizu was belting it into place when she said, "sorry for the wait, _someone _couldn't find their dinosaur." She was obviously gesturing towards the child.

The child heard the accusation too and giggled, clinging onto a realistic plastic model of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The child was cute, _cute? _Law frowned slightly to himself. Trafalgar Law didn't think things were _cute, _did he? Soon the child was strapped into the car seat and she stared freely and Law and Kidd, smiling happily.

What ever Kidd's reaction was Law didn't get a chance to see, he was too busy focussing on acting like everything was normal. They stayed in the car in silence as Mizu drove along, it was a while until Law realised that they were heading back towards the bridge they had crossed before. It was called the Red Line Bridge which crossed the Saobody River, the river which effectively split the city in half.

It became clear to Law that Mizu and her... _Sibling? _Lived in the same side of town that they did. They were heading closer and closer towards more familiar territory when Law decided he had to voice the question which was nagging in the back of his mind. "Where do you live, Mizu?" He asked, curious.

"Luthor Street, did you want a lift home?" She asked, meeting his gaze. Law's breath caught in his throat making him choke, she looked concerned. Thankfully Eustass saved Law from having to explain himself.

"We live one road across!" Kidd exclaimed, he sounded more enthusiastic about the situation than Law had, or rather, hadn't.

"Oh, that's great!" Mizu exclaimed. "Would you two mind coming over for a bit? I wanna have a lay down, it would be great if you two could keep an eye on Trouble," She explained, gesturing with her thumb towards the child behind her.

* * *

_Great one, Eustass... _He and the redheaded male were currently standing outside a house, a maisonette to be precise. It had a nice garden out the front with a pathway splitting it in half. Obviously the front garden was shared but both sides had the same flower arrangements and well-kept lawn.

It wasn't a particularly large maisonette flat, Law was staring at it, wondering whether Mizu lived on the top or the bottom. They would find out soon enough, she was currently unstrapping the redheaded child from the car seat.

Kidd had willingly volunteered for them to babysit while Mizu rested, Law wasn't appreciative of the sentiment but had decided to keep his mouth shut. He decided it was best for Mizu to get some rest, she still looked shaky and pale, that didn't mean he was pleased about entering her home and child minding though.

When they entered upon the house he stared at all the locks Mizu was opening at the front door, maybe her anxiety was something more than avoiding stares and attention...

They were greeted at the open door by a flight of purple carpeted stairs, she lived on the upper floor of the apartment. The four trudged up the stairs, Mizu holding the small child and leading the way up. At the top they all removed their shoes, placing them into a shoe rack that was positively stuffed with different assortments of boots, trainers, you name it.

There were male shoes in the rack as well, Mizu didn't live alone. They turned round and up a smaller set of stairs, greeted with an open walk-in cupboard, filled with coats and bags. Mizu dumped her own bag into the cupboard along with one the child had bought back from the supposed day care they had picked her up from.

Law and Kidd decided to dump their own bags inside, turning right to follow Mizu into the living room. Two comfortable looking sofas, an arm chair, a kotatsu* and a TV unit along with a fair sized plasma screen TV greeted them. The room followed through with the same purple carpet that was on the stairway. The furniture was all black or a colour that could only be described as red wine.

Mizu placed the child on one of the sofas and she picked up a remote, turning on the TV and scrolling through the list of channels and programs that appeared. She put on the children's program, Spongebob. The child's attention was attracted to the TV as she clapped her little pudgy hands happily.

Law was sour to admit that it was pretty damn cute. The child had on rainbow striped tights under a dark green skirt, on top she had a lighter green t-shirt which had a Hello Kitty on it promoting saving trees, her little woollen cardigan was a deep red, almost blending with the sofa she was sat on. Her stubby little legs were no where even near touching the floor as she cuddled her dinosaur to her chest still. Her shocking red hair was in small spiky little pigtails which stuck out wither side of her head.

"Help yourself to whatever in the kitchen and stuff guys," Mizu said, placing the remote on top of the kotatsu. She looked so relieved to be home, Law couldn't blame her, this has to be the most homely place he had ever set foot in. Even in the coldest of winters this place must still feel warm, and happy.

"I'll be in the the door to the left," She said, pointing to a tiny hallway which had three doors. They both nodded and she entered what Law assumed was her bedroom. He and Eustass sat either side of the small girl and joined in on watching the cartoon.

At least Eustass did anyway, Law's eyes were still examining the room they were in, looking for more which could tell him information about Mizu. The three doors in the hallway were on the opposite side of the room from the door to the stairway. On the left side of where he sat there was a large window with purple curtains which her half-drawn leaving a portion of daylight still entering the room. To the right there was another door on a sliding hinge which was currently open, showing the smallest kitchen Law had ever seen.

It held all the necessities a kitchen should had (which his and Eustass' lacked) but the size was ridiculous. You would barely be able to fit 2 people inside of it with all the units as well. They must be in the largest room of the maisonette which really wasn't a bad size, the room itself must be the size of what his and Eustass' one bedroom apartment is.

There was a small coffee table to the right of the sofa the three were sat on, it was in arms reach of Law and there was a photo frame on top of it. He picked it up and examined the people behind the glass.

It was a recent photo, that was for sure. Mizu and the child were inside the picture along with two other people. They were both males. They were all at the beach, smiling happily, well, three of what he could see were.

One of the males in the picture seemed pretty average, he was obviously the eldest of the four. He had short raven hair which seemed to have a natural 'wind-swept' style. He was well-built, fairly muscular in his black vest top. He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties, small wrinkles were around his pale blue eyes when he smiled. He also had freckles, hundreds of them. This gave Law the impression that he and Mizu must be related in some way. He definitely wasn't old enough to be her father.

The other man... Well. There wasn't much for Law to actually see. He had on silver sunglasses with metal frames which reflected the flash of the camera in his own grip reversed to take a picture of the group. A black paisley bandanna covered the rest of his face. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and a t-shirt which seemed inappropriate for the weather. He had long, very long blonde wild hair. From the angle the photo was taken he couldn't see where his hair ended. He was also the tallest of the four.

Were these the men Mizu lived with? What were they to her? He placed the photo frame back onto the coffee table, his brain buzzing with questions that were probably too rude and too personal to ask...

* * *

**Holly- Hope you enjoyed it guys! My brother's staying down for the weekend and he's given me a lot of ideas for another character. (Just by acting like himself, he's VERY gay and hilarious.) He hasn't been home for even an hour and he was dying my mum's hair, back door was open and she was complaining about the moths getting in. "Maybe they're getting attracted to your honey YOU BIG BEAR!" (In a thick Birmingham accent.) My coffee came down my nose.  
Law- Bepo?  
Holly- Polar bears don't eat honey... I don't think... AND MY MUM'S NOT A BEAR!  
*kotatstu, a Japanese table that you sit under, the top lifts off the legs and you put a blanket between the two and there's also a heater underneath.  
Reviews would be lovely guys :) oxoxo  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Left the window open and the lights on, now my bedroom is moth city.  
Kidd- Sucks to be you. HAHAHA!  
Holly- *angry pout* AVADA KEDAVRA!  
Law- And that was how we lost Eustass Kidd...  
Kidd- Harry Potter, spells, all of it isn't real!  
Holly- FUCK YOU KIDD! YOU'RE NOT REAL!**

* * *

Chapter 10

It was quite embarrassing actually... It took them three more episodes of Spongebob to realise that the small child between had fallen asleep. She had even slumped against Kidd in the process which was even more disturbing. They had been so absorbed in the yellow sponge character's endeavours that they hadn't even noticed they were watching children's TV... Which was meant for children. Not for 18 year olds.

Law got up and stretched. The clock on the wall read 4:30pm. They had left school more than 2 hours ago. He stepped from the living room into the kitchen and searched the cupboards for the appropriate coffee making materials. As the kettle boiled her heard a loud bang come from somewhere in the house.

Startled and intrigued as to what made the noise Law ventured out into the living area. Kidd and the little girl hadn't moved so much as an inch. Law met Eustass' gaze and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. The child hadn't woken from the noise so he was wondering if the sound was as loud as he had thought it was. Kidd pointed towards the doors on the other side of the room, Law took this as a hint that Mizu had made the noise.

He walked over and tapped at her bedroom door before entering, the room was dark with the curtains drawn. The room was nicely decorated with pale greens and lilacs, a double bed taking up half of the space in the room. There was a set of oak draws which was piled high on top with an assortment of stuffed animals.

On the floor tangled up in the clothes which were covering the cream carpet was a moving figure. "Help me up?" Mizu asked helplessly from the heap. She was giggling. Law smirked and obliged, pulling her up gently. In the half-light he could tell she looked much better than she had before.

They stepped out into the living room. Law watched Mizu stifle a yawn into her palm while trudging her sock-covered feet across the purple carpet. She looked up and saw the redhead pairing on the sofa and grinned. "Aww that's cute," She said beaming. Law smirked at the confusion and slight embarrassment written across Kidd's face as the child still slept.

Mizu made her way across the living room and into the kitchen, seeing the kettle on and the coffee out of the cupboard she turned to Law and grinned, "make us one?" She requested cheekily. Law blinked as she passed him, watching her turn back and add, "no milk, two sugars pretty please." She batted her eyelashes to reinforce her pretend innocence.

Law rolled his eyes and obliged. When he returned with the three mugs moments later, after placing them on the kotatsu's surface he sat down in his spot from before. Mizu was now between him and Eustass, the child in Mizu's lap and snoozing with her head against Mizu's chest quietly. Mizu seemed perfectly at ease with looking after the small girl.

"Your sister?" Law asked, taking a sip from his mug after blowing on the hot liquid tentatively, not wanting to burn his tongue. Her posture stiffened next to him and he looked up into her face, cradling the plain white mug between his fingers. He frowned at the expression she has, _worry? Fear?_

"Err... No." She said, staring at her hands as she twiddled them together around the child. Law held his breath, listening carefully. He saw Eustass across from him turn away from the TV to listen in on the conversation. "Her name's Kotomi, she's my-" Mizu stopped to look up into Law's eyes, "my daughter." She licked her lips quickly and looked away from him. _Oh._

"No wonder, she looks so much like you," Eustass said, smiling at her. Law and Mizu both blinked. There must be some sort of God looking down on Law today, he definitely thought so. Kidd had officially saved his ass. Eustass had drawn away the attention from Law so he had a few seconds to compose himself. This wasn't what he had been expecting.

_Had Kidd already thought of this? _Law looked up into Kidd's amber-yellow eyes, he must have. Law felt like a fool now. Kidd, who achieved worse grades than him, even when he did try, had noticed something so obvious that Law himself had not. Not to sound condescending or harsh. Kidd was bright, that's a giving, Law was just the smarter of the two.

Law noticed how Mizu smiled at Kidd, she seemed grateful, glad that Kidd had restored the situation into no longer being awkward. Law was grateful too. He owed Eustass, that's for sure.

They continued watching the TV, still watching children's cartoons as most daytime programs were too boring to watch. The three of them sipped their cups of coffee, each enjoying the calm and peaceful atmosphere which filled the room.

Suddenly Kotomi squirmed on Mizu's lap, trying to sit up. Nap time was over Law presumed. She sat up bolt upright and tilted her head back to look up into Mizu's face. There was so much glee and happiness in the child's expression as she looked into Mizu's, no, her mother's face. Mizu smiled right back, tucking strands of red hair behind Kotomi's left ear and pecking a kiss on her forehead. "Hi mummy," Kotomi giggled happily.

Law couldn't help but watch this brief scene with fascination. He hadn't seen anything like this before. The idea of love and affection for another human-being had always repulsed him. Watching this was something else. A warm feeling swelled up in his chest that he couldn't begin to describe, was it, happiness maybe?

* * *

**Holly- I love snugly happy scenes, I'm such a girl.  
Kidd- Well you do have-  
Law- Silence Eustass.  
Holly- Group hug! *Jumps on the two of them*  
Kidd- Love you too...  
Holly- And Law?  
Kidd- I'D RATHER DIE THAN LIE ABOUT SUCH THINGS!  
Holly- Reviews pretty please! *bats eyelashes*  
oxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Hey, hey, hey! Just got back from seeing Jurassic Park at IMAX with my brother and his boyfriend, it was brilliant! I'm sure we annoyed some people singing along to the theme song but we just couldn't help ourselves, hehe!  
Kidd- It was really good *nods appreciatively*  
Holly- You were there? *Raises eyebrow*  
Law- We both were, my favourite part was when you choked on your drink...  
Holly- STALKERS!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Walking her way back into the kitchen with their empty mugs she then placed them on the counter-top and picked up the kettle. She popped up the lid and filled it with water from the tap, she was humming to herself slightly while preparing their third round of coffee. It had been a couple of hours since she had woken up, Kidd and Law were still in her living room watching TV while Kotomi played with her toys.

Neither of the boys seemed to want to leave, usually this would have irritated Mizu. The small maisonette was her and her family's sacred place, in a way. They weren't strangers to having visitors over for dinner and such but Mizu never bought anyone home herself. It had been quite a long time since she had friends. _Friends? _She smiled to herself, filling the mugs.

This felt so good. Easy. She returned into the living room with the mugs now filled, placing them on the kotatsu again. She plonked herself down between the boys and sighed happily. It was supposedly meant to be a two-seater sofa, the three of them fit snugly. It felt safe being between them for reasons she couldn't explain. They contrasted with each other, Law being lanky and quiet where as Kidd was muscled and (now that he had warmed up to her) very enigmatic.

She had laughed at Eustass back then for his complete lack of facial hair, getting to know him better and being able to look him in the face told her two things. One being the hairlessness suited him in a strange way with his sharp facial structure, the other being she didn't care about it any more.

When she had entered the class room for the first time she wasn't enthusiastic to get to know people, even the group that greeted her in the beginning led by Monkey D Luffy. Because she didn't want to know anybody she had only been looking at the flaws in her classmates, she hadn't expected any of the suspected delinquents to be this genuine and not to mention understanding.

All-in-all, she liked the two of them, she hoped they liked her just as must. She picked up her coffee and blew on it before taking a sip, still marvelling to herself about the males she had befriended.

"Visitors?" A gruff voice asked. The three of them jumped up, turning to the door to meet a long blonde haired bandit. Realisation hit Mizu liked a train, _five o'clock already? _

"Jeeze Killer! You scared me!" Mizu said grinning. Even though his face was hidden behind his usual sunglasses and bandanna (and hair of course) she could tell he was grinning too. They knew each other too well. Killer's grand entrance had also grabbed someone else's attention.

"Killer, Killer, Killer!" Squealed Kotomi from the floor, delight radiating from her as she scrabbled to get up and claw at Killer's jeans, begging to be picked up and given attention. Killer obliged to which she smiled giddily, nuzzling into his shoulder. He patted her head with a gloved hand fondly.

"Killer, this is Eustass Kidd and Trafalgar Law," Mizu said, pointing to each boy as she said their names before turning to them. "Guys, this is Killer," She finished, introducing the three men to each other. Killer was two years older than the three of them.

* * *

They both shook hands with the shady looking man. Law couldn't help but think this was the kind of person you wouldn't like to meet in an alleyway at night. His facial expressions were unreadable behind all of his facial accessories and the name 'Killer' sent shivers down his spine. He could feel the guy's eyes on him, _really _feel them as they raked over him, judging him.

Whether this was actually true or just Law's paranoia he didn't know, he and Eustass sat back down on the sofa. He picked up his coffee and started drinking, just to give him something to do. He looked to his left and saw Eustass still looking at the man, grinning.

Law rolled his eyes, it was just like Eustass to find him fascinating. Mizu sat back down between him and Eustass and it bought him back to Earth slightly. If Mizu trusted and lived with this man with her child then... _He was safe? _

"Killer it's okay, they don't bite," Mizu said to the blonde. He turned his face toward her after placing Kotomi back on the floor, he nodded slightly and disappeared into one of the other doors across the room. Her statement was something people would usually say in a joking manner or sometimes to be condescending. She had sounded serious.

What did it mean? The three continued to watch the TV, they were watching Come Dine With Me. Sniggering at the program and drinking coffee whilst sat on the plush sofa was nice, Law wasn't used to so many comforts, neither was Eustass. They didn't own a sofa. They didn't own much of anything actually. They both had small part-time jobs which they slaved away at on weekends.

Their money barely covered the bills, let alone food. Thank God for Asda's 15p packets of noodles. There was also the issue with sleeping arrangements, they took turns sharing a single bed, not a good one either. The springs from the mattress dug into your back no matter how many different positions you slept in. It was a good thing the pair of them were mildly house proud and kept the place clean, otherwise it really wouldn't be worth going home to.

It was still home to them, nonetheless. One of the only places they felt free, no one to tell them what to do. If the pair of them hated anything it was orders. Going to a public school they had no choice but to listen to the teachers. They were lucky to get the help and education, neither of them realised it yet though.

Law saw something approach from the corner of his eye, he turned to see another person had emerged from the room Killer had gone into. It would have been believable if not for the long blonde hair giving the game away. It was plaited extremely loose, the plait itself not starting until halfway down the hair. It was tied with a single black hair-tie. This style kept most of the man's hair out of his face and off his shoulders. He had changed clothes, wearing a black vest and grey sweatpants and socks.

The most radical change was his sunglasses and bandanna. They were gone. Things were falling into place as he absorbed Killer's appearance. He was terribly scarred. It wasn't a gruesome texture like some scars can be in unfortunate circumstances. The scars were shiny white against the rest of his naturally tanned skin. They ran over half of his face and over both of his arms and chest. Law was betting the scars went even further under his clothing. _Burn scars._

He was a very handsome man actually. An angular jaw, high cheek bones, light stubble across his chin, he had eyes that were deep blue which stood out on his face. Killer moved and sat on the armchair that was next to the kitchen door, he crossed his legs and opened up a news paper which he had bought with him.

"Nice braid," A taunting voice said. Kidd's. Law turned to see Kidd grinning at the man. Law turned back to Killer whom looked up from his paper and at Kidd himself. He smiled at Eustass, showing off pearly straight teeth in a charming grin.

Suddenly a jingle resounded from somewhere in the maisonette and Mizu jumped to her feet. At first Law thought it was the doorbell as she ran out of the room to the stairway, when she came back with a phone to her ear he realised she had gone to her bag in the cupboard.

"Hello?" Mizu asked, sitting back down between Law and Eustass. Law could just about hear the other end of the conversation and it seemed the second man from the photography did indeed live with her and Killer. The man was called 'Doranbolt', or that was what Mizu called him.

Doranbolt had called to say he was bringing someone home with him. Mizu must have met this guest before, "he's always welcome" is what she had said. She had just ended the call and turned to Killer who had been watching her over the top of his newspaper, she had a devilish grin on her face that Law hadnt't seen her use before.

"Doranbolt's bringing Smokey over for tea!" She said in a mocking sing-song voice before giggling, Killer snorted too, he was mirroring the grin Mizu had. "I wish they would get over themselves and admit they have a _thing_," she said, putting emphasis on the word 'thing'. _A relationship?_

Mizu jumped up from the sofa and walked over to Kotomi, kneeling down and tickling under the toddlers chin. Kotomi giggled and squirmed. Mizu picked her up and balanced the child on her hip. She turned to face them, she smiled warmly. "You two wanna stay over for dinner?" She asked.

Law hadn't been expecting this offer, he played with his cup and turned to Eustass who looked back. Law was about to open his mouth and say that they didn't want to impose when Mizu spoke again. "I'm feeding you both anyway," She said, grinning and turning away, "I'm going for a bath."

Killer chuckled from his armchair at Law and Eustass' perplexed expressions. "She likes feeding people, it makes her happy," he said, still smiling, "just go along with it, she's not half-bad at cooking."

Law nodded, he looked to Eustass who was smiling slightly. He felt slightly content himself under all the other emotions he was feeling. It had been many, _many_ moons since someone had cooked for them. It was sort of exciting.

He couldn't help but feel slightly confused about Mizu's graciousness. She knew Eustass and himself lived together but she had never questioned any further than that. They each kept up their appearances well around the school so she couldn't possible know about their living conditions. It made him glad. If Mizu started showing pity he wouldn't want anything to do with her. _Pity is for the weak._

What else could be her motive? All these questions running through his head made him realise how little he actually knew about Mizu, it still felt like he had known the girl a lot longer than he had. She was trustworthy and above all she wasn't like most people. Law _hated _most people.

Most people had their pathetic little questions. They talked way more than they should so Law was constantly ignoring others' existence. They were often annoying and complained about ridiculous things like getting the wrong coloured iPhone for Christmas or something of the like. Most people hadn't a single clue what it felt like to suffer. In their remedial class there were many people who had suffered like they had as well, Law respected them but more often than not those people hadn't been the type he'd like to associate with.

Law hadn't made a single friends in his teenage years, except for Eustass. He had known from the start that Kidd had suffered as much as he had and this had made them bond inexplicably. He had tried in the past to befriend people who had interested him but he'd always gotten stabbed in the back.

Why had Mizu caught his attention on her first day? He didn't know that himself. One thing Law did know however was that he was glad he had given her his attention. She was proving to be a legible friend worth keeping.

* * *

**Holly- Christ on a bike! I'm so tired... Got work in 6 hours... Kill me?  
Kidd- How do you prefer?  
Law- *Sighs in exasperation* you can't have preference over something you've never done.  
Holly- I was joking! I'm gunna snuggle up in my bed and pretend I'm on holiday. Nunight guys! Review while I sleep pretty please :) oxoxo  
(Posting this the day after I wrote it, was too tired last night to make sense of the words when reading through to check it.)**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- It's that time again!  
Kidd- *Fakes excitement* A NEW CHAPTER!?  
Holly- No, stupid! College enrolment :) and back to school of course! I wish everyone good luck on a new academic year!  
Law- That's kind of you...  
Holly- I know! I'm super, SUPERRRR *Franky impression* tired... But I'm ready to get started on a new chapter for everyone. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and followed my story so far. You all inspire me to try harder with my writing :)  
Kidd- GAYYYYYY!  
Holly- Pot calling the kettle black. Wouldn't you agree, Law?  
Law- *Nods* Stupid Eustass.**

* * *

Chapter 12

The warm water felt so good on her skin. The water wasn't overwhelmingly hot, just the right temperature. Fluid streams of bubbles trickled off of her arm as she lifted it out of the water, she raked her hand through her wet hair and sighed contently. Kotomi was sat on her lap, leaning against her bare chest as her minute hands grabbed at the bubbles in fascination.

The older Kotomi got the more she saw of the things around her and recognised them. Mizu watched with a proud smile as Kotomi clapped her hands and sent the bubbles flying all around them. Her child saw only the beauty and good in all things.

Mizu was scared for her future, scared of her getting hurt by not knowing the dangers and ugliness the real world had. Right now, they would just enjoy this moment for as long as it would last, forever would be nice.

Kotomi looked up with twinkling eyes into Mizu's own, she grinned proudly at the new game she had created and was asking Mizu's opinion in the wordless action. Mizu smirked and cupped bubbles in her hands. Kotomi watched, mesmerized as Mizu blew with force over her open palms, the bubbles rained down over the entire bathroom.

They both giggled in amusement, repeating the process with the bubbles laughing all the while. When the bubbles were all gone Kotomi pouted unhappily, seeing this Mizu tickled her in the crook between her shoulder and neck, erasing the disapproving facial expression that had occupied the child's face. It was replaced with a beautiful smile, one that no one else's could compare with.

That was just the blind adoration in Mizu's mind talking but she still believed it. Every parent sees the world in their children. Well, _almost_ every parent.

Mizu stood and picked up Kotomi under the elbows and placed her on the bathroom mat before stepping out herself. She picked a towel from the pile in the wicker basket which was next to the bath and proceeded to dry Kotomi before dressing the her in pyjamas. Mizu then turned and pulling out the bath's plug, letting the still warm water drain away.

She was still naked by this point, her hair dripping and she shivered before drying herself with the same towel she had used on Kotomi. She pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and a bra, she had company and though she wanted to go comando it wasn't exactly appropriate. She pulled on socks and a different pair of fleece pyjama bottoms, this time they were black with little red hearts.

While pulling them on she wondered if her day would have been any less embarrassing if she had worn this pair the night before. Most likely not, pyjamas were still pyjamas whether they had duck print on them or not. She reached for her black t-shirt and pulled it on, it was oversized and a comfortable cotton material that hung loosely over her frame.

* * *

So this man wasn't as bad as Law had originally thought. He had a good sense of humour and didn't take offence when Kidd questioned him about his scars. He answered smiling without hesitation, "I was caught in a house fire when I was 11... Woke up early to the smell of burning. Being 11 I thought my brother had just burned his toast again or something," Killed said, chucking. "I turned over and went straight back to sleep, it was only when the ceiling caved in and fell on me that I realised something was up."

"Did you have to have any skin grafts?" Law asked, mentally slapping himself for asking such a question instead of showing some kind of concern. He wouldn't show sympathy, even the word gave a bad taste in his mouth. If he had been in this man's position he wouldn't have wanted it. Luckily it seemed Killer had the same opinion.

"Only on my legs and my chest, I was really _lucky_ apparently," Killed said, rolling his eyes then grinning. It was all that was needed, the way he pronounced the single word that only fools would've agree with. Killer had lost more than just his skin.

Law heard a clicking from beside him and he didn't even have to look to know that Eustass was squeezing each of his fists in his other hand's palm. Cracking his knuckles was a strange tick Eustass had that Law had picked up on after spending so much time with the red head. It was something he did absent-mindedly whilst in deep thought.

Now, Law wasn't telepathic but he didn't need a second guess as to what those thoughts were about. The slightly uneasy atmosphere that had accumulated the living room was suddenly broken by the sound of laughter coming from one of the doors on the other side of the room. The sound of the happiness and contentment in both of the voices bought a smile to Law's face.

Killer was grinning towards the door it emanated from and exchanged a glance with Law. "What do you think they're laughing about?" Kidd asked, amusement evident in his gruff voice. They listened further, they were... _Clapping?_

"They must be congratulating me on something," Killer said, leaning back with his arms behind his head pretending to be egotistic. Kidd and Law sniggered at his efforts, his lip was twitching from trying not to laugh.

Movement. Mizu strolled out of the bathroom with Kotomi on her hip. She looked refreshed and revitalized. Law hadn't noticed it before but she was careful in her movements, graceful, not even making a sound as she crossed the purple carpet.

When she had placed Kotomi down and turned she met Law's gaze and smiled at him. His heart constricted, warming up. He ignored it and opted to smirk back at her, "what was so funny Mizu?" He asked, watching as her cheeks showed the smallest tinges of pink under her constellation of freckles.

"Ugh, we were playing with bubbles... It was fun!" She defended when Law raised an eyebrow at her. Eustass laughed and she looked and pouted at his amused disbelief. Killer was chuckling as well. They were all ignored as she ran back to the bathroom, "I forgot to clean it up!" The urgency in her tone provided the perfect amount of hilarity to effectively double their amusement.

* * *

Law offered to help Mizu cook dinner. He didn't actually know how to cook but after watching TV for so long he wanted something to do. He felt slightly nervous in the ridiculously small kitchen as Mizu started raking through the fridge. Law hoped Mizu didn't expect too much from him in helping her, this meal was already precariously sat on the edge of becoming a disaster with him around.

"You and Kidd like curry right?" She asked, turning to look at him. Law nodded at her and she smiled. She began pulling out ingredients from the fridge and cupboards, placing them on the counter-top. Next was utensils.

Law felt uncomfortable and in the way in the close proximity they were in. Mizu was now washing her hands at the sink and Law decided to follow suit. He rolled up his sleeves, revealing some of his tattoos. He held his breath slightly as they shared the tap's flow of water, waiting for the usual questions he got about his tattoos, how he got them, what they meant, when did her get them.

No questions came, to his surprise she lifted one of her hands to his left forearm. She stroked the black ink softly leaving droplets of water to roll down his skin. His arm hair bristled into goosebumps under her touch and he sucked in his breath, unsure of what was going to come next. She removed her hands from the proximity of him and the sink and dried them with a kitchen towel. She smiled up at him, "I like unique tattoos," she said, handing him a kitchen towel.

Law blinked. _That's it? _He smiled back and accepted the towel as well as the indirect compliment. He calmed down slightly, he still had his guard up but he decided to ignore the thoughts murmuring at the back of his head to get out of there.

"We're friends," she suddenly stated, grinning at him. Law admired her directness. _At least she doesn't beat around the bush..._ "I'll tell you what to do and if you don't wanna do it just tell me to fuck off."

Law gaped at her as she giggled. It was just as well the kitchen door was closed so Kotomi didn't hear. He smirked, this suited him well but he wasn't about to let this girl order him around. "Fuck off, Mizu," he said.

"That's the spirit!" She said winking at him. Law was perplexed as she brushed past him pulling a large knife from the top drawer. She must have seen his unease as she gave him the knife, grinning as he stood there stunned.

"What are you waiting for? Chicken's not gunna cube itself you know," She laughed. Law turned to the far counter where the chicken had been washed, he was glad his back was to her so she didn't get the chance to see his embarrassment.

* * *

Everything was finally put together and was on the stove simmering gently. There were two pots, one containing rice and the other the curry concoction her and Law had put together. They were both washing their hands in the sink, Mizu snorting with laughter again while Law frowned.

"It's not that funny..." He muttered darkly, drying his hands. She composed herself then looked up at him again. He looked back and her bottom lip trembled, she bit it. It wasn't enough as she started laughing, again. Law rolled his eyes at her and sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, it was quite amusing though," Mizu said, she dried her hands and grinned at him. "At least now you know how to do it, right?" It had been his first time, she felt bad at him for laughing so much but his attempt was rather appalling. They had gotten there in the end though.

"I wouldn't call doing it just once enough experience," Law said, frowning. "Besides there's more ways to do it than just that." Mizu smiled at him, it was quite sweet how he had the interest in learning how to do it with her.

"I suppose," Mizu said. "Personally I try to avoid the oven..." Yes, Trafalgar Law's first attempt at cooking hadn't exactly been _top notch_. Mizu had been happy to teach him once he unwillingly admitted he had no idea what he was doing. Everyone had to learn how to do these things some time in their life.

Mizu thought this through for a while. "Want me to teach you again some time?" She asked, turning to him and smiling. Law looked down at her with an unreadable expression on his face as always, it didn't throw her off in the slightest.

"I suppose..." Law started, he started to squirm uncomfortably under Mizu's amused gaze. "Just don't laugh at me again?" Mizu was dumbfounded, she hadn't expect him, Trafalgar Law, Mister Emotionless to care whether she laughed at him or not.

"Sure, I promise," she said, holding her pinky finger out to him to make their promise official. She didn't need to promise, if she had known he got so uptight and paranoid about people laughing at him then she wouldn't have... Or at least tried harder not to. Mizu knew her promising would probably put Law at ease. She hadn't known him long at all but she could almost smell the paranoia that radiated from him.

Law looked to her hand with a raised eyebrow, "are you a child?" He asked, amusedly. He pinky swore with her anyway which made them both smile in satisfaction.

* * *

**Holly- I hope all you dirty minded people liked the second meaning bit I put in about Law's fail at cooking. I laughed so hard.  
Kidd- Well you are easily amused.  
Law- I have a bone to pick with you, Holly.  
Holly- Take me to dinner first and I'm yours.  
Law- *Ignores* You shouldn't talk to strangers!  
Holly- Not this again! So, today I got a text from a random number saying they liked the orange towels I had on my washing line. They questioned me about my love life and I said "All people want is sex" and they said "I don't want sex." It was really awkward but I can-caned my way out of the situation by texting back "Yes, me neither. I want kittens and an aeroplane made out of cookies." That, my friends, is how you get rid of stalkers.  
Thank you all and goodnight!  
Reviews please! oxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- I was scrubbing sinks for 5 hours straight at work today, pretty sure my arms are gunna fall off but I'll right a new chapter for you all first :)  
Law- I can always assist in getting you some new arms...  
Holly- No thank you! I like my arms, they're all freckly and I wanna keep my tattoo :)  
Kidd- You're such a freak Law.  
Law- Excuse me? *Unsheaths nodachi*  
Holly- The bad luck that comes with chapter 13 :( *hits them both on the head***

* * *

Chapter 13

He couldn't help but stare, those eyes were so hypnotising, sucking him into their watery depths. So many things could be described as the same shade of blue. The sea on a winter's morning, forget-me-nots that circled the bottom of trees, the sky when the sun reaches it highest peak on a cloudless day... None could compare to the beauty of this man's irises.

Killer stared right back into his own eyes, neither of them were blinking. Great satisfaction swelled in Kidd's chest by holding this man's gaze for so long, he wanted to take in every part of his appearance but those dreamy eyes had him transfixed. He couldn't look away, and he didn't.

Kidd wasn't sure how long they had been looking at each other, he didn't know for what reason they had started the staring contest. All he knew was that he was enjoying the rapt fascination that kept creeping into Killer's eyes then fading again.

The tinkling of Mizu's laughter from the kitchen made them both blink. Heat crept up in Kidd's cheeks as he realised what he had just been doing and he looked away, having a sudden fascination with the purple carpet as he willed himself to act normal.

He glanced at Killer only to find the blonde man was staring at his hands with a light pink tinge to his cheeks. Kidd was fascinated by the man's embarrassment even showing under the scar tissue on his face. Kidd caught his gaze again and he grinned at him, it was a smile he had adopted over the many years and he wore it proudly as always. We earned a weak smile in reply, Killer was possibly overwhelmed by that magnitude of Kidd's confidence.

Kidd was a confident person, confident in his strengths and abilities. He differed greatly to Law who had little to no confidence at all, though he never let on about it. The main thing the two of them had in common was simple, their hate.

Hate at people, society, the government, the world. They had both experienced things that no one should ever have to witness. So why did they have to? Instead of getting depressed and shutting themselves away for eternity they showed their rage openly, more so Kidd than Law.

They both had few bonds left to this world. Death wasn't exactly an option on Kidd's list of things to do, or Law's for that matter. Sometimes when thinking back to all the pain, all the suffering they had encountered, death would probably have been better. There was a silent mutual agreement they had both made to themselves, if they were to die young it wouldn't be by suicide.

The idea of suicide made Kidd feel positively sick, in his opinion it was a weak act, an act of someone who had lost their will to live. Kidd still had his will, his will to fight, to be angry. It had never once occurred to him that people could have a different motive for their survival. Not until he had entered the Saotome residence.

* * *

Law slid open the kitchen door and sauntered back into the living room with Mizu behind him. He kept finding himself staring at her petite figure and he was starting to get frustrated with himself. What was it about her that made him want to stare? It was frankly annoying and it didn't help how she would sometimes catch him staring. He didn't like feeling embarrassed.

Every time she had caught him looking at her she would smile the same smile that lit up her entire face. He refused to believe it was actual happiness in her expression, he only saw her smile to be condescending and he loathed it. He was in an internal battle with himself, would he rather stab his own eyes out for looking in the first place or cutting that smug little smile off of her face? If he had to choose of course.

All his ugly thoughts were blown away by what he saw in the living room. He froze, feeling Mizu walk into his back. He flinched away from her subconsciously as he stared at Kidd. _Is he... Blushing?! _Law couldn't help but gape at his best friend's face. He heard giggling from behind him and turned to find Mizu looking at the scene with amused eyes as her hand covered her smirk.

Law smirked himself, as soon as they got home he was going to question Eustass senseless, that's for sure. Law led the way back to the sofa and he pulled his phone from his pocket as he sat. He checked the time seeing it was now six o'clock. He also saw he had several messages and missed calls but he promptly ignored them and pocketed his phone again.

"My, you are a sociable one aren't you?" A smug voice commented. Law's heart stopped beating briefly as he looked up into those golden irises. He didn't let his mask fall as he stared back at her in slight annoyance, _what did she know?_

She giggled, "you're funny when you're pissed off." This comment made Kidd join in her laughter, he was agreeing with her at Law's expense. He rolled his eyes and promptly ignored the two of them. The sound of heavy footsteps silenced all of them and their thoughts. Law didn't have time to blink as Mizu jumped off the sofa, grabbing Kotomi from the floor and rushing to the stairway.

"Doran-Doran!" Kotomi squealed happily, her voice echoing in the stairway. The rest of Mizu's _family? _Was home. Law was mildly interested as to what this man, Doranbolt was like. It was clear Mizu admired the man by the way she had practically ran to the door.

Mizu returned no longer carrying Kotomi, she was grinning happily over her shoulder at the man who was behind her. He had white hair but his face was strangely free of wrinkles. He had a dense scar running down his face which had sharp features. He was extremely muscled and towered over Mizu as she led him into the living room.

He slumped onto the other vacant sofa and it was then that Law noticed it. This man was a police officer. Was this the guest that Doranbolt was bringing home? It seemed quite far fetched to bring the uniformed man home. It was then that another figure entered the room. Doranbolt.

He was wearing the same uniform as he carried Kotomi on his side. Doranbolt sat next to first man on the sofa with Kotomi sat in his lap. The child was running her fingers over his uniform in fascination. Doranbolt met Law's gaze and they stared at each other briefly.

"Quick, Smoker! Call the police there's strangers in my house!" Doranbolt shouted to the man beside him, a lopsided grin on his features. The white haired man rolled his eyes and huffed exasperatedly. He was grinning too.

"Mizu! I didn't realise you had any friends that weren't imaginary!" The white haired called to the kitchen where Mizu had gone to make coffee. Law watched as Mizu turned to give him the finger, he smirked. "I'll arrest you," The man teased, enjoying winding Mizu up. She stomped into the living room and handed the newly arrived men their coffees and promptly ignored the white haired man.

"You can arrest me if you want," Doranbolt said with mock innocence in his voice. Smoker raised an eyebrow at him in concern. Mizu snorted with laughter as she sat between Kidd and Law again. Killer was chuckling too. Law watched them glance at each other, both grinning evilly.

"_Smokey I love you! Smokey I do! When ever we're apart my heart beats only for you!" _They both sang loudly in forced singing voices. The humility that crossed over Doranbolt's face made them all laugh profusely, leaving the man to pout unhappily.

* * *

The seven of them knelt around the kotatsu eating and exchanging conversation. It was nice, Law had never enjoyed something like this before. Food seemed to taste a lot better when enjoying it with other people, or Law was just imagining it.

Law did enjoy the meal he had practically butchered and rescued with Mizu's help. Killer hadn't been lying when he said she could cook. He looked at Mizu now, she was sat opposite him next to Doranbolt, Kotomi between them.

Kotomi had curry all around her face, for some bizarre reason Law didn't find it as disgusting as he supposed he should have done. Well, Kotomi was absolutely adorable, he had come to terms with that now. Everyone consistently spoiled the toddler with adoration.

"You're so gross," Mizu cooed at her child, using her napkin to wipe the crap off of Kotomi's face. The child did little to reaffirm her as all she did was giggle happily, squirming slightly under the wrath off the napkin.

"That was good Mizu," Smoker said grinning strangely at her, "give my condolences to the tiny Indian chef you have living in your cupboards." Law couldn't help but snigger at the annoyance on Mizu's face at this comment. Smoker seemed to be the only person who could make her scowl.

She smiled brightly with her eyes shut at him, "thank you Smokey for so graciously offering to do the dishes," She said, openly her eyes and grinning evilly. The officer seemed to deflate slightly as he frowned in unhappiness.

"Can't someone else do it?" He pleaded, Law was struggling not to laugh at the man's sudden lack of composure at the thought of having to clean plates.

"Doranbolt can help you, can't you Doran-Doran?" Mizu said, using Kotomi's nickname for him as she grinned at the freckled man. Said man just nodded slightly, a wary look in his eyes that didn't question Mizu's sudden authority.

"But-But why? Is it because I insulted your cooking?" Smoker asked incredulously. It seemed he didn't understand the sudden concept of not arguing with Mizu's authority. Law had learned this too when she was teaching him how to cook in the kitchen. Although he hated following orders he had learned it's better to listen to Mizu than not to. Plus getting hit with the wooden spoon several times had taught him his lesson.

"Everyone else helped, so now you can do your bit," Mizu said, talking down to the thirty-something year old man like he was a mere child. Mizu's mothering wrath was a force to be reckoned with entirely.

"You can't even fit that many people in your kitchen!" Smoker said, slightly perplexed. He was up on his feet now however and was collecting everyone's plates. He and Doranbolt toddled off like naughty children to the kitchen and shut the door behind them. Mizu giggled and took a swig from her glass of juice.

Law sweat-dropped slightly, he noticed the other two men at the table looking slightly uneasy as well. "I'm not gunna bite your heads off," Mizu said, rolling her eyes. "Let's watch a film!" She jumped up and made her way over to the TV unit, underneath there were a selection of DVDs.

Law made his way over to join her, he wasn't going to have her picking out something stupid like a chick-flick. Upon scanning his eyes across the titles of the DVDs he couldn't help but feel slightly impressed. Most of the DVDs consisted of action, SciFi or comedy, there were quite a few Disney films including classics.

Killer and Eustass were forced to wait patiently for what ever his and Mizu's final decision was. It took some time but they both eventually decided on watching Hitch Hiker's Guide To The Galaxy. Mizu dimmed the lights and they sat back in their original seats with Kotomi now squished between Mizu and Law.

Law was uncomfortable at first about being so close to the child, scared he might accidentally hurt her or something. When the child had finished fascinating over his appearance (touching with the eyes and not with the hands would be a good lesson for her) she grasped his hand in both of her own, grinning up at him happily. Law felt uneasy.

"Awww, she likes you!" Mizu said, even in the half-light he could see her beaming at him again. This time he didn't see it as condescending as he had before. Her smiling gave him a weird feeling on his insides. _Butterflies? _"Kotomi, his name is Law. You say it, L-a-w."

"La-Law-Law," She managed, "Law-Law!" It wasn't a great attempt but Law couldn't help but feel some sort of weird satisfaction or pride from hearing his new nickname from the child. After Mizu introduced Eustass too he was suddenly very grateful for being called Law-Law.

Kotomi seemed to struggle with single syllable names, Kidd was too short for her. She had resulted to "Kiddy" and that further developed into "Kitty." Law was still chuckling to himself about his flat mate's new name. Kitty prided himself on his manliness which made it all the more hilarious.

* * *

Mizu was driving the pair of them home, it wasn't even half past nine and Law yawned from his seat in the front. It had been a long day. He thought with satisfaction how it was his turn to sleep on the bed tonight. It was meant to be Kidd's turn the night before but in the end they had shared in the cramped single bed.

He knew Kidd would argue with him at first but give up. The floor and the bed were equally uncomfortable. Law was considering working more to be able to afford a new mattress, or a new bed, or two new beds. _That would be nice, _he thought dreamily as Mizu turned into the street where they live.

"Tell me where to stop," Mizu said, watching the dark street with eyes like a hawk as she drove. Law appreciated the precautionary attention she was giving the roads. In her little car if they were crashed into he was almost certain they would all die, which was quite morbid thinking.

Mizu pulled over outside the block of flats they lived in, Law unbuckled his seat belt and was about to open the door when Mizu spoke to them. "You two want a lift to school tomorrow?" She asked. Law hadn't been expecting the question, removing his hand from the door he turned to Kidd. They exchanged glances of uncertainty and Law turned back to look at her.

"What time?" He asked, he was hoping it wouldn't be too early. This morning had been a nightmare waking up late and having to rush. He didn't want the experience of hurrying again. Mizu surprised him by laughing, he stared at her bemused by the outburst.

"I'm not a morning person," She said, grinning. "Half past eight?" Law was certain this woman could read minds. His usual cool and collected expression didn't fool her in the slightest and it unnerved him some.

"Erm, yeah sure," He said, feeling awkward as she kept smiling at him. The writhing on his insides he had experienced earlier didn't compare to how he felt now. It felt as if a stampede was charging through him and he didn't like it in the slightest. He wanted out of this car now, away from this woman who was making him feel strange.

"Okay, I'll see you both tomorrow," She said, smiling at both of them as they got out of her car. They each said their farewells and waved her off as she drove away down the street, the glow of her headlamps lighting up the path before her.

* * *

**Holly- I was gunna make this chapter longer but I'm so tired and bleh. I decided to add in Eustass' point of view and I'm considering adding in Killer's as well. What do you think so far? It's going to be a really long story I think by the rate I'm going but I don't want to rush it.  
Reviews please! oxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Enrolement today! I'm so nervous, gotta have my new Student ID photo taken and bleugh! I hope everyone's having a genki day! I know I am, having a mini vegetarian feast... FALAFELS ON A STICK!**

* * *

Chapter 14

"You're happy," It wasn't a question, Kidd was grinning like a complete fool as they stood in front of the lifts waiting for the steel contraption to open it's doors to them. Law's brain was buzzing with thousands of questions he wanted to ask the redhead, he didn't know where to begin. He hoped stating the obvious would make Eustass talk rather than having to resort to questioning about the scene he had saw in the Saotome's living room.

"Hmm?" Kidd asked, snapping out of his deliriously happy stupor. He caught sight of Law's raised eyebrow and all signs of his earlier smile vanished. "Oh, it's nothing really." _Lies. _Law smirked at him and continued to do so as they stepped into the beckoning lift and Kidd pressed the button to the level their humble abode was situated on. Law waited patiently knowing Kidd was going to crack under the pressure of his gaze any second now. _Three, two, one..._

"Did you pull that face often as a child?" Kidd snapped, angry and uncomfortable with the situation he was in. Law felt his smirk widened further and Eustass visibly gulped. "Fine! I enjoyed this evening, it was nice..." Kidd mumbled and looked away from Law, slightly embarrassed at admitting his feelings of contentment. Usually Law would scoff at such emotions and Kidd was obviously bracing himself from the blow of sarcasm.

It never came. Law turned away, looking at his reflection in the distorted mirrored doors before them. The doors opened at their floor and they both stepped out of the lift, Kidd pulling keys from his pocket to unlock their door. Law stood behind him and murmured more to himself than to Eustass, "yeah, I did too."

Law watched Eustass' back as his friend paused in his actions of gaining entry to their flat. Kidd turned and there was so much confusion and shock in his facial expression you'd think Law had just started singing him a lullaby. Law stared back at his roomie with utter annoyance. He didn't like where this was going...

"Dear God," Kidd said, tilting his head upwards to gaze at the ceiling. "Thank you for this special day in which you have given our own Trafalgar Law the ability to have human emotions. It truly is a miracle and I will never-OW!" Law elbowed Kidd away from the door and took his keys. He wasn't putting up with Kidd's strange shenanigans right now, he wanted to sleep damn it.

They entered the dark apartment and took off their shoes. Law made a bee-line for the bathroom so he could shower and go to bed. He needed time to think without Kidd's annoying outbursts right now.

Entering the minuscule bathroom Law locked the door behind him and began ripping off his clothes, the cold uninviting tiles beneath his bare feet made him shiver and hurry over to the shower with more urgency. As soon as he stood under the burning jets of hot water he shut his eyes and invited the ongoing streams. He sighed to relief, the world around him fading into nothingness as he enjoyed this moment all to himself.

Maybe he wasn't particularly sociable as Mizu had pointed out, Law preferred the term reserved. Yes, he didn't have to talk or listen to people he didn't wish to. Not unless it was absolutely necessary. Was it necessary to continue this odd little friendship with Mizu? Law opened his eyes, tilting his head downwards to avoid the water running into them. Now that was a thought. He couldn't think clearly about an exact answer.

_What made her so different? _Law frowned at this train of thought. His emotions were in a mad spin, confusing him entirely. He decided to not think about it any further, there was still much he had to learn about the obnoxious woman before making a decision. He didn't like the thought of relying on her friendship if it ever came to that, Eustass of course would always be there, the fool was hard to get rid of which, though he hated to admit it, Law was thankful for.

He shut off the shower and stepped out onto the bathroom mat, grabbing a towel and drying himself slowly. His mind was still swimming in thoughts, frustrating him as he wanted to sleep well tonight. He wrapped the towel around his torso and brushed his teeth at the bathroom sink. He wiped away the condensation on the bathroom mirror and looked into the depths of the reflection before him, studying his own face.

He looked tired, the rings under his eyes more pronounced than ever. He had a wild gleam in his eyes which frightened him slightly. He decided to ignore the mirror and head to bed. Eustass was already laid on the floor, arms behind his head as he rested in his makeshift bed on the carpet.

Law removed the towel covering him, Eustass had seen him naked too many times to even feel remotely embarrassed about revealing too much skin. He slid under the covers of the bed, springs jutting and scratching his bare back slightly but he paid no mind. Law reached over and turned off the lamp. Darkness.

Law stared at the ceiling, arms by his sides, the lights from the street made a faint orange triangle across the room from the slit in the curtains. This offered Law comfort in the darkness that strangled the small bedroom. He was ashamed to admit it but the dark terrified him mercilessly.

Darkness held unimaginable terrors at the best of times, Law's mind had been tortured as a child by the strange noises that used to come with it, depriving him of sleep and nice dreams that every child deserves. Law wondered if Mizu let Kotomi sleep in the dark, that thought led him to wonder further about the relationship between the two.

"Are you okay?" Eustass asked from the floor, Law could hear him shifting to turn over, probably to face the bed where he laid. Kidd always had this uncanny way of sensing every emotion that flooded behind Law's ever lasting mask.

"No," Law answered bluntly, he was anything but okay. "I can't stop thinking about things," Law added, not offering any reassurance to the redhead. He wasn't sure how to reassure himself let alone the other male. There was a pause in their conversation in which Law could only hear both of their breathing, he was sure Kidd had fallen asleep when the man piped up again.

"It can only get better." Law said nothing, he didn't need too. That sentence with merely five words offered so little yet at the same time so much comfort. Law closed his eyes. Sleepiness drowning out his thoughts slightly. One last thought entered the labyrinth of his mind as he travelled off to the land of unconsciousness. _Because nothing could be any worse._

* * *

_What was he doing here? The awfully familiar figure started it's approach. Law turned and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him, his heart pounding away painfully inside his chest. He needed to get out of there, as far away from this person as he could possibly get. The room was so dark, he could barely make out his surroundings._

_He ran blindly into the cruel black shadows which seemed to stare at him with haunting eyes. He couldn't see but the dark saw so much of him, strangling him and knocking his courage into another dimension. Law was panicking now, the man's footsteps were echoing behind him, strolling at a leisurely pace which only made Law even more frightened._

_The footsteps were right behind him now, Law's legs were struggling to move against the floor he couldn't even see. An unknown obstacle came into contact with his shin, sending Law sprawling onto the cold solid ground. The breath was blown from his lungs as his chest came into contact with the solid barrier._

_He could no longer tell in the unrelenting dark if he was standing or laying down, all he knew was the calm echoing of footsteps was now so close he could actually feel them coming towards him. His heart stopped with the sensation of it being squeezed tightly by his own fear. The footsteps stopped, right before him._

_Law didn't get a chance to inhale fresh oxygen before the gloved hand snaked its way around his neck, crushing his windpipe. All he could see in front of him was the sunglasses, the sunglasses which terrified him beyond imagination in the past. Even now his mind exploded with fresh terror upon seeing them._

_A match was lit and held between them, lighting up the space between the two of them. Law's heartbeat thundered back to life, sending shivers of torment thought out his entire body as the man before him burst into view. The darkness was much preferred compared to now._

_The man opened his thin lips slightly, licking them with his wicked tongue. Bile rose in Law's throat, he couldn't move. All he could do was watch as the devil before him parted his lips further to speak. The words never came, a loud knocking escaped that dreaded mouth._

_**Knocking?**_

* * *

Law sat up so fast he felt dizzy, he was vaguely aware of the cold sweat drenching his body. Oxygen, he sucked it into his lungs greedily as he gasped for air, nausea hitting him like a tidle wave of spite. His vision was coming back, the blinding light from the bedroom making him squint as he looked around him. He was so thankful for the daylight surrounding him he couldn't begin to describe the relief that filled him to the brim.

There was more knocking, it came from the front door. Law frowned slightly, the nightmare still fresh in his mind as he slid into some underwear and crept to the door slowly. Ready to attack the unwelcome visitor with his fists.

Eustass was still in the land of dreams as Law stepped over his limp figure. The front door was slowly coming into reach. He bit his lip, his mind raging in an argument of how ridiculous he was acting. His fear and paranoia took over the internal battle he was struggling with.

He flung oven the door, welcoming the uninvited visitor with a glare and a stance ready to punch the person square in the face. Red. Law blinked. It was Mizu stood there. She blinked up at him concernedly. "You look like shit," she pointed out, not offering any comfort and Law was glad for it. He felt so stupid right now that he was questioning his own sanity.

"I bought food," She said, holding up a bag of croissants and smiling happily. "Sorry it's earlier than we planned, I was woken up at the crack of dawn by my little monster." Law smiled weakly, sidestepping to let her in. Right now he was so pleased to see her that he decided that he was indeed going insane.

He didn't care right then. All he wanted was the distraction that Mizu offered just by being in his presence. They walked through to the bedroom and Law thought with a pang of distress this was the first time they had ever had a real visitor enter their home. Mizu was giggling at the sleeping figure of Eustass, she left him be and turned to Law. "Coffee?" She asked, walking into their kitchen.

Law raised an eyebrow at her boldness but hummed in agreement, following her. Law sat at the tiny two-seated table, watching Mizu boil the kettle and set up breakfast for them. He was amused that she took the task upon herself, he stunned himself by the fact he didn't mind it, a girl he barely knew riffling through their cupboards for plates and mugs.

All he felt was satisfaction, Mizu was so radiant and cheerful this morning that it was slightly infectious. The nightmare Law had was slowly fading away into the back of his mind, he was unbelievably grateful for it.

They sat and enjoyed their breakfast, Law's eyes roamed over Mizu as she drank deeply from her mug. She was wearing a black trapper hat over her red mane and a three-quarter sleeved black jumped. Black combat trousers tucked into her usual boots. Her friendship bracelets hung loosely from her freckled wrists as she held her mug.

Law pointed them out, "you have an awful lot of friends," he commented. He watched avidly as Mizu choked on her coffee, staring at him like he was mad. Which he probably was after such a morning. Law couldn't understand her reaction though, strange woman.

"Um," She looked away from him, fascinated by the contents of her mug. When she looked back up at him there was a strange look in her eyes that Law couldn't name. "Not real friends exactly..." Law frowned slightly.

"Real friends?" He inquired, she was successfully gaining his full attention by her uneasiness. The average person would probably have dropped the subject by now, Law wasn't normal however, he was hungry for knowledge about his alleged friend.

She sipped from her coffee and seemed to mull over thoughts inside her mind. Her eyes becoming foggy. "It's easy to make_ friends_, but I've never been interested in having those kinds of friendships. I've always wanted people who would be there for me, through thick and thin, that's what friendship really is. Isn't it?"

Law stared at her. _Screw being subtle. _"Did most of friends leave when," he paused, thinking over the next part of his question. "When you had Kotomi?" Law watched her carefully, scrutinizing anything she could give away in her expression.

She looked slightly put out, a small frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. She placed her mug back to the table, avoiding his eyes. "No," She answered, her voice weakened slightly compared to it's usual vigour. "It happened before then." She bit her lip, she looked to be reliving some awful memories in her eyes.

Law felt something snap inside of him. Christ only knows what it was but he could sense the unease from the woman. She was worried about his judgement? He was stunned, incredulous. No one worried about Trafalgar Law's opinion. Why should she care?

It dawned on him slightly, she saw him as the kind of person who would stick to her, through thick and thin. Or that was what she wanted. Law mentally shook his head. This was ridiculous. She didn't really want him, Trafalgar-fucking-Law to stick by her... Did she?

"Mizu," He began, avoiding her gaze. He twiddled with his own mug in his hands, the atmosphere was heavy. "When you said about the kind of friendship you would like... You didn't happen to want it with me and Eustass, did you?" He still didn't meet her gaze, he had used Eustass as a slight decoy, averting the conversation away from himself slightly.

She giggled, the musical notes of her laughter disturbing Law slightly. He internally cringed as he looked up into those golden eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul. He was expecting some kind of contempt in her expression, expecting her to blow him off.

All he found was a smile so bright and radiant that his breath caught in his throat slightly. He suddenly became very aware of the fact he was sat in front of this woman in only his underwear. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, willing her to spit out what ever it was she was thinking.

"Of course I do you idiot," She said, giggling still. Law could only stare at her, he had met some strange people in his lifetime but none of them quite compared with this woman, Saotome Mizu. She was so genuine that Law found himself terrified there was a hidden catch, something he had overlooked.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her get up from her seat until he was stood beside him. He looked up to her with questioning eyes, confused by her approach. She bent and wrapped her arms round his shoulders. Law could only gape over her shoulder. "Thank you," She whispered.

The warmth crept up on him slowly, travelling straight to his insides. He smiled slightly, the embrace making him feel strange, fuzzy even. He decided he liked it. He wrapped his own arms around her waist, holding her as close as he could get her. The warmth was intoxicating, he couldn't make himself let go.

All the voices in his head shouting questions about his actions were silenced by the safety and comfort he felt while having her so close. She sat on his lap, a leg on either side of his own. Law closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, she smelt warm and fresh, a pleasure to his senses. He felt her sigh in contentment, or maybe it was him, they were so close that Law couldn't tell.

"Well this is cosy," A new voice inserted, breaking through the bliss the pair had been sharing. They leapt away from each other. Law's cheeks were burning as he saw Eustass had seen their embrace. Mizu's cheeks were almost the same shade as her hair as she sat back down in her seat again.

* * *

**Holly- Yay, yay! Cuteness is always good :) I hope you all enjoyed, I went to enrolment today and I tell you, it was so stressful. I had 9 different teachers debating with each other about how I should go about my future. *sighs* Please, PLEASE, those of you are looking to go to College keep your horizons open as far as you possibly can, try your best to pass everything whether you hate it or not and do what you enjoy!  
Nunight my lovelies!  
Reviews pretty please :) oxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Well, it's official. I'm buzzing after three cans on Monster energy drink. I was walking through Sainsbury's and they had GREEN TEA MONSTER! Needless to say it's made my entire week.**

* * *

Chapter 15

It was such an awkward silence. She didn't know where to look, her face was on fire. She decided to look at the wall instead where a clock was hung up. It was nearly nine o'clock. She gaped, she had arrived there at half past seven... "You two had better start getting ready," She said, picking up her coffee and drinking the rest of the dark coloured goodness.

Law and Kidd exited the kitchen to get ready to which Mizu sighed in relief, what was she thinking?! It had been a very spontaneous action on her part but she hadn't expected that to happen. She frowned at her empty mug, she couldn't afford to get distracted by such trivial things right now. With that thought she stood and started to wash up the plates and mugs they had used. She was quite delighted that their little apartment was so clean, people wouldn't think it of two teenage boys living on their own.

Their home was albeit lacking some necessities that were considered quite essential but once that was overlooked it was a nice little place. She subconsciously wondered about both of her friends' backgrounds. There was no way in hell she was going to question them about it, she of all people knew the past could be a tender subject sometimes. They were friends but she respected their privacy.

Once they had both gotten ready they all left for the lifts to go downstairs. Mizu had parked literally just outside. Law took his place in the passenger seat as usual, he turned to her suddenly with a strange look in his eyes. "How did you know what number we lived at?" Law asked, he seemed troubled by how she had turned up to their house.

"You only just thought to question it?" Mizu asked, giggling. "Some old lady saw me and told me which number you lived at when I asked, she was nice." She beamed happily remembering the little old lady's kindness.

"Probably Mrs. Kanto," Eustass said from the back seat, Law nodded in agreement. _Must be one of their neighbours. _Mizu started up the engine and put the car into first gear, pulling away from the tower block the boys lived in.

They had English first thing after tutor. One of Mizu's least favourite subjects. "Did you two do your homework?" She asked, they had to do a chapter review on the book The Old Man And The Sea. Law looked at her like she had grown an extra head and she raised eyebrow at him before paying attention to the road again.

"What homework?" Law and Kidd asked in unison. Mizu blinked. Surely they were joking? They'd been warned several times that the deadline for the homework was today. TODAY. She sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes as she pulled into the car park.

"I can understand you two don't like school but it doesn't mean you shouldn't try," Mizu reasoned, parking the car in a space near the back entrance. The three of them got out of the car and she locked it, pocketing the keys as they strode towards the building.

"It's not that we don't try per se," Law tried to reason, she tried to melt his face off with a glare of contempt. It made him fidget uncomfortably. "Okay, we both don't know what we want to be in the future." He stated, he earned a glare from Eustass in protest. "Or I don't anyway."

"That's no excuse," Mizu huffed annoyed as they walked thought the corridors. "You should try hard at everything, we're really lucky our education is free and that we've been given a second chance to get on with it." She said, gaining stares of confusing, "even if you don't like the subjects you should try," she added.

Both the men sunk slightly under her reprimanding tone. She grinned, the authority she gained over men with it was ridiculous, she wasn't complaining though. They continued to head towards their classroom where they would be trapped for the next seven hours. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Mizu that the whole school treated them like they had some sort of disease.

It wasn't exactly fair for them to be practically held hostage in a room all day long, that and the gym classes took place on the field outside the window so they all couldn't help but stare enviously. Mizu wasn't what you would call 'sporty'. Her idea of a workout is hoovering the living room at home. That didn't mean she would choose sitting in the same dull classroom everyday over running around in the fresh air.

It was most likely freezing outside and being sat next to the radiator didn't give Mizu a good perspective of what getting such 'fresh air' would be like. The only thing she'd probably get is erected nipples and that would be a brilliant start to the day. _Hi, I'm Saotome Mizu. I don't actually find you attractive, my nipples are hard because it's nearly winter. Just thought you ought to know._

Mizu snorted slightly to herself at her train of thought, of all the times she could think of e-nips it had to be right now. Something nudged her lightly in the ribs and she turned to find it was Law's elbow. He had his eyebrow raised at her in a mixture of questioning and amusement.

* * *

She looked up at him with her golden eyes, he had just nudged her out of a daydream which she had started to laugh at quietly. Mr. Mihawk had eyes like,well, a hawk, Law doubted he would take kindly to Mizu laughing to herself in one of his lectures. The Old Man And The Sea is possibly the most boring text that Law ever had the misfortune to read.

He was pleased with Mizu's distraction even if it was going to be brief. She picked up her green pen and scrawled in his notepad, she paused halfway through in uncertainty. Law peered down at her writing, -_Sorry, was thinking about erected nipples._- It took him a few more attempts at reading the information before he decided he definitely wasn't imagining it.

_WHAT?! _Law stared at her in shock, she was grinning proudly back him. Being a perfectly normal eighteen year old male his eyes travelled downwards towards her breasts. No signs of nipples but he was fascinated by how he had never looked at them before. Law mentally shook his head, turning his head away from the confounding woman.

It took Law a while to think of something to write back to Mizu, initially he was trying to think of a witty response that would wipe the smirk off of her freckled face but instead he decided to test her instead. -_You're weird._- He was curious to see how she would react to this, whether she would see it as a good thing or an insult.

She snickered behind her copy of The Old Man And The Sea as she pretending to read along with Mr. Mihawk. She wrote under his comment in an elegant scrawl that had Law's eyebrows disappearing under the brim of his hat. -_My dear Mr. Trafalgar, you have no idea._-

It was finally lunchtime. It had been a long morning, the first lesson had ended in some embarrassment as Mr. Mihawk made Law and Mizu explain to the class what was so interesting while they were supposed to be reading. Apparently, Law quotes, Mizu's blunt answer of "erected nipples" was not the right thing to say. They had narrowly avoided detention though which Law was practically over the moon about.

He, Kidd and Erected Nipples were heading towards the canteen in a quest for sustenance. Kidd was still laughing about the reaction Mr. Mihawk had had, the man was incredibly French so when he pronounced "sacre bleu" and gaped like a fish naturally the classroom full of young adults had erupted into laughter.

Mizu was silently loathing all the attention she was getting from her classmates now, they all obviously thought she had meant the whole nipples charade as a joke when she had been utterly serious about the matter, not wanting to lie to the scary looking teacher. Mizu was now the class clown, that was a funny thought as well because of her red hair. Law grinned and he nearly fell face first down the staircase by tripping over a certain someone's knee high boot which was purposely trying to kill him.

He grinned at his female redhead companion earning a sour look of contempt in return for his efforts. She strolled ahead of the two of them. This woman was most amusing. Law followed Mizu grinning as she attempted to act pissed off at the two of them. Soon enough she fell back between the them and Law pushed her into Eustass. She pushed Law back with a lot more force.

He had little to no time to react as he was sent flying backwards over a bin that had conveniently jumped to catch his fall. How nice. He and the bin were sent toppling to the ground. Luckily the bin was empty but that didn't eradicate all the stares the students walking through the corridor gave him. Oh and did he mention the laughter that came with them? Yeah, that was pretty annoying too.

Mizu giggled and grabbed his hand, hauling him off of the floor and towards the canteen at their original pace. He didn't notice she had been still holding his hand until she let go of it in the canteen, the lack of warmth in his hand made him frown slightly. The three of them bought their lunch and decided to eat it outside, the temperature wasn't exactly great for a picnic but the canteen bought back some bad memories of the day before.

They chose a nice patch of grass which was near the path at the front of school, the small wall along each side of the path offered as a nice wind breaker as they sat and ate their lunch. Law was thoroughly enjoying the cool breeze that blew leaves from the trees growing along by the fence. It was so nearly close to winter, Law's favourite season of the year.

He noticed Kidd and Mizu shiver slightly as they sat cross-legged on the grassy carpet. It was when Mizu was taking a sip from her drink that Law noticed it. He was still upset by the whole bin incident though he didn't show it so he was going to get the woman back for it. "Hey Mizu," He said, gaining her and Kidd's attention successively, "I didn't realise you found me _that_ attractive."

Law grinned at her as she looked down at her chest and blushed slightly, covering her chest with her left forearm, using her right to sip her drink while glaring at him unhappily. She didn't put her heart into it at all so all Law found himself doing was laughing at her attempt.

* * *

**Holly- Me so tired! This chapter was hard to write, lalala. Hope you guys like my new picture, you guys can't begin to comprehend how happy One Piece merchandise makes me. Hehe. Did I mention I'm tired? Oh I did... Well I'm sorry if this chapter disappoints, had a pretty stressful week and the relief that comes now that it's over has pretty much put me into a coma. I hope you're all doing well and I appreciate you reading my little story.  
Reviews and follows, mow diddy mow!  
(sorry for uploading this late)  
Love you all oxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Just constant bloody fatigue, I need a real good wake up call or something.  
Kidd- Okay *sets of fireworks*  
Holly- *Screams and scratches Eustass' face*  
Law- So that's how Eustass got that scar on his face...**

* * *

Chapter 16

The three of them were currently driving over the Red Line Bridge, they were going to pick up Kotomi from day care and head back to Mizu's house to make cookies. Law didn't mind that once again he would be kept from his bed. Plus the prospect of cookies was a tempting bonus. Her company had grown on Law and he wasn't ashamed to admit it, he knew she felt the same way even if she kept it to herself.

Mizu wasn't one for sappy moments or crying and to say this pleased Law was an understatement. It infuriated him when people cried over pathetic things or put their silly little emotions on show. This woman couldn't even show real anger, she was always smiling unless she was humiliated. Law enjoyed embarrassing her, the light blush which would coat her cheeks every time bought him a strange satisfaction.

Law turned to look at Mizu, she and Eustass were currently singing along to radio in their loud obnoxious singing voices. The song on at the moment was Lostprophets- A Town Called Hypocrisy. They both couldn't sing and their broken notes hurt his ears but he found himself grinning anyway. _This is the life. _

They pulled over outside of the day care and Mizu switched off the engine, pulling the keys from the ignition. "Won't be a minute," She said, grinning at them happily. Law watched her walk up the garden path, her hips swayed beautiful when she walked. Law blamed it on some primitive nature in the back of his mind but he found himself wanting to hold those hips in his hands.

Mizu was waiting at the door now having just knocked it, she waited patiently as the wind blew her red hair about her. The red locks danced around beautiful and Law couldn't help but stare at her until she stepped inside. Mizu was heading back to the car soon enough with the car seat under her arm again and Kotomi shuffling along beside her trying to keep up with Mizu's longer legs.

Mizu opened the door and started strapping in the car seat in the chair behind her own. Law could only guess as to how the mechanism fit into place. Once Kotomi was in her little seat Mizu clambered into the front and started up the engine, slowly starting to pull away. "Kitty! Law-Law!" Kotomi squealed excitedly seeing her new friends.

Law couldn't help but smile and wave at the child in the back seat, Kotomi waved back giddily and he felt warm on the inside. Turning back to face forwards he was still smiling to himself, not noticing his friends' stares. It felt nice to have someone so happy to see him, even if it was a toddler who knew nothing about him. It didn't mean he couldn't be pleased.

"Aww, I should get you to babysit for me Law," Mizu said, giggling as they drove towards Red Line Bridge. Law gaped at her as she turned the steering wheel, leading the vehicle around a corner. She noticed his confusion. "You looked so happy to see Kotomi after all," She explained. This only confused Law even more. He decided to ignore her and her insufferable giggling for the rest of the journey back to the Saotome's.

* * *

"Okay now add the flour gradually as you mix," Mizu instructed Law in the kitchen. An audible smack followed by Law hissing in pain reached Kidd's ears from the sofa. "THAT WASN'T GRADUAL!" Mizu shrieked. _Mizu must have hit him with the wooden spoon again _Kidd thought, chuckling to himself. She was a fiery woman to say the least and it was amusing watching Law get put in his place by her.

He was sat with Kotomi on the sofa watching Spongebob and listening to Law's 'gradual' torture from the kitchen. He smirked to himself, he knew Law would never admit it but he enjoyed the freckled woman's company more than he let on. Kidd saw it all, the way Law had improved in not only being more happy but his attitude had changed a lot too.

"Back again?" A voice asked from the doorway, making Kidd jump and bite his tongue. It was that man again, Killer. Kidd smiled at him charmingly, trying not to wince at the pain that stung in his mouth. Kotomi ran up to Killer excitably, giggling as she got picked up from the carpet. Killer's gaze never left him.

"You have to stop making me jump like that," Kidd commented, smirking at the male who seemed uneasy to be in the room with him. "I do not wish for a heart attack." Kidd watched in satisfaction as the slim line of flesh which wasn't covered on the man's face flushed slightly pink. He wanted to pull down that man's bandanna and see more of the blush he was creating. Today he wore a different bandanna, "purple?" Kidd asked, surprised by the colour the man had chosen.

The man shifted uncomfortably on the spot, still stood with Kotomi held to his chest. He turned his head away from Kidd's grinning expression though it was pointless as Kidd could barely see his face anyway. "I-I like purple..." Killer mumbled, barely audible from where he stood at the doorway, Kidd was grateful for his good hearing.

_That explains the decorating. _Kidd thought, his eyes roaming around the living room, most everything was purple. Kidd looked back to the man with his yellow eyes, he still didn't look at him. Kidd smiled, looking at his bandanna. "Yeah, me too," Kidd said. The effect was instantaneous, the man's blush deepened considerably from what Kidd could see and he placed Kotomi on the floor as he scurried off to what Kidd assumed was his bedroom.

Kidd blinked, a thought struck him. He hadn't actually been expecting this man to be in touch with his feminine side, it was strikingly attractive. Kidd made no action to move from his place and follow the man, he continued to sit on the sofa and watch Spongebob and smirk to himself.

* * *

Law stood back and smiled proudly at the army of chocolate chip cookies he and Mizu had baked together, Mizu had said for his first attempt he did really well and now he had the proof, six baking trays full of proof he might add. All of them resting on the counter-tops to cool before being put into tins. There was an infinite amount of cookies before him and Law couldn't understand why they had ended up making so many.

Mizu beside him picked up a cookie from one of the first trays to come out of the oven and took a bite out of it. She nodded to him gesturing he should take one too, he obliged happily. Bringing the still warm delicacy to his lips he took a bite, it tasted really good. He smiled to himself while chewing, _yes, Trafalgar Law the baking extraordinare. _He grinned amusedly, enjoying his cookie.

"Look at you, all smug," Mizu said, smiling at his happily. "I'm proud of you, the first time I ever made cookies it didn't actually get around to going in the oven." She frowned at the memory, nibbling at her cookie thoughtfully. Law smirked, he was damn proud of his delicious masterpieces, even more so that Mizu confessed his first attempt was better than her's.

Once they had finished eating their cookies they started placing the rest of them into four separate tins. They had made one hundred and forty four cookies all together, now they had to do the maths to split that equally into four tins also taking away the two they had just eaten. Law worked out if they took away two more cookies they could thirty five in each tin. They gave the two spare cookies to Killer and Kidd. Mizu took one from a tin to give to Kotomi with a cup of milk.

"One for you and Kidd, one for Doranbolt at work, and..." Mizu picked up a tin and handed it to Law. "Can you do me a favour and take this downstairs?" She asked. _Downstairs? _"To our neighbour, Mr. and Mrs. Eriador." She explained. Law did as he was asked, he knew now that Mizu never asked people to do anything, she just pretended to. He didn't fancy feeling the wrath of her wooden spoon again.

He trudged with the tin down the stairs, pulling his shoes on before exiting the house and turning to the neighbours front door. Law hesitated slightly before knocking on the door. He waited patiently for Mizu's neighbours to answer. When the door opened he was greeted by a little old woman, her white hair piled on top of her hair into a messy bun with knitting needles sticking through it. She looked like she belonged in a story book like Little Red Riding Hood.

"Urm, Mizu told me to give you these," Law greeted awkwardly, handing the old woman the tin. He fought the urge to walk turn and walk back into Mizu's side of the house. The old woman accepted the tin and analysed him cryptically. She turned and placed the tin on a small table next to the front door, she looked back to Law fiddling with the glasses hung by a string around her neck before placing them on her face.

"My, my," The old woman said, beaming at him. "Aren't you handsome? Are you Mizu's boyfriend?" She inquired oblivious to the effect her question had on him. His face felt like it had burst into flames and he choked. His legs felt weak. Law shook his head quickly at the woman, making himself go slightly dizzy. All she did was grin and say in a taunting voice, "of course you're not my dear."

"Mirium! Who's at the door?!" An excited voice asked from behind the old woman, an old man now appeared next to her and he looked Law up and down. The old man had to be older than the woman, his skin was hanging more loosely over his face and what little hair he had left was white as snow. He was tall and surprising lean for a man of such an age.

"Ooh Reed! This is dear little Mizu from upstairs' boyfriend! Isn't he handsome?" The old woman crowed to her husband. She picked the tin up from the table and handed it to her husband, "he said these are from her." The man opened the tin and nodded appreciatively before closing it again.

"Tell Mizu we're very grateful as always! You can go now, I shan't let Mirium pester you any further," the old man said, guffawing at Law's facial expression. Law's face burned further, he mumbled a 'it was nice to meet you' before staggering back up to the upper half of the building. He kicked off his shoes then entered the living room, collapsing next to Mizu on the left side of the sofa.

"Wow Law, you're really red in the face," Mizu said, touching his cheek. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked. Law nodded weakly, picking up his coffee from the kotatsu and taking a well deserved drink from it. He was absolutely mortified. Mizu smiled at him happily, "Doranbolt's staying over Smokey's tonight so we have the house to ourselves, Killer's ordered pizza for all of us."

Law blinked, he hadn't been aware that they were staying for dinner again. It was half past five and Law was famished so he was pleased with the turn of events. He smiled back at Mizu showing his appreciation in the small gesture. He was lucky Mizu picked up on these things easily.

* * *

**Holly- Ugh, just ugh. I think my favourite part of this chapter was Mr and Mrs Eriador. Eriador is a name I copied from the poster of Middle Earth I have on my bedroom ceiling. I'm so excited for The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug! December baby, December! I hope you guys liked this chapter, bless Law's cottons for being so proud of making cookies.  
Reviews yes? Love you all entirely.  
oxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Ah it's a beautiful day! Sun's shining, temperatures in the 20s, spent the whole day hoovering at work... :(  
Law- If you did go out and enjoy the sun you'd only end up sunburnt.  
Holly- Don't be mean to my ginger skin!  
Kidd- You're not even ginger?  
Holly- My mum is and she tans better than me... I'm cursed with the pale skins. Please tell me I'm not the only one?**

* * *

Chapter 17

November, winter was only just beginning and the whole world was starting talk of Christmas. Such festivities never particularly interested Trafalgar Law, the holiday itself was publicized to far-winded lengths by companies to make foolish sad people spend money they more often than not didn't have. Contrary to popular believe Christmas was a time of money spending and debt, according to him at least.

Only two good things came from winter, snow and the Coca Cola advert with the polar bear. Law wasn't ashamed to admit polar bears were his favourite animal, they were predators even if they did look adorable. He had quite a few polar bear teddies but that was a secret that only he and Eustass knew about, Law would rather chew sand than admit he had a collection of stuffed animals.

His love for polar bears started when he was only five years old and living up in the North, his mother had taken him to the zoo for the day and he had spent hours watching a polar bear with his hands and face right up against the glass. Law could still remember his determination at wanting to free the polar bear that had been lounging around innocently inside the enclosure. The zoo's keepers had named the white furry beast themselves, _Bepo._

Law smirked at the memory happily, he was laid down in his bed with his arms behind his head, not minding the discomfort from the mattress in the slightest. It was early Saturday morning, even if the dark winter sky said otherwise. Law listened to the sounds of Kidd sleeping on the floor, his friend's deep breathing reverberating around the room.

Law turned on his side and positioned his right arm to support his head to look over at Eustass dozing peacefully. The only part of the male in view from under the covers was his bright red hair that was, as usual, sticking straight up. Law smirked to himself, quietly sliding out of the bed, he winced slightly when the springs pinged up noisily from the sudden lack of weight on them.

Eustass didn't stir in the slightest, dead to the world. Kidd had always been an incredibly heavy sleeper, little did the eighteen year old know this would provoke his room mate to think of cunning schemes to annoy him.

Law crossed the room silently in nothing but his underwear, the chilled morning air giving him goosebumps all over. He crouched down by his school bag, quietly unzipping the black canvas pocket on the front and rifling thought the stationary inside of it. His long fingers settled on a broad-tipped permanent marker and he grinned wickedly, glancing at the red tuft of hair that was his sleeping friend he approached slowly, uncapping the pen as he did.

* * *

Mizu waited in her car patiently, the two males were taking a painfully long time to get ready. Killer was sat in the back seat with Kotomi next to him. Mizu smiled at the pair in the rear view mirror, Kotomi was wearing a little fluffy white coat, there were little bear ears on the hood which was pulled up. _Ah, so cute _Mizu thought, smirking to herself proudly.

A knock on the window bought her out of her daydream, she turned to see Law opening the car door and he looked positively brimming with happiness. Mizu blinked, she'd never seen Law look so happy _what could have put him in such a good- _she turned to look at Eustass, whom had just entered the car.

She gaped at the redheaded male, her eyes practically bulging in shock. Law beside her snickered, he hadn't been happy at all Mizu now realised. The big smile on his face was akin to a fox's, mischievous.

Something inside her clicked into place and she was snorting with laughter at Eustass' face, or rather the pen that marked his features. It was Law's handiwork, that much was obvious. Three whiskers adorned each cheek and a black circle at the tip of his was not a happy _kitty_ with their laughter, he frowned disgruntled and glared at them. Kotomi next to him didn't understand what was so funny, turning her little head to look at him she smiled happily. "Kitty!" She cooed happily, stroking his arm fondly in the way children do.

Mizu wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes grinning at the other redhead. She turned to face the steering wheel, the engine was already running to keep the car's heaters turned on. "Well it could be worse I suppose," Mizu said, smiling over her shoulder at Eustass, there were much more _phallic _things that Law could have drawn on his face.

* * *

Law grinned to himself as they started their journey towards the town centre, even though his shoulder ached where Eustass had punched him it was definitely worth it. He was pleased with Mizu's laughter as well, her laugh wasn't very attractive but it was infectious and Law enjoyed hearing it. "You cackle like a witch," He told her, smirking as she tried to glare at him.

"Well at least I don't look like one," Mizu said, mirroring his smirk back at him before turning to look back at the road. Law pouted slightly, he knew Mizu had a habit of making weak comebacks but that didn't mean he enjoyed being told he looked like a witch. "Get your cauldron out," she said, grinning at him while waiting at a set of red lights.

Law smirked, "it's okay I'll just used yours." Mizu stuck her tongue out at him and pulled away from the lights as they turned green. They were going to the town centre to buy birthday presents, next Wednesday Kotomi was going to be turning three and Mizu had invited Law and Eustass along.

In truth Law wasn't really looking forward to walking around and watching hundreds of people waste their money on petty things they probably didn't even need. Eustass had wanted to go however so effectively Law had decided to go to keep Mizu company while Kidd and Killer flirted with each other like shy thirteen year old girls. They were both oblivious to it of course.

If Mizu noticed the pair's closeness she didn't say anything about it, most of the time Law and the woman weren't alone long enough to discuss it. Law was pleased that his best friend was interested in someone but he couldn't help but feel more negative emotions towards it. What would Law become in Kidd's life if he and the blonde got together? A novelty?

Law hadn't even realised they had pulled into a multi-story car park until Mizu opened her window letting the cold air rush inside the vehicle. He smirked as he watched the woman undo her seatbelt and struggle to reach over as far as she could to the ticket machine to press the button. Whenever he would start to think she was perfectly independent she would have a silly moment where her inner klutz came out to party.

Once they had successfully parked and got out of the car they started their way down the stairs to the level which led to the mall which was situated in the centre of the town. Mizu led the way as usual, Kotomi on her hip. Law smiled happily at the child's little coat, she was peering over Mizu's shoulder and kept waving at him happily. Law waved back.

"Not gunna take her home and stick her on your shelf are you Law?" Kidd asked from beside him, Law had been waiting for Eustass' revenge. Law felt heat rising to his cheeks as Mizu stared over her should at him in confusion. "Basically Law has a huge obsession with- OW!" Kidd hissed, Law had elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

He grinned a fake smile at Mizu, hastily covering up what Eustass had nearly spilled to them. He didn't want people to know about his fondness. _It was not an obsession. _Law thought, glaring at Kidd. "Polar bears." Eustass finished quickly, Law whirled around to face him. He was so annoyed right now he considered chewing his friend's head off.

He was stopped dead when he heard Mizu's voice up ahead. She was turned round facing them with a bright smile on her face, Law gulped. "I've known that for ages," Mizu said, leaving Law and Kidd to gape at her. "Law draws them all the time while we're sat in class." Law had naively thought that because she did so well in school she didn't notice what he was doing. Well, that proved him wrong.

* * *

Law watched Mizu place Kotomi on the tiled flooring. Kotomi looked up at Mizu, her little golden eyes shining with confusion. Mizu grinned, nudging her child along gently. "Go pick your favourite," She urged. They were in a toy store, Law grinned as he watched Mizu trying to get Kotomi to pick a toy she liked. The child didn't want to look on her own and opted for clinging along to her mother's hand and dragging her along too.

The height difference had Mizu nearly falling over and Law smirked, following after the pair. Kidd and Killer were waiting outside, not interested with the contents of the toy store. Mizu lifted Kotomi back onto her hip and strolled slowly through the aisles so Kotomi could get a chance to see everything.

Law looked around at all the toys too, they had certainly changed from when he was a child. He never had much of a childhood but Law had been spoiled rotten by his mother, that was a very vivid memory of her. She would always give him gifts because she was barely ever at home, thinking back Law would have traded it all just to have her there with him. Money can't buy love but his mother had certainly tried her best.

Law frowned to himself, not enjoying his train of thought. It had been a long since he had thought of his mother, he had barely known the women. "Law-Law!" Kotomi called. Law looked up to find the toddler grinning at him over Mizu's shoulder, holding her arms out to him. Law smiled weakly, approaching the child and her mother. Mizu turned to grin at him and hold Kotomi out for him to hold.

To say Law was nervous was an understatement. What if he accidentally broke her? The thoughts of Mizu's possible anger and Kotomi's tears made him gulp. He looked at Mizu and she smiled encouragingly at him, _damn her stupid smile. _Law took hold of the child and gingerly held her against his side.

Holding small children was peculiar, or maybe it was just Kotomi. She was strangely heavy yet light at the same time. It was a nice feeling, like holding a small animal but with a lot more meaning and care. Kotomi smiled at him happily and stroked his cheek, he smiled slightly before catching Mizu's gaze. There was a strange glint in her eyes as she smiled at him, she turned away before Law could figure out what it was. Did he want to know?

They finished their shopping in the toy store, Law was still holding Kotomi as they trudged through the town centre, window shopping. It was in one particular shop window that Law caught sight of his reflection, holding Kotomi. It was undeniably weird, by holding the small child he looked like he had aged several years. By passers must think he was Kotomi's father, that made him frown slightly. That was a piece in the jigsaw he hadn't come across yet. Who was Kotomi's father?

* * *

**Holly- Imagine Law carrying a toddler wearing a polar bear suit, freakin' adorable :) Hope you guys enjoyed, slowly making progress now. Thank you all for your patience.  
Reviews pretty please oxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- So I have a really strange habit of smiling at people when I walk next to them and saying "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah let's go," only to people I know of course ;) anyone else have strange habits?**

* * *

Chapter 18

Saturday evening, it was freezing. Mizu had given Law and Eustass a lift home slightly earlier than usual, neither of them questioned it, both being exhausted from the day's shopping trip they had together. Mizu giggled, whenever they came across festive items for Christmas Law had always made the same facial expression, like he had just tasted lemon for the first time. It was highly amusing.

Her two friends must not celebrate Christmas, it was a sad thought. Christmas was a time for family and friends, she had the sneaking suspicion that neither of them had any family. She already had the cunning plan of dragging them in on the Christmas she would be spending with her family. Their Christmases were never big or spectacular like most people's, just good food and company.

Mizu grinned, fond of the festive memories she was having as she zipped up her knee high boots. It was half past seven, she was leaving for the club. Her and Nojiko were due to be on stage tonight, Mizu grimaced at how much her legs would ache later from climbing the pole. It wasn't an easy job but it paid very well if Mizu put enough effort into the act.

Lately she'd been making a ridiculous amount of money from it, on average around £600 an evening. In Donflamingo's good grace she put it down to the new improvements he had made and that it attracted more customers, which was true. Every night when Mizu had been called in (usually once or twice a week) the club had been absolutely thriving with males desperate to see some female flesh. It was quite disgusting but Mizu was used to it by now.

The audience wasn't allowed to touch the dancers anywhere inappropriate, if they did the security guard Zoro would toss them out by the scruff of their necks. Mizu had always admired Zoro, he was definitely one of the strongest men she had ever met. He wasn't much of a talker but Mizu learned that his hobbies outside of work were practising and teaching the art of Kendo.

At the bar in the club their were three bar tenders, pineapple-hair Marco, the ever excitable Ace and a middle aged man with a pompadour named Thatch. The three of them worked really well together, Marco being the most sensible of the three kept the other two in check. There was plenty of waitresses too, wearing skimpy clothing that appealed to the men in the audience to buy more drinks, Donflamingo's idea that worked exceptionally well.

Then of course there was the DJ Apoo and Bon Clay who worked the lighting from up above the stage. Bon Clay was nice, in his own strange transvestite way. He would sometimes practice the dance routines with the women stripping for the club, 'teaching them' as he says. There was the rumour that Donflamingo and Bon were cousins but Mizu personally thought it was false. They didn't look a thing like each other.

Mizu stepped out of the front door, shutting it behind her and locking it before walking to her little yellow car. She climbed into the vehicle, letting out a heavy sigh before starting up the engine. There had to be a million places she'd rather go than work right now, unfortunately she didn't have much of a choice. She had to pay her third of the rent somehow.

Because her, Doranbolt and Killer lived together they split the expenses three ways. Doranbolt constantly offered to pay her third for her but she wouldn't accept it, he had already done more than enough for her. It would be unfair to expect any more from him even though he was technically her legal guardian, Killer's too. He had taken them both in three years ago, he was the only family Mizu had left. She didn't enjoy feeling like a burden on him, her uncle.

* * *

£560. Mizu frowned before pocketing the money, she was wondering whether all this was actually worth it. Tonight her and Nojiko had done another dance act together, it had made them both feel very comfortable. Mizu was going to go home and have a burning hot shower, they had both touched each other in _unthinkable _places.

It's not that Nojiko wasn't attractive, she was absolutely beautiful and Mizu's _friend. _You don't go around grabbing your friends junk and expect it to be casual, they probably won't be able to look each other in the eye for a while.

Mizu sighed, annoyed. Standing up from her seat she stretched and yawned, pulling her keys from her pocket. Nojiko had left as soon as she had gotten dressed back in her normal clothes, not even saying good bye. Mizu didn't mind, she didn't feel like talking to the blue-haired after the act. Mizu strolled out of the back door to her car.

Mizu sat in her car, looking through her windscreen she could clearly see the moonlit sky. It was beautiful, the stars scattered out across the fast stretch of deep blue reminded her of her freckles. She grinned, switching on the engine and reversing out of the space she was parked in. She couldn't wait to get home where Kotomi would be asleep in her bed, waiting for her to get home.

_Shower first, _Mizu reminded herself. She felt grimy and disgusting from her job and didn't want to contaminate Kotomi too. Mizu was convinced to keep her child innocent and happy forever, if she could. It was a mother's initiative after all.

* * *

_"Happy Birthday Law!" The woman cooed, her long black hair hanging in her face and she bent over to kiss him on the forehead. Law grinned happily, ignoring his presents entirely as he reached up to her, wanting to feel his mother's embrace._

_"Open your presents first silly," She giggled, Law pouted and turned to the huge pile of gifts, all of which were wrapped in shiny foil paper in his favourite colour, yellow. Law approached the pile of gifts, unsure of where to start. Should he open the smallest first?_

_Before Law got a chance to decide he saw a reflection in the wrapping paper, startling him. A man in sunglasses. Law whipped his head around to see behind him, all he was greeted with was his mother, smiling at him happily. Law smiled weakly, feeling embarrassed his imagination was playing tricks on him._

_He didn't want his mother to think he was weak, he wanted her to be proud of him. She always wanted him to act like a 'big boy' and 'look after himself'. Law turned back to the presents, selecting one of the smaller parcels to unwrap._

_"Law..." A voice called, it was so far away. Law flinched at hearing his own name, or rather who had spoken it. The deep monotone voice sent shivers up the six year old's spine. Law hunched over his present, taking his time to open it so his mother couldn't see the terror that was on his face._

_"I thought I told you," The voice echoed again, closer this time. Law looked up quickly, searching for the voice's occupant. He was nowhere to be seen. Law sighed in relief, he must have been imagining it after all, his mother always told him he had a knack for imagining things that weren't real._

_A light bulb in the ceiling popped suddenly, showering Law in glass shards. He frowned in the half-darkness. Fear clawed in the pit of his stomach like an angry cat, his breath becoming ragged and uneven. Another light bulb burst above him, leaving the only light left coming from the lamp next to the sofa._

_Law could hear his mother giggling behind him, he turned to face her, confused. Why was she laughing at his fear? His mother sat there on the red leather sofa, her business suit hugging her frame, she was beautiful. Law looked a lot like his mother, the only difference was their eye colour, her eyes were were a light blue where as his were a stormy grey._

_His mother giggled at him again, her laughter increasing into hysterics. Her head slumped forward, hair covering her face, she didn't move. Her laughter had stopped. Law stared at his mother, he crawled over to her, alarmed by her sudden episode. He gingerly lifted his hand to sweep her bangs out of her face._

_She lifted her head to look at him and Law jumped back, frightened by what he saw. Sunglasses were sitting on the bridge of her nose. She grinned at him happily, her skin started to bubble and fizz, falling off onto the carpet as she shrieked in pain. Her hair was receding back into her scalp in what looked to be a painful process._

_She slumped forward, her sounds of agony echoing around the living room they sat in. When they abruptly stopped silence cut through the air, Law was beginning to wonder if his mother had died all over again. Hot tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he waited for her to show any signs of life. Her shoulders weren't moving to show she was breathing any more._

_Just when Law thought it was too late she lifted her head, Law could only watch in horrified fascination as it was no longer his mother behind the sunglasses that looked at him. It was a man, Vergo. The man stood, slowly walking towards Law and all the child could do was scrabble around on the floor, backing away from the man._

_"Law, I thought I told you not to ignore me," Vergo said, tutting and shaking his head. "I suppose I'm going to have to punish you." The lamp's bulb exploded and darkness surged through the room, all that was left behind was the sound of a child screaming in panic. It was Law._

* * *

Law shot up in bed, his skin clammy and he trembled violently. Kidd was next to him, Law couldn't hear what he was saying. He bolted up from the floor he was sleeping on and ran to the bathroom. He crashed onto his knees in front of the toilet, retching. Eustass followed him and patted his back awkwardly while Law had his moment of weakness.

Tears were still running down his face while he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl of the toilet. His body shook violently with his choked sobs and fear he was feeling. His nails were clawing into the bare skin of his knees, he needed something to hold onto while he struggled for breath. He couldn't remember the last time he reacted so badly to a nightmare about Vergo.

Law felt Eustass leave his side, he sobbed harder. He really needed the comfort right now and his best friend had left him. Law's stomach twisted in agony, sending more vomit up his throat, the substance burned like acid but Law didn't think he could stop. He was panicking now, his nails clawed deeper into his skin.

Eustass was back beside him, and went back to rubbing Law's back in small circular motions. Kidd was talking but right now Law had no idea what he was saying, he didn't know how long Kidd was gone for. His throat was raw and painful, Law still retched though nothing would come up any more. Water was dripping from his chin, it wasn't water at all, it was a mix of sweat and tears from his break down. Eustass got up from his side again, all Law could do was focus on the toilet in front of him.

A warm hand was on his back, stroking gently in upwards and downwards motions, Law gasped in air through his mouth. The oxygen was starting to hit him, he hadn't realised he had had that much of a hard time breathing. He was calming down now, no longer retching but his body still shivered with anxiety.

Folded up tissues wiped his cheeks and down his face, Law allowed himself to been cleaned up. His vision still wasn't focussing but he felt himself being dragged up from the floor and led into the bedroom. Law was laid down on the bed and felt his back being held in an embrace and the covers laid over him, the warm hand sifted through his hair and Law felt his eye lids become heavy.

* * *

Morning. Law rolled over onto his back and yawned groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up slowly, looking around his and Eustass' bedroom. The red haired man wasn't anywhere to be seen. He got up from the bed slowly and padded his way across to where his clothes lay folded, picking them up he walked into the bathroom and began his morning ritual.

There wasn't any sign of disturbance in there to hint at what had happened the night before, was it a dream? _No. _Law still had the vile taste in his mouth, he hurriedly finished his shower so he could brush his teeth. After he had dried himself off he pulled his clothes on, not wearing his hat because his hair was still wet.

He gave himself a once-over in the bathroom mirror, a very sleep deprived male stared back at him. Law shuddered, remnants of the dream from last night still echoing in his mind. There goes his appetite. Law frowned at his reflection before leaving the bathroom, _need coffee. _He passed through the bedroom and made a bee-line to the kitchen.

Upon entering the room he heard sniggering. He turned to look at the odd couple sat at the kitchen table. "Mornin' Princess," Mizu greeted happily, beaming at him over the top of the cup of coffee she was drinking from. Kidd sniggered from the other side of the kitchen table, grinning wickedly. Law raised an eyebrow at them, he decided to make himself a coffee before questioning why the woman was sat there. It was Sunday after all.

Law turned to stare at the pair as he sipped his coffee slowly, enjoying the way the steaming hot liquid warmed his insides. Sighing contentedly he turned to Mizu, "What are you doing here?" He asked confusedly. They hadn't arranged to meet up, they never did on Sundays.

"Kidd called me to come over at three in the morning," Mizu said, her explanation only confused Law further. She looked exhausted herself, her hair was all over the place and she was still in her pyjamas. Law gestured for her to continue explaining with his hand while taking another drink from his coffee. She rolled her eyes, "you weren't yourself and Kidd panicked, I came over to put you to bed."

Law stared at her completely dumbfounded, she was the one that had calmed him down last night? His cheeks burned, she had seen the state he was in, she had seen him cry... He didn't know whether to feel humiliated or angry at Eustass for inviting the freckled woman come over. He settled on anger and glared at the red head who held his hands up in defence. "I didn't know what to do, I thought you were suffocating or something and you wouldn't look at me when I spoke to you." Kidd said.

Law frowned and turned away from his friends' gazes, he felt so pathetic and weak, he didn't want their prying eyes on him. "It's okay Law," Mizu said, he looked up to see her smiling at him sweetly. "We can just forget about last night if that's what you want?" Law blinked, he hadn't expected that proposal. He nodded to her watched her smile turn into a grin. Law smiled back, glad he wouldn't get teased for his actions last night.

* * *

**Holly- Not even kidding, work dragged like an old woman's tits today. I'm just so tired, someone make me hot chocolate? I had the most horrible realization today, I'm so old now I can't be put up for adoption any more, haha!  
Reviews pretty please with a cherry on top ;)  
Love you all oxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Does anyone else dance in bed when it gets late and you're listening to music?  
Kidd- No! But I'd like to try... *Jumps into bed*  
Holly and Kidd- *Mini bed rave to Lostprophets*  
Law- So... I'm the only normal one?  
Holly- PILLOW FIGHT! *Attacks Law*  
Enjoy my pretties, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

"But, what if I mess up?" Law asked, frowning at the red-head who was sat opposite him on the grass eating her sandwich. This silly little freckle of a woman just giggled at him and persisted further with her plans and to Law's annoyance he was getting involved in them too. It was Tuesday, lunchtime to whom it may interest. They were currently sat on the front lawn of school in their usual spot by the low wall.

Mizu today had just announced the plan for her first rebellious act at Alabasta High since she had started, she was going to skip a day of school. Having done the deed themselves many times already Law and Kidd had snorted contemptuously earning a pout from the woman. She had also involved the two males in those plans which Law didn't mind although he did question her motive. She wanted them to start picking up the slack in school and so far they had done quite well.

He was soon reminded that tomorrow was Kotomi's birthday which Law felt somewhat guilty for forgetting already, Mizu was planning to take the soon to be three year old to the zoo for the day. At the mention of the zoo Law immediately agreed to tag along, he liked animals. The prospect of being able to see a polar bear was also a huge bonus that made Law incredibly excited. He kept his cool mask on as always but he had the distinct feeling he couldn't fool Mizu with it any more. _Damn woman._

All of this was absolutely marvellous, it was the plan she had for Law later on that made him nervous and tetchy. She wanted him to lend a hand in making Kotomi's birthday cake, he didn't want to spoil the child's day. His cooking skills had albeit improved magnificently since Mizu continually invited him over for one-on-one cooking lessons but he still wasn't confident about them.

"Law you'll be fine, stop being such a fanny," Mizu scoffed at him, taking another bite of her cheese sandwich. The effect of the insult had Eustass hooting with laughter, tripling Law's annoyance. He glared at the both of them and folded his arms crossly over his chest. Mizu just smiled at him while chewing her sandwich, bread was so revolting Law just had to turn his head away not to look at her. She giggled.

"Pleassssseee," Mizu begged. "You're both invited to Kotomi's little birthday party anyway, she wants all her favourites there." This caught Law's attention, _favourites? _He smiled, being considered a favourite by the toddler made him feel slightly proud of himself.

"Fine, but have a back-up cake just in case I do end making the epitome of living death." Law said. It could really happen if someone tried hard enough, Law wasn't about to take the chance. His little redheaded friend nodded at his happily, the grin she had on her face made Law's heart squeeze in on itself almost painfully. He smiled and hastily averted his gaze away from her. Stupid woman and her stupid smile making him feel weird.

* * *

"Law-Law, carry," the toddler before him demanded in her little green raincoat. Her arms were stretched up to him, her little fists making clawing motions. Law rolled his eyes and grinned, picking Kotomi up and holding her to his side, she squealed happily and clung to his hoodie like a monkey. Turning to Mizu he watched her scrabble through her bag for her purse, the hood of her navy anorak keeping her face from view.

Mizu hadn't counted on the fact that it could rain, Law didn't mind the weather himself, he watched the woman squirm uncomfortably as the raindrops started to fall harder from the open sky. He grinned amusedly, the weather was dampening Mizu's usual fiery persona. Mizu ripped her purse from her bag triumphantly causing the three men to sigh in relief. They had travelled quite far to get to the zoo and repeating the trip again for a lost purse wasn't something they wanted to do.

They trudged through the soggy car park towards the ticket booths, Mizu led the way, her black combat trousers were slightly damn from standing out in the rain so long. Her knee length boots ploughed through puddles mercilessly as she strode towards the little office. They waited for her to pay and they finally entered through the front gates.

Kotomi was bouncing in Law's grip excitedly, he grinned at the child, her golden eyes were slightly owlish as she turned her head trying to look at everything at once. Her little ladybird boots were leaving wet patches on his hoodie but Law didn't mind, his own inner child was just as excited. Killer pulled out a map of the zoo beside him and they all peered over to look at it.

Killer was definitely the most sensible out of them, Law hadn't even thought to pick up a map at the ticket booth. "Where do you wanna go first Kotomi?" Killer asked, looking up at the toddler from behind his sunglasses. Killer looked so out of place amongst all the happily families surrounding them it was almost comical if it hadn't been for the man's insecurities.

He wasn't the only one that stuck out, the three redheads of the group got quite a lot of attention from by passers and Law himself? With Kotomi in his arms and the dark rings under his eyes he looked like a drug addict/baby snatcher. Law found himself not giving a damn, not only from his own excitement but from wanting the child in his arms to have the best birthday possible.

"Giraffy!" Kotomi squealed happily. The odd group trudged their way along the dirt tracks, most of the zoo was featured in outdoor enclosures, not ideal to be viewing in such wet weather but they all pottered along happily. Law, Kotomi and Mizu were walking behind Kidd and Killer who were leading their way along with the map, Law grinned at how close together the pair were.

"They're so cute," Mizu said quietly beside him, giggling. Law looked down at the woman, _so she had noticed. _"How long do you think it will be?" She asked him. Law slowed down his pace slightly, he frowned, looking at the pair whilst deep in thought. He didn't like the idea of Eustass being in a relationship.

Being in full-time education he had listened upon many conversations of people changing once they had fallen in love. Law didn't want to lose Eustass' friendship, it was far too important to him. "He won't change you know," Mizu said. Law turned his head so fast his neck cracked painfully. Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand he stared at the woman next to him incredulously.

"How did you-?" Law began to ask but he was soon cut off by Mizu's laughter. His face flushed slightly and he grit his teeth. Even if she was his friend Law still didn't enjoy being laughed at. Mizu nudged his side playfully.

"You didn't answer my question, I'd be a fool not to notice it bothered you," Mizu said, smiling at him honestly. Law sighed defeated, there was no fooling her, she probably knew Law better that he did himself. He scrunched up his face slightly in thought.

"How do you always know how I'm feeling?" Law asked her, he wanted to know what was letting his guard down around the woman. It was like she could read his mind, Law was very protective of his thoughts and feelings. Once a person could read them they could easily hurt you in the worst ways imaginable.

"Even if you try to act numb I can see right through it. You forget Law, I live with a man who wears a bandanna and sunglasses everyday of the year," Mizu said giggling. "Besides that you're my friend, I actually give a barrel of monkeys about how you're feeling." She looked up into his eyes and smiled, her golden eyes glinting slightly from under her hood. Law smiled back weakly, she had to be the strangest person he'd ever met in his life.

* * *

Kotomi's head lolled again Law's shoulder in her state of unconsciousness. They had spent four hours in the zoo so far and the toddler was exhausted, she slept quietly in Law's hold shifting slightly when he moved. Law was currently trudging along next to Mizu towards the Arctic animals exhibit, Kidd and Killer had toddled off in the opposite direction to see some big cats.

Law was grinning like a child on Christmas morning, which was ridiculous as he didn't even enjoy Christmas. As the enclosure got closer into view and Law saw the penguins he couldn't help but smile even wider, ignoring Mizu's giggle at his excitable attitude.

"Want me to hold Kotomi while you go play?" Mizu taunted to him, he glared at her but bowed down slightly so she could take the child. Plucking the child from him he placed her into Mizu outstretched arms. Kotomi however had different plans, her tiny hands were locked onto the fabric of his hoodie in a vice-like grip, refusing to let go. Mizu giggled as Law frowned, she placed Kotomi back on his shoulder gently. "She really likes you."

Law nodded slightly, mixed emotions surging through him. Before he got to terms with how he felt Mizu looped her arm through the one of his which wasn't supporting Kotomi's weight, she started dragging him along to their path again. Law grinned and kept up to pace with her, Mizu was obviously excited too.

They reached the exhibition and started by ogling the penguins happily. Law watched as Mizu crouched down by the fence to get closer to the small birds' heights, he grinned and crouched down too to join her. Even though zoo animals didn't smell particularly nice Law was thoroughly enjoying himself. "Thank you," Law said, turning to look at Mizu.

She turned to look at him confusedly, "for what?" she asked. Law grinned at the crease she had between her eyebrows. He turned to stare at the penguins again, mulling over thoughts in his head as he scrounged for the right thing to say.

"For bringing me along today," Law explained, he hesitated. He furrowed his eyebrows and continued to stare at the penguins as they all milled around happily. "And... For being my friend," Law added. She flew at his side, nearly knocking him over as she hugged him close. Law's brain exploded with question marks. Was every woman like this?

"Idiot," Mizu said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I should be thanking you." Law grinned, wrapping his other arm around the woman, it was a very awkward hug indeed but Law didn't want to let her go. She was like a magnet, as confusing and infuriating as it could be for Law he just decided to accept it. He liked being in this woman's arms.

They reluctantly broke the hug and stood, Law frowned at the lack of warmth Mizu had provided. She grinned at him and took his hand and dragged him along. "C'mon, I known you've been dying to see it all day," Mizu said. Law grinned, falling in step with the redhead. He shifted Kotomi up his hip a little further as she slipped. Mizu stopped him and offered to take her again. Law obliged, the child came free this time and into Mizu's arms.

Mizu balanced Kotomi on her hip and smiled up at Law, he had never wanted a camera more in his life than he did right then. _Who cares why?_ He grabbed Mizu's free hand and they ambled along to the polar bear enclosure excitedly. When they reached the glass to see the great fluffy beast Law squeezed Mizu's hand excitedly. She squeezed his back.

"When I lived in up North," Law found himself saying, eyes fixated on the glass. "My mother took me to the zoo when I was five, I was so obsessed with the polar bear. I still remember it. It's name was Bepo, I'd never wanted a pet before," Law said grinning at the polar bear which was lazing around blissfully.

Mizu giggled, "I could imagine you with a polar bear on a leash," she stroked his hand with the pad of her thumb. Law's heart hammered away in his chest, her hands were extremely soft. "Did you go to the zoo often with your Mum?" Mizu asked. Law flinched, turning to stare at her. She nodded at his expression and squeezed his hand gently.

Even though she had given Law the opportunity to not talk about it he opened his mouth anyway. "My mother died when I was ten years old," Law paused to lick his lips which seemed to dry at the topic of conversation. "She was murdered." Mizu stroked his hand again, he looked down at her. She was facing the glass and biting her lip, Law turned to look at the glass as well.

"My Mum died when I was ten too," Mizu said, Law looked down to see her smiling sadly. "She had cancer for three years before she passed away. I remember asking her, 'Mummy where do we go when we die?' and she said, 'I don't know about you Mizu but when I die, I'm going to the beach'." Mizu giggled, "every year on the anniversary of her death we go to the sea side."

Law squeezed her hand, "do you ever wish she got the chance to meet Kotomi?" Law asked. He was surprised by how easy it was talking to Mizu about something he'd never shared with anyone other than Eustass. He and Eustass had swapped their stories at an early age.

"No," Mizu said bluntly. Law stared at her and she looked up at him, the look in her eyes was so sad Law felt like someone had taken a bite out of his heart. "I was raped." Time seemed to stop. The pulsating of blood gushing through his veins and arteries was the only sensation he had. Law let go of Mizu's hand and pulled her close to him, Kotomi between them. Law had no intention of letting go.

* * *

**Holly- I hope you all liked my bit about going to the beach when you die, it's what my Stepdad said to me when my Grandad died. I've never been scared of dying since then. This is my most progressional chapter I think. My main plot will take quite a while longer to kick in.  
The song that inspired this chapter is The Kills – Future Starts Slow, it's really catchy :)  
Hope you all enjoyed, love you all muchly indeed  
Reviews pretty please  
oxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimed: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- I'm so excited to go back to college! Four more days to go! :) Hope everyone's having a beautiful day!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Flour, flour everywhere. On the floor, on the counter-tops, in Law's hair... The construction of the birthday masterpiece hadn't been clean to say the least, begrudgingly they started to clear up their mess while the cake baked away in the oven. It had been a long day, it was currently five o'clock sharp and they hadn't even started cooking dinner yet. The plan was to make enchiladas but inevitably take-out was on the horizon at the rate things were going.

She was tired, exhausted actually. The double bed Mizu shared with Kotomi was shrieking her name in protest of her day's activities. Her fatigue hadn't come from all the driving and the trip to the zoo alone, it was emotional fatigue as well. Far and few people had the chance to hear the arduous tale of Mizu's past, it was a difficult story to tell. Relieving some of the anxiety she'd had since day one at Alabasta High had felt great but at the price of having to share the information herself.

Life would be so much easier if a person's entire life story was written on their forehead. Some people would have trouble deciphering it and would need a magnifying glass just to read such small print. The task of finding out facts from people you had just met would be easier than having to go through the whole "nice to meet you, my name is..." scenario. It's never easy trying to sum yourself up to a person you haven't known very long, that's even if they did care about your existence enough to listen to you in the first place.

Maybe instead of writing the past of people's faces each individual in society should carry around little cards in their pockets with facts on them about themselves that other people can read at will, no questions needed. The cards could go from simple facts like "~Thoroughly enjoys the colour purple~" to more grizzly facts like "~First kill was a local postman whom was forty-two years of age~". Of course there was the awkward predicament of reading such a card from a person's pocket...

The thing that grasped Mizu's attention most about Law's reaction was that he didn't say a word to her, no comfort given except for the man's embrace. It had surprised her, having told the story previously to other people such as 'friends', teachers, police officers... She more often than not got the same distinct feeling of alienation. No one wants to talk to the rape victim because it's a sad story. Was it really that sad? _Probably._

Just because something was sad didn't mean others had to apologise, what did they even need to be sorry for? They weren't the ones that stole the innocence from the fourteen year old Saotome Mizu. Nobody could have seen it coming, why? Because people are always too busy being wrapped up in their own lives to notice if somebody else's daughter is happy and eating properly. No one noticed when a single member of staff pointed out that "the Saotome girl forgot to bring her lunch again."

There were people that constantly questioned your well being afterwards, asking if you were 'okay'. This type wasn't so bad, it was always the thought that counted in Mizu's opinion. It was when people she barely knew asked the same thing repeatedly, they didn't care about her before so why did they suddenly give a damn? It was no one's business but her own and she had to live with it forever, these _strangers _would care for now but sooner or later they would forget all about Saotome Mizu. It was probably better that way.

You also got the other type of person, Mizu's least favourite. These people who didn't even so much as glance your way until they heard some terrible rumours about you, then they felt the need to ambush you with every single question under the sun to do with the subject, rubbing salt into the already gaping wounds. These type of people were the reason they had moved to the city, there's only so many times you can deal with being chased into bathroom stalls and badgered by girls your own age until you cried.

Trafalgar Law wasn't like any of these people, he was unique. The way he held her was still fresh in her mind. Safety is a rare thing to come by in the world they live in, to find it in his arms was something else. While wanting to be in his hold again and whisper in his ear every fear she had ever felt she couldn't help but feel this was dangerous territory. There was only one man she had ever trusted her innermost thoughts with, Killer.

Mizu was brought from her thoughts when a tattooed finger poked her right between the eyebrows and making her flinch backwards. She looked up at Law's grinning face and pouted slightly, how long was she daydreaming for? Law had managed to clean most of the kitchen by himself, the only evidence of the mass destruction that had previously occurred was the flour which coated patches of Law's clothes and skin.

"Wakey, wakey," Law chuckled, "if you're really that tired why don't you go to bed?" Mizu huffed at him, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. The amusement that enlightened Law's face clued her to how much flour must be on her own face. She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed a dish cloth, soaking it under the tap and bringing it to Law's cheek. She grinned as he squirmed slightly under the cold water's touch.

"It's too late for an afternoon cat nap," Mizu said, scrubbing Law's face of the white dust. She glanced at the clock, half past five. "I can't be bothered to cook either, let's order pizza." Law nodded, relief evident in his expression when she removed the dishcloth from his face. He took the wet cloth in his own hand and dabbed away across the bridge of her nose. Mizu giggled, not used to other people cleaning up after her.

* * *

It was strange. Was strange the word for it? Maybe peculiar was more fitting to describe his situation. He gazed at the redhead who was sat playing with Kotomi happily, the warming feeling that swirled in his chest was most certainly peculiar. It happens to people when they care far too much, it's called love. Killer was no stranger to this feeling, the proximity of the feeling that surged through him was incredible not to mention frightening.

No, it's a different than the love he had experienced before, this kind made his mind slightly foggy. Killer didn't like the feeling of not being able to think clearly at the best of times but this was different. His chest felt like it could burst from the happiness that swelled inside him at the sight of Eustass Kidd. This man was weird, undeniably. Why was it so attractive to him? Killer didn't know the answer to that, he didn't care for it either.

All Killer knew was that he was playing with fire which in common sense was incredibly dangerous, he wasn't afraid though. He had already faced flames before and lived to tell the tale, facing them again did little to throw him off following this male towards the ends of the earth if he had to. Of course he didn't tell Kidd any of this, the younger man had issues with getting close to others, it's a good thing Killer liked a challenge.

Killer stood and approached the male, kneeling down on the purple carpet beside him. Kidd still didn't notice the blonde but Killer didn't mind, surprising him would be worth the wait. Being closer to the man gave Killer the chance to inspect him more closely without being noticed. The black t-shirt Kidd was wearing clung to his muscles like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. This didn't stop Killer from wanting to strip him of the annoying garment.

Yellow eyes looked at him and Killer smirked, watching Kidd visibly flinch with surprise. The redhead glared at him in accusation and Killer beamed at him happily catching the flustered man off guard. "What?" Kidd asked, his non-existent brows knitted together with nerves. Killer didn't say anything to reassure the man, placing his own lips on top of Kidd's should be enough to satisfy both of them.

* * *

Law leaned against the wall in the kitchen, watching Mizu make her order on the phone. She was sat on the freshly cleaned counter-top and swinging her legs slightly, if he hadn't known Mizu he would have guessed she was the most carefree person in existence. They always say bad things happen to good people, Law had never seen any proof of this theory before. If he could he would go back in time and protect her from everything that had happened, he couldn't and even if he did Kotomi wouldn't be here today.

Law hadn't asked the redhead female before him whether she would go back and go through the whole process again if she had the choice, he knew she would, in a heartbeat. Hell, Law would have too if he were in her shoes. There were very few people in Law's life that he would be willing to go through pain for and Kotomi was definitely one of them. He wasn't ashamed in admitting he cared about the child, he didn't know why he did, his protective instincts didn't let him question the matter.

Mizu hung up her phone and slid from the counter onto her feet, she grinned up at Law. "Pizza should be here in an hour, I think it's time to check if the cake is ready to come out of the oven," Mizu said. Law nodded handing the woman a pair of floral oven mitts. Opening the oven Mizu placed on her mitts and fished out the two cake pans and placed them on a wire rack on the counter. She closed the oven and got out a tooth pick from the cupboard and tested to see if they were done.

She grinned happily and turned off the oven. "See that wasn't so hard," Mizu said, beaming in happiness with a slight hint of 'I told you so'. Law smirked at her, he didn't bother to mention they had managed to get flour in every orifice of the kitchen in the process baking a cake. He let the female have her moment, the dark bags under her eyes making her look dead on her feet. He was considering putting the woman to bed himself, she needed rest.

"I suppose not," Law said, smiling slightly. "There's still the chance it could kill us all." She rolled her eyes at him and laughed, Law grinned. They opened the door to the living room and walked in to find quite the spectacle. Killer and Kidd kissing each other, neither of them noticing Law and Mizu's entrance. Law gaped slightly and Mizu stifled a snigger, Kotomi was still playing with her big Lego blocks not noticing the two males make-out session. Mizu turned and retreated into the kitchen, it was probably best not to disturb them so Law followed suit.

Closing the door again Mizu turned to him, amusement dancing in her golden eyes. "Coffee?" She asked, her voice was trembling slightly with the urge to burst into laughter. Law nodded blankly, not sure how to react to what they had just seen. He leaned against the counter and stared at the closed door, the image of the pair burned into his mind. He flinched when Mizu nudged him, the sound of the kettle boiling brought him back to reality.

"You know, we should be happy," Mizu said, giggling as she heaved herself up to sit next to him on the counter-top. Law turned his head to look at her, he was slightly perplexed by her words. She opened her mouth to continue, "I know you're worried about losing Eustass, I was worried about losing Killer too." Law raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

"You _were_?" Law asked, he was curious to how Mizu no longer feared losing the blonde man. He didn't know much about the relationship she had with him, he guessed they were distant relatives of some sort, though they looked nothing alike. Even Doranbolt, the second male of the Saotome residence looked somewhat like Mizu. She sighed slightly beside him.

"I've been friends with Killer since I was thirteen," Mizu said, smiling slightly as her eyes became glazed with the past. "Nobody at our school wanted to be friends with Zenjuro Kanzaki, that's Killer's real name if you were wondering. I thought he was a little strange myself but I only ever saw him around school during lunch and break. He was always by himself." Mizu smiled slightly. Law stared blankly, he felt unbelievably gullible for thinking the blonde's name was actually Killer.

"It wasn't until one day, there was a massive crowd in the field at lunchtime. My friends at the time dragged me along to go see what was happening, I didn't want to go at the time, all they wanted to do was watch the fight that was probably happening. Back then I wasn't interested in other people's fights, I'm still not if I'm honest. I'm glad they dragged me along now of course," Mizu paused, hopping off the counter to make the coffee. She came back and handed Law his mug and she resumed her position.

"We pushed all the way to the front and there were three boys kicking Zenjuro Kanzaki, he was on the floor, not even retaliating. They were screaming at him over and over, 'KILLER! KILLER! KILLER!' I couldn't believe it..." Mizu paused, glaring at the floor with a hatred in her eyes that Law had never seen before. "Nobody was helping him, he was pretty beaten up too, it made me feel sick. Three on one isn't fair in a fight, you don't kick somebody when they're already down either. I jumped in to help and naturally, beat the crap out of the boys terrorizing him."

Law choked slightly on the sip he had taken from his coffee. She glanced up at him surprised as he choked slightly. Law was beside himself, he laughed. "I'm sorry," Law said, smiling. "I can't imagine you beating one person up, let alone three." It was true, he had never seen any _real _violent nature in the freckled woman. Well, except for those imaginary holes she just burned into the kitchen floor with her glaring.

Mizu giggled. "I had a nasty spark when I was younger, make as many fiery redhead jokes as you want," She said grinning. She turned her head to look at the door to the living room again, she sipped her coffee slowly. "It's probably the best decision I've ever made actually, Killer's the only person who's stuck by side through everything you know. But I know he won't leave me because he's fallen for Eustass, just like how Eustass won't leave you. Killer wouldn't allow him to abandon you either way."

Law met her gaze, he was stunned. Hastily he turned away and downed his coffee, his emotions were raging away inside of him and he didn't want her to see them. What did he feel? Relief? Happiness? He didn't know, if his emotions were positive ones why did he have the strong urge to cry? People only cry at sad things. He had only just placed his mug back on the counter when Mizu pulled him round by the arm.

She stood him between her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck, she was always so warm... Law closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him. He sighed heavily, even with Mizu's embrace leaning on him Law felt as if a huge weight had been relieved from his shoulders. His eyes burned mildly with tears but he left them to fester under his eyelids, he didn't want to let them fall.

* * *

**Holly- Yayyyy! Chapter 20 is finished :) still plenty to go guys so never fear! Thank you all for your patience and for following my first FanFiction, it means tonnes and tonnes and tonnes to me! Love you all lots and lots like rainbow drops.  
Reviews pretty please oxoxox**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly- Laptop open, glasses on, who's ready for another chapter?  
It was my mum's birthday today so I made cupcakes... They were extremely pink. The insides were rainbow though :D**

* * *

Chapter 21

"I feel like a zombie," Mizu said, rubbing her eyes. "I'm gunna make coffee, you want one?" Law nodded his head, watching her fill the kettle. She placed it down and turned it on, Law caught her hands, surprising her. He nudged her out of the way and prepared two mugs of coffee himself, her hands trembled so much he didn't trust her in handling the hot water.

"Let me," Law said, taking charge of the coffee making. Quickly he sifted through her cupboards and produced two mugs. Looking over his shoulder he watched Mizu continue decorating their pride and joy... Or it would have been save for the colour. _Who knew food colouring was so strong? _The substance had stained his fingertips but the excessive amount he had put into the icing mix had turned the toddler's cake into a complete eyesore.

The icing was an alarming shade of pink, it hurt to look at. Now this opinion came from a man who's favourite colour was bright canary yellow, the cake was horrific. Mizu had claimed Kotomi would enjoy it even more now that it had turned such a stomach-curdling shade. He smiled to himself as he filled the two mugs he had prepared, Mizu constantly went out of her way to make him feel better. _She's a good friend._

Is that what Mizu is to him? Law frowned ever so slightly, when he compared his friendship with Mizu to the one he shared with Eustass the difference was phenomenal and extremely confusing. Was it because he's known Eustass longer? He shook his head and turned to Mizu, handing her a mug of coffee. She dipped her head and blew on the hot liquid before taking a sip. _No, _Law thought. _It's because the friendship is different._

It had to be, he felt differently about his female friend than he did about Eustass. It had taken years for Law and Kidd to form the unbreakable bond they have, with Mizu it hadn't taken long for her to have an effect on him. He had learned a lot about the woman since she started at Alabasta High, not all of these things were nice to hear but the feeling of trust she had in him made Law feel... _That's just it. _How did that make Law feel?

Law's thoughts were cut off when the kitchen door was slid across with incredible force making him jump. If the white hair and the uniform surprised him then you can imagine his shock when Mizu's fist went flying into the figure's face. The man dropped to the floor hissing, her right swing had got him straight in the jaw, the skin blossomed with redness.

Mizu still had her fist in the air, she was looking ahead gaping when she turned her head to Law. "I just punched Smokey, didn't I?" She asked him. Law nodded, mouth hanging open slightly. It would have been quite comical if not for two important facts, Smoker was a highly respected Lieutenant and Mizu had just punched a him in the face. The man pulled himself up from the floor using the door frame, rubbing his cheek.

"Smokerrrrrrr, I told you it was a bad idea," A voice said from the living room, Doranbolt stepped into view, a pout tugging at his bottom lip. He rubbed the other man's shoulder affectionately. The expression akin to a disgruntled rhinoceros on the white-haired man's face had Law choking with laughter, he wasn't the only one. Killer and Kidd were writhing with their own amusement in the living room, tears running down their faces.

Beside him Mizu was still blinking, dumbfounded by the couple's entrance, fist still raised in the air where it had collided with Smoker's face. Law put his hand on her arm and lowered it for her, relieved she had calmed down from the incident. _She has one hell of a punch._ He didn't know whether to be impressed or afraid for his misfortune of coming across such a strong woman. "What are you two doing back so early?" Mizu asked with wide golden eyes.

"We got off work early," Doranbolt claimed cheerfully, a giddy Kotomi clinging to the front of his uniform. A cough was heard from the man next to him and they all turned slightly to see the stern gaze of Smoker burning its way into the freckled man, one eyebrow was raised. Doranbolt coughed, "okay so maybe I begged Yamakaji until he let me and Smoker leave but my point still stands!" Mizu giggled, Doranbolt wasn't one for acting his age.

The intense atmosphere calmed down immediately, one of Doranbolt's many talents. Mizu apologised to the white-haired police officer and took Kotomi from her uncle so the two men could make themselves coffee. Law followed her into the living room and the three of them sat on the empty sofa, joined by Eustass as Killer took his usual armchair. "So birthday girl, what do you wanna do now?" Mizu asked the red-haired child in her lap. The two older men re-entered the room with their steaming hot beverages and occupied the adjacent sofa.

Law looked down at Mizu's child and watched her clap her hands, she grinned. "Ariel, Ariel!" Kotomi cheered. Killer walked over to pick out the film from the many others. Doranbolt cheered too earning some confused looks from Law and the other two males who had no idea what 'Ariel' was... The doorbell rang suddenly making all of them flinch at the melodic tune.

* * *

Complete satisfaction radiated from Kotomi whom had just been sung the traditional song of 'Happy Birthday' from her elders. They all sat around the kotatsu, watching in amusement as the child tried her best to blow out the three green candles atop the bright pink... _Thing? _The cake highly amused Eustass, beside him he could hear Killer's sniggering. He didn't need to look at the man to know the smile which currently adorned his features was actually a devious grin.

Mizu and Law pouted at them unhappily, Mizu's annoyance much more evident than Kidd's "emotionless" best friend's. Law always tried to act numb to the world around him, it confused Kidd slightly at first but he grew to enjoy afflicting emotions from the raven-haired's mask. He understood now his flat mate liked to pretend he had no emotions because of torment he had received in the past, a previous analysis of the man gave Kidd everything he needed to know and in turn he respected him... It didn't mean he couldn't tease him from time to time though, what were friends for?

Recently he witnessed Law's mask taking less toll on his face, he was enjoying himself more and was putting effort into things he didn't before. All the thoughts and feelings that usually recoiled from him at the sight of others had started to show themselves, Kidd was happy. Glad too. Law had always been a difficult man to live with, Eustass himself wasn't exactly a mind-reader and the harsh reality of Law's reserved emotions often put strains on their friendship they had built over the years.

The new changes in Law made him so much easier to live with, the man had a new lease of life. Was it from making new friends? _No. _Kidd felt it too, sat at the table amidst the six other people's company he felt something that he had never felt among so many people before, acceptance. It was a feeling so many people disregarded every single day and yet Kidd was feeling it now and well, he never wanted to go without this feeling ever again.

There was another feeling he felt too that surged slowly through his blood vessels and tingled down his spine, an emotion that was completely alien to him and quite frankly scared him a little. If it wasn't for the blonde next to him returning how he felt in those actions that didn't need explanation Kidd would have been lost. He could still feel those soft lips on top of his own, the smell, taste and touch the blonde provided had tripled his feelings intensely. The difference now was that he was no longer afraid of what the emotion was, no, now he was afraid of losing it all together.

* * *

Her hair cascaded over his shoulder in silky red ribbons and strands, he didn't mind. The sleeping freckled figure next to him looked so calm and at peace he couldn't bring himself to push her away... Why? It would probably take several qualified psychiatrists to give him a reasonable explanation that he could agree with but right now, he didn't care. Not as much as his logical mind should have anyway.

No, Trafalgar Law didn't care at this second about the trivial feelings this woman gave him, all he cared for was that she slept. Mizu had been exhausted all evening, striving to create the perfect birthday for a toddler was exhausting work, Law felt it too. It had most certainly been a perfect day, even with the rain and the mildly disastrous attempt at baking cake, it had tasted a lot better than it had looked.

Slight friction against his shoulder snapped his wandering thoughts back to the woman slumped against his side. Mizu nuzzled her head gently into his arm, her shoulders heaved with a sigh of contentment and Law found the smallest of smiles upon his lips. Kotomi was asleep against him too, curled up on his lap like a kitten, _adorable._ The pair of them gave him a strange warmth inside, the sort of warmth you could expect after eating something delicious though it was still slightly different.

The emotion was so complex and mind threatening that Law internally pummelled it with a stick, he refused to be consumed by something he did not understand more less didn't want to either. Stupid thoughts that made him feel strange. Law frowned slightly and shuffled under the weight of Mizu sleeping on him, the more he thought about the strange emotions consuming him the more it stressed upon his mind.

* * *

**Holly- KYAAA! I'm a terrible, terrible person :( Law, pummel me with a stick too?  
Law- *Hits with nodachi sheath*  
Holly- THAT'S NOT A STICK! Sorry I haven't updated recently, huge writer's block, college has been crazy and now I'm ill :(... No more excuses, I WILL CONTINUE!**

**My new Sensei for Japanese is incredibly Scottish...**  
**(My favourite One Piece OST is definitely Franky's theme, so catchy)**

**Thank you for all your reviews and follows so far, you're all my little inspirations and you keep me going :) love you all millions and trillions!**  
**oxoxoxox**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**Holly: So tired, so tired, so tired-  
Kidd: Shut up and start already!  
Holly: :'( Okay, wahhhh**

* * *

Chapter 22

"You're acting strangely," A female voice announced. Pen poised mid-sentence Trafalgar Law looked up into golden eyes currently plagued by curiosity. He kept his appearance passive as he internally sighed from the confrontation he knew had only just begun. It was Friday, a day where all students far and wide tapped their pens and fidgeted impatiently for the weekend to commence; adults too did the same... All except for himself.

The eyes before him didn't blink or even flicker with the hesitation he hoped would occur from his awkward silence, for this he granted one thing. A single raised eyebrow. If Saotome Mizu was a mind-reader (God forbid) she would be hearing: _Does it matter? _It wasn't as though she was imagining Law's new-found behaviour, albeit, he had been sucked off into an extreme tangent of his own thoughts but this was nothing new. At least... Not to him.

"She has a point Traf," A second annoying voice agreed, adding to Law's inner turmoil. Eustass Kidd had two talents, engineering and the ability to unintentionally add to another's problems. Law rolled his eyes and finished scrawling his sentence about chemical erosion; their current lesson was Science, a subject Law always tried hard in. He could sense the red-headed pair exchange glances with each other at his strange absence.

"Lawwww~" Mizu whined, slumping on to his shoulder in mock defeat. He frowned slightly and shrugged her off, making her giggle even though he did it sincerely. "If some thing's wrong you should tell us, we're your friends after all," she said grinning at him with a blindingly radiant smile. Law grit his teeth slighting and started writing his next paragraph. Something about the way she had said that unnerved him slightly, he couldn't think why.

"Come on Law," Kidd said, grinning annoyingly and taking Law's borrowed pen away. "You should talk about your feelings," He added, smirking wolfishly at Law before examining the pen. Under normal circumstances he would have given his usual raised-eyebrow in contempt but today Law's temper was hanging on a dangerously tenuous thread. He folded his arms and huffed, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"Yeah Law, a problem shared is a problem halved," Mizu chimed in, smiling brightly while he internally fumed. He wasn't sure what angered him most, their annoying prying or the fact he was obviously annoyed by their actions yet they carried on regardless. He watched Eustass in front of him twist the pen interestedly in his pale long fingers, it was a pen Mizu had lent him for the day. It was ridiculously girly, a white and gold pen sporting Alice from Alice In Wonderland on top.

"There's nothing wrong," Law snapped, _lies_, scowling at Eustass he held his hand out. "And give me back that pen I was using it." Eustass gaped at him slightly before pursing his lips and raising an eyebrow. Giving Eustass Kidd direct orders rather than requests was a dangerous thing to do, Law knew this and on normal occasion he would have avoided such things, he ignored Eustass' change in expression and glared holes through his stupid face.

"Fine," Eustass said, smiling. Law blinked, caught off guard by Kidd's collectedness; a rare thing. In seconds he was eating his own thoughts as Eustass' smile turn into a dark smirk, shadows cast over his eyes making him look quite demonic. "But first you have to tell us what's wrong," Kidd said, holding the pen closer to him as he stared at Law in triumph. Harsh anger flared in Law's chest and he stood, having had enough with the pair already.

Mizu made a strange shocked noise beside him but he completely ignored her. He grabbed his bag from the floor and began stuffing it with his belongings, he didn't intend to stick around the pair any further. Zipping up he back and he turned but was stopped by hands holding onto his arm. He looked down into golden eyes – filled with hurt. "Wait," She said, fear quirking her voice. He pushed her out of the way, paying no attention to the slight cry she made he left the room quickly.

He stomped down the corridor, ignoring other students and teachers if and when they passed. His foul mood kept his feet moving angrily, there was something wrong. _Something? _Many things wrong – they were no one's business but his. His alone. If Mizu and Eustass wanted to be parasites and suck off of other people's problems for the drama they were going to have to do it to someone else.

* * *

He didn't wait for Eustass to come home from school, he stayed on their bed for a while, resting his eyes but as soon as it got to around 3pm he grabbed his bag and left. He didn't want to deal with the aftermath of Kidd's anger from that day; besides, he had business to attend to. He grabbed one of his throwing knives on his way out and tucked it into the waist band of his jeans so no one could possibly see it. He left his hat on the table by the door and put up his hood.

Grabbing his keys from the hook he pocketed them and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him. He took off towards the lift and pressed the button with unnecessary force and tapped his foot impatiently. It was a long way to walk and he didn't take fancy to the already darkening mid-autumn sky. One he exited the complex he lived in he turned the opposite way than he would usually walk to the bus stop for school with Kidd.

The broken patchwork pavement beneath his feet passed steadily as he walked, he angled his legs expertly to avoid the debris of day-to-day life in the rough part of the city. It was dangerous to walk this far into it at any time of day, especially on your own. Law had taken extra precaution like he usually would, hiding his face and carrying a weapon. People around here wouldn't take kindly to an average school boy milling around with so many drugs on his back.

It wasn't his school bag he was carrying, it was a bag he kept secret, a secret that even Eustass didn't know. Cocaine, Ketamin, Heroin... It was a dangerous bag to be found with so Law had to be extra careful in how he dealt. It started a long time ago, just after he moved in with Eustass that he noticed this man lurking around. Crocodile. A huge man with a scar across his face and his left hand missing – a lethal golden hook in it's place.

Law had been short on money back then. He could have simply asked for help, from Kidd, anybody... Instead he turned to something even now he wasn't sure of. Recently the calls and texts had been more frequent, more demanding. It was the lesser of two evils, that's what he convinced himself. It was either keep on selling Crocodile's trade or backing out of the contract; the latter was the exact equivalent to signing his own death sentence.

Crocodile wasn't a very negotiable man; much less was he kind. If Law backed out not only would he be a target but his closest friends would be too. _Kidd. _Law thought, smirking slightly at the vision of how unwilling Kidd would be to die. The devilish man he called his best friend would most definitely give as good as he received – if not worse. The amusement was soon erased when other faces flitted across his mind. He scowled.

Though he hated to admit it-_more like loathed_-Law did care about Mizu, Kotomi too. He'd never forgive himself if either of them got hurt, even in death. Law shivered slightly inside his hoodie, not from cold either. The thought of dying then wasn't as satisfying as it had been only months before. What had changed? He scowled again, the crease between his eyebrows aching slightly from his foul tempered persona. Why couldn't things have been easier?

* * *

8pm, the temperature had settled just above freezing point, Law breathed out a silver haze of condensation from his mouth, hands in his pockets. He didn't shiver however, his body still numb – numb from the meeting with the scarred individual that Law was ever constantly pestered by. Crocodile was an intimidating man, even if you were on his good side. Law despised this fact about his current employer, or "boss" as Crocodile liked to call himself.

It had been a good run around that night, it would have been even better if Law didn't have to deliver the profits in person – he'd prefer it to be done by post, anything to avoid seeing the man with the lop-sided grin that made his skin crawl. The beast accurately named after an equally terrifying creature made him feel a whole barrel of emotions he didn't think quite possible, not before their first real meeting.

_"You're stupidly skinny, brat," A voice said behind him, a voice he didn't even know was present until it announced itself. Law's stomach exploded with fear and shock, spinning around in the dark alleyway he met with these dark eyes that gave the impression of deep foreboding tunnels – a plummet Law had no desire to take. Rooted to the spot he gazed up at the man in fright. The man wanted something, that much was evident. Law had a sneaking suspicion he wouldn't like the request._

'Request.'

Law bit his bottom lip as he made his way under another street lamp's amber flow of light, distorting it slightly with his lanky shadow. He didn't exactly have much choice in what he had turned in to, neither was he as eager to back out as he should have been. Eustass hadn't been wise enough to spot the warning signs of Law coming home with more money than a 'Saturday job' should have been possible of. Law enjoyed his friend's naivety above all else.

It was this naivety that made it possible for Law to practically dance around everybody else that ever questioned him – if Kidd agreed with something nobody had a tendency to doubt him. Why? Fear probably... They had every right to be intimidated by the red-headed teen, his emotions changed quicker than the wind under the right circumstances and he was renowned for his violence. Lately he hadn't kept up was his usual violent façade, mainly due to a blonde-haired pacifist.

Law continued plodding along the pavement, his legs tired from the lengthy evening of discussion and travelling throughout what had been nicknamed 'the lawless area', with good reason too. The apartment complex he lived in was soon in sight, the grotesque dirty walls that were once white on the front of the building gave Law a better feeling of home than anywhere ever could. He eagerly entered the building, savouring the immediate heat the building contained.

Quickly he jabbed his finger onto the button beside the lift, it lit up with a light blue circle in the middle at his touch, he waited patiently – happy with the warmth he was feeling. The doors in front of him dinged cheerfully and opened for him to enter, he blinked, he hadn't even noticed the lift arriving to the bottom floor. He climbed in, catching sight of himself in the mirrored wall to the back of the lift. He stared.

The hooded menace in front of him stared back with bags under his eyes, cheeks slightly hollow from lack of nutrients. Law frowned, struggling to tear his eyes away to even press the button to the floor he lived on. He pulled at his face slightly, his skin had a strange grey tinge and it scared him. Why did he suddenly look like a drug addict? He saw those types of people, spoke to them, sold them the objects of their addiction... Was he just as bad as them?

The lift doors opened and Law turned away from his reflection, refusing to look at himself again. He felt sick, really sick... Sick of everything. Sick of himself. He frowned, unhappy with his predicament. It would be the first day of December tomorrow. A day he hated more than anything else, not just because it meant Christmas wasn't far away, something much worse. Tomorrow at exactly 6:30am would be the time Law's 10 year old self discovered his dead mother – 8 years ago.

Law shook his head, his heart aching slightly from his own remorse. It did no good to get upset, especially about such trivial things that happened a long time ago – that's what he tried to tell himself anyway. He sighed heavily, approaching the familiar front door with it's red flaking paint. Being on one of the highest floors left the corridors open to the cold; Law shivered. Making haste towards the apartment door. He pulled his keys from his pocket and pushed one into the rusted lock.

He managed to open the door onto to find it on the latch. He stared confusedly at the obstructive piece of chain. Was Eustass home? He decided to find out. "Kidd?" He called into the entryway, unable to see farther than the yellow painted corridor – a colour that suited both his and Eustass' fancies. He stood impatiently, waiting for the footsteps he somehow knew would come to the door eventually. And come they did.

Eustass had a talent for annoying those who he deemed worthy of annoying at the worst possible times – his pace was slow, a snails pace leaving Law to quickly grow colder due to the high chilling winds sweeping all about the walkway. What was worse was that Law knew Kidd was doing it on purpose to spite him, he had been a fool to forget about his change in temper earlier that day and knew that now he was going to face the consequences.

"What do you want, Trafalgar?" Kidd asked, Law couldn't see him behind the door but he winced at the sound of the red-head's voice. It wasn't an angry growl, or even a hiss. It didn't contain the disappointment or boredom that he would usually opt for in a certain mood. It contained nothing out of the ordinary, that was the problem, the dull calm of Eustass' tone made the whole world drop a few degrees in temperature.

"To go home," Law said honestly, surprised by the weakness in his voice. Even though it was a murmur he knew Eustass heard by the sigh the redhead let out, exasperation? Law watched in confusion as Kidd opened the door, revealing himself in his clothes from earlier, boots still on the lot. _How long has he been home? _The redhead didn't look at him, instead right through him making Law shiver. A hand reached out to him and Law winced, waiting to be hit.

Something small and black was shoved in his face and Law blinked, trying to regain his eyes focus so he could identify the phenomenon. A phone. Law stared at Eustass confusedly, trying to understand his room mate's unspoken message. He took the phone in his hands and Law eyed it curiously before prodding Kidd with questioning looks again, unsure of what the redhead expected of him.

"Phone Mizu, apologize for your behaviour," Kidd said, turning away from him. "Knock on the door once your done and I'll let you in." True to his words the red painted door was then slammed in Law's face, leaving him confused and cold. He looked down to the small Nokia he held in his hands, with numb hands he unlocked it. Searching through the numbers he soon found Mizu's, not a difficult task seeing as Kidd only had 5 contacts including Law himself.

He pressed the green button, holding the phone to his ear he walked to the railing. Realization filled him on the 3rd ring of the line that Law had no idea of what he was going to say to Mizu, much less apologize. He simply wasn't used to apologizing, hell, he never had anyone to apologize to. Except Eustass but all that took was a simple "my bad" and it was all forgotten. Before he could ponder his predicament any further the other side of the line picked up.

"Hello?" A weary voice asked. The woman of the moment, Mizu. Law licked his dry, cracked lips, rummaging his mouth for words. She didn't sound pleased, more or less she wasn't pleased to begin with. Did she know it was him? Did Eustass say Law himself would be phoning her? Somehow Law doubted it, if he were in Mizu's shoes after the way he had been that morning he wouldn't have even bothered answering the phone.

Law sighed, "Hi," He said simply, not bothering to announce himself. Mizu wasn't dumb, she would be able to tell from the sigh alone who it was. He waited impatiently, tapping his fingers on the cold steel railing for the red-headed girl's reply. What in reality was only a mere few seconds felt like an agonizing wait for Law, he kicked the railing gently with his converse, chipping off some of the crispy flaked green paint.

"Law?" She asked, her voice sounded absolutely dumbfound to hear his. Before Law could confirm himself she had already started talking again. "LAW! Where are you? Are you okay? We were so worried, I'm sorry for teasing you with Eustass this morning, I didn't realise it was that serious. I'm really sorry!" She burst. Law held the phone away from his ear slightly as she bombarded him with questions. 3 words rung out to him more than any of the others.

"Mizu, you don't need to be sorry! I'm the one who over-reacted and acted like a total douche..." He admitted, ashamed that even now the strange woman he held the phone conversation with cared more about his well-being than her own. Why? "And you don't need to worry about me," Law said, hoping he sounded firm. He didn't want her to fuss over him. "I'm completely fine," He added, cutting off her next question.

Silence followed for a little while and Law worried he sounded too gruff in his statement of health, he didn't want Mizu to get the wrong idea and think he was inserting the silent gesture of telling her to back off. He opened his mouth to ask if she was still there when her voice reached him once again. "You promise?" She asked, the pout in her voice audible to an unnatural extent. Law smirked, even though he was lying he didn't mind if it was to keep her happy.

"Cross my heart," He said, even moving his fingers over his chest though she couldn't possibly see. He heard her sigh with relief and laugh, a beautiful sound. An amalgamation of every beautiful thing that was and always will be her. Guilt settled in his stomach like an uncomfortable weight but it was worth it to hear her so pleased, even though he wished she were right next to him instead of talking on the phone. He laughed too.

* * *

**Holly- It's safe to say this is one hell of a chapter, making it up to all of you who waited so long. (Shitty writer's block and other shitty things *Sanji impression*) Thank you all for being completely patient and not nagging at me :) you're all little stars, inspiring me to write for someone other than myself...  
Keep on shining! Oxo**

(Hanz Zimmer – The King Is Back, can't stop listening to it.)


End file.
